Another Slater? The Story of Chris Slater
by rachel-jessica-evans
Summary: This story is about Chris Slater; he is a character I have created. He is the younger brother of Stacey and Sean, he arrives at the same time Stacey did in 2004 and basically this is his take on the events on the Slater family since January 1st 2009
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Chris Slater woke up with a start; the noise of drunken Walford residents emerging from the Queen Vic across the road startled him. It was New Year's Eve and Chris's friends Lucy, Peter, Jay and Lauren had invited him to Lucy and Peter's house to see in the New Year but Chris didn't feel like it because of the events of the past week

Chris's elder brother Sean had discovered that baby Amy Mitchell was not his as he thought his wife Roxy had slept with Jack Branning; Amy was Jack's daughter. Sean was unable to deal with the news and on Boxing Day kidnapped Amy from her cot and neither had been seen since. Chris had been kept in the dark as to what was happening from Charlie, Mo and the Slater's lodger Danielle Jones he knew they were trying not to upset him but he'd rather they just tell him the truth

Jean and Stacey arrived back, they had been gone all night Chris had not bought Charlie's lies about them going out for New Year, and Chris knew they had seen Sean he had overheard Phil Mitchell talking to Peggy about Sean's suspected whereabouts and Jean had been acting weirder than normal for the past few days. Angry that they had kept his brother's location from him Chris could barely face his family and volunteered to go and buy some supplies for Mo's New Year's Day fry up

Going over to the Minute Mart Chris bumped into Ronnie Mitchell; Roxy's sister and Jack's ex she had been just as played as Sean

"How are you" Ronnie asked stroking Chris's short brown hair

"Didn't think you'd be allowed to talk to a Slater" replied Chris knowing of the Mitchell families strict rules and "sticking together"

"Well, I'm not on speaking terms with a majority of them" said Ronnie "Especially dad"

Archie Mitchell was the father of Ronnie and Roxy and had been tormenting Sean for a while; Sean had confided in Chris about this. They used to share everything but not anymore; not now Sean had gone and Chris may never see him again. Returning home Chris was nearly knocked over by Danielle as she ran upstairs crying, she had been rowing with Stacey over some photos of The Mitchells with all their faces scribbled out.

"What was that" Chris asked putting the bacon in the frying pan and turning the stove on

"Nothing, for you to worry about" said Stacey "Why don't you go to Lauren's for a bit"

"Na she's been really weird for a while now" said Chris "Ian's taken the twins out for the day and talking to Jay would be fraternising with the enemy wouldn't it"

"Jay aint a Mitchell" replied Stacey "And it's only Roxy I've got beef with"

"I'm just not in the mood for mates Ok" snapped Chris

"OK" said Stacey doing up the buttons on her red coat "I'll be back in a bit"

"Wait we're are you going" said Chris

"Out" shouted Stacey

Chris, Mo and Charlie ate their bacon butties and then Charlie went to work and Mo went to Fat Elvis's whilst Jean and Danielle just stayed in their rooms. With nothing else to do Chris turned on the TV and was sitting there for a few hours until he heard voices from the Kitchen. They were the voices of Sean and Stacey.

"MY OWN SISTER" Sean kept yelling "How could you"

"It was for the best" cried Stacey "You don't deserve to go to prison"

Chris barged in the Kitchen and asked what was going on. Sean took one look at Chris and began to cry before pulling his 14-year old brother in for a hug and kissed him on the head

"I'm sorry" he said barely audible

"Please don't go" said Chris with tears pouring from his eyes "I've only just found you again" but before Chris had finished his sentence Sean had gone. Stacey moved towards Chris but he couldn't look at her; how could she have betrayed Sean like that? How could she have betrayed him like that?


	2. Jean's breakdown

**Chapter Two**

It had been a day since Sean left. Sean, Roxy and Amy fell underneath a thick sheet of ice and Ronnie and Jack saved Roxy and Amy but Sean was nowhere to be found. Chris couldn't stand the thought of not knowing if Sean was alive or not. Jean was not coping well with the departure of her eldest child and had taken to lying on the sofa just staring into thin air, it was like being back in that flat when he was a kid and could not stand to be in the house. Getting some fresh air Chris bumped into Max, Bradley, Lauren and Abi

"You look posh" Chris noted to Lauren as she went passed

"Well, its mum's day in court" said Lauren. She seemed slightly on edge

"Oh, well good look" said Chris with a faint smile, he couldn't even smile. How sad is that?

"I'm sorry to hear about Sean" said Lauren

"Well, not much I can do about it now is there" said Chris "You Ok? You look a bit... Nervous

"Just nerves that's all" said Lauren

Chris left the Branning's and headed over to the cafe to meet with Lucy, who was spending her time serving cafe customers so she could butter up Ian into replacing the phone he got her for Christmas with a better one. Chris noticed Stacey and her new boyfriend Callum chatting in the corner; when Stacey had first got with Bradley Chris was not keen but he grew to love Bradley and didn't speak to Stacey for weeks after it was revealed she and Max had been sleeping together. Stacey had dumped Bradley again, this time for Callum who was a complete creep

Callum would always try to find some common ground with Chris be it music, games or TV but Chris couldn't stand him and his smarmy attitude; he thought he was so gorgeous and he really wasn't. At all; even Deano Wicks had been better than this loser. Stacey and Callum told Jean that Sean might be dead and she complete freaked out running into the Square calling out Sean's name. Chris just sat in his bedroom looking through pictures of him and Sean. Whilst putting them away he found one of him and Dennis Rickman in 2005. Chris and Dennis were very close and Dennis's death left a hole in Chris that wasn't filled until Sean reappeared in his life. Just two weeks ago everything was fine; Sean and Roxy were together and Chris was able to stomach Callum but now everything was a mess... but then again that was Chris's life summed up perfectly


	3. Hunger Striker

**Chapter Three – How do you solve a problem like Jean?**

It had been two weeks since Sean had left and still Chris had heard nothing from his elder brother; he was very worried but at least being back at school gave him something to focus on. Jean had gone bipolar again; she wasn't eating, sleeping and would only talk to Stacey. Danielle had been kicked out following an argument with Stacey after Jean nearly burnt the house down whilst in Danielle's care. Chris thought it was stupid that Danielle had left over something so stupid and had tried to talk her in to coming back but Danielle seemed adamant that she was staying away from The Slater household

Charlie was being irritating; he had taken it upon himself to fill in the brotherly role and had constant man to man chats about video games and girls. Chris was grateful for Charlie's compassion but it wasn't needed. Chris began spending more and more time with Jay, Peter and Lucy and he would have been with Lauren if she hadn't confessed to hitting Max with the car on Halloween. Chris twigged that's why she was on edge when she talked to him the morning before Tanya's court hearing

Chris returned home from school one day to find Jean stepping into a car and Stacey yelling after her

"Mum, please don't go" Stacey cried as Jean left the square in the back of the car

"What's going on Stace" asked Chris

"Mum's... had to go... Back... in-into... c-c-ca-re" Stacey said through her tears

"What" said Chris angrily

"I'm sorry" said Stacey trying to give her younger brother a hug

"GET OFF ME" Chris yelled "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALL OF YOU"

Chris ran a million miles an hour to his room and proceeded to barricade himself in, causing serious concern to Mo, Charlie and Stacey. Chris stayed inside for days and didn't have anything to eat

A few days later he heard Jay's voice through the door

"Chris, its Jay" said his best mate "Let us in eh"

"GO AWAY" roared Chris

"Please, everyone's really worried about you" said Jay sounding concerned

"I just want to be left alone" said Chris putting his head in his hands

As Charlie escorted Jay out of the house; Chris let himself out of his room and went downstairs and apologised to Stacey for taking his anger out on her. "It's OK, babe" said Stacey giving Chris a hug "What do you say I make you a sandwich".

Chris accepted the offer and began walking to the living room, but as he did he felt faint and before he knew it he was on the sofa with the concerned voices of Mo, Charlie and Stacey surrounding him

"W-what happened" said Chris nursing his head

"You fainted son" said Charlie putting a blanket over the confused teen

"How long was I gone" said Chris, he noticed Stacey was on the verge of tears

"Only about five minutes" said Mo "Now you behave you little drama queen, I left Whitney Dean covering the stall"

Stacey sat down next to Chris

"I'm so sorry about all of this" she said

"It's OK, it's not your fault" said Chris

"I'm the one who has to look after you" said Stacey "I always have, that's all I know and seeing you unconcious just made me feel like I'd failed you in some way"

"You've never failed you've been brilliant" said Chris "Now, where's my sandwich". Stacey laughed and hit him with a pillow

Maybe, just maybe, things were finally piecing back together and it took Chris fainting for that to happen


	4. Back on Track

**Chapter Four – Back on Track**

A few weeks later and everything in Chris's life had settled down; Jean was making good progress with her care; Danielle and Stacey had made up and Danielle was no back living with the Slater's and Chris had realised he would be very lucky ever to see Sean again. It was an early February morning and Chris called round to the Beales house to walk to school with Peter; Peter was not Chris's best friend but Jay had vanished recently after he got close to a prostitute called Marissa

"Any news on Jay" asked Peter as they made their way to the bus stop

"Nope. Not one text" said Chris "Heard anything about Lauren"

"She gave me her new number, but she doesn't want anyone else to have it" said Peter

"How's Lucy" said Chris

"Still a mardy cow" said Peter "Linda's still in her room"

"Jane's mum?"

"Yep"

Chris and Peter got to school to find Lucy with a speakerphone preaching about the environment, Chris couldn't help but laugh

"Since when has Lucy Beale cared about the environment" Chris called out "Last week, she threw a packet of crisps on the floor when a bin was right next to her"

After the crowds has gone an angry Lucy came over to Chris

"What are you playing at" she demanded

"Oh, nothing I just thought people deserved the truth" said Chris cheekily "Has anyone ever told you how hot you look when you're angry"

"Pig" Lucy called after him

"Slag" Chris called back

Chris loved his friendship with Lucy it was all about making fun of eachother and calling eachother names. Lucy didn't seem to see it that way though today as their normal chat during Maths turned into silence

"I'm not a slag" she said

"OK, sorry. Shouldn't have called you it" said Chris

"Call me anything but a slag; I am not one of them" said Lucy in an angry voice

"OK, OK. Don't get your knickers in a twist" said Chris "There more used to being around your ankles". He couldn't help himself and he even noticed a little smile coming from Lucy

"Shut up, you idiot" she said playfully pushing him

Chris threw a rubber at her and then the equipment war of 2009 began with all the Maths class having to stay behind after school; not making Chris or Lucy very popular


	5. Love at first sight?

**Chapter Five**

A few weeks later and Jean was ready to return home although Chris had mixed feelings about his mother return; on one hand she was back and that was great but on the other hand how long would it be until she had another freak out and had to leave? Chris was also pleased as Stacey and Callum seemed to be very much on the rocks after Stacey kissed a guy that Danielle was interested in; Chris would've been dissapointed but he hated Callum. That night Chris, Mo, Stacey and Charlie were preparing a little welcome home party for Jean. She was a little overwhelmed by the fuss but very touched

"Stacey told me what you did" said Jean to Chris in the kitchen when they had a moment alone

"I know. I feel so stupid" said Chris "I guess I just missed you and Sean"

"I miss Sean as well" said Jean pulling her youngest into a hug "And one day, I bet we'll see him again"

Chris smiled and headed back into the small gathering. The next day Chris learnt that Callum had told Jean to leave Stacey alone. He was so angry; what right had Callum to say something like that? Stacey was just as livid and as she went over to the Vic to confront Callum Chris decided to follow her. Stacey punched Callum in the mouth. The whole pub gasped of course to them it must've just seemed like a completely random occurrence

Callum didn't stay in Walford anymore after that and Chris was not sad to see him ago. A few days later Chris and Jay were helping Mo sell some dodgy gear on the market, it was a lot better than school although Chris doubted Stacey would see it that way. She'd always been very uptight about his schooling despite her dropping out at 15. Chris and Jay went for a break in the cafe. Chris noticed a pretty blonde girl looking at him from the corner; she was wearing a Walford High uniform but Chris did not recognise her

"Who's that" he asked Jay "I swear I know her from somewhere"

"That's Amber Riley" said Jay "She's that new girl; moved into Lauren and Peter's form last week"

"Ah" said Chris not noticing Amber hadn't taken her eyes off them. About half an hour passed and Amber still did not look away from the boys

"I reckon you well in there" said Chris nudging Jay

"Reckon you are" said Jay "It's you she's looking at"

Chris invited Amber and they got on like a house on fire; she seemed really sweet and Chris impressed her with stories of when he was little and he got arrested. Most boys would've made this up but it did actually happen to Chris. When he was 11 he was a right cheeky sod. He nearly sent Charlie to an early grace when he first moved to Walford. Chris had developed close relationships with Zoe, Little Mo and Kat before they left Walford although Kat's husband Alfie did get on his nerves. Chris spent the afternoon telling Amber about the time Den Watts had dragged him through the square after Chris had kicked a football through the door's of the queen vic

Chris learnt that Amber's mum had recently died and she had to London with her father Richard and little sister Caitlin. Eventually plucking up the courage Chris asked Amber out

"Would you like to come around to mine sometime after school" asked Chris. He was really no good at this' he'd never really had a girlfriend unless you include a kiss with Lucy Beale or when he held hands with Lauren Branning on the way to school one

"I'd love to" said Amber picking up her bag "I'll see you at school tommorow then"

"Bye" said Chris, sitting down.

"You look happy" said Jane

"Well, things are finally back to normal" said Chris


	6. A Whole World Apart

**Chapter Six**

Chris and Amber began dating not long after their meeting and it made Chris feel happier than he had been for ages; although he got the impression that he was annoying Jay, Peter and Lucy with his constant talk of Amber. A few weeks into the relationship Chris realised Amber had met everyone in his family but he had not met one member of hers.

"So, what do you want to do on Friday" said Chris as they watched Whitney and Bianca Jackson have a massive row in the middle of the square

"Oh I don't know" said Amber "We could go bowling"

"Or we could go to yours for a change" said Chris

"I don't think that's a good idea" said Amber

"Why" said Chris, this was the 4th time he had asked in a week "Are you ashamed of me or something"

"No, of course I'm not" said Amber "My dad's just a bit protective... He might freak"

"You have told him about me right" asked Chris

"Of course I have; but he probobaly thinks it's just a passing thing" said Amber

"Is it" said Chris halting to a stop and letting go of her hand

"No" said Amber "It is not, I really like you Chris"

"Well, then I'm sure I can charm your father as well then" concluded Chris. Amber sighed and agreed to the dinner on Friday. Chris returned home to the sound of screaming voices; Stacey and Danielle had fallen out again. He preferred to ignore then and went on the Xbox uncle Charlie had bought him for Christmas.

X

Friday night arrived quicker then Chris had expected and he was very nervous; he wished he could've asked someone for advice but Jay had the relationship experience of an ant and Peter's girlfriend liked to run over her parents. He'd have asked Sean but he wasn't there and Dennis was long dead. He could ask Darren Miller but he was going out with Libby Fox and Chris wasn't even sure they'd done it yet. Charlie's line of conquests was lower than Roxy Mitchell's IQ; Phil Mitchell and Ian Beale had over 10 failed marriages between them and Patrick Trueman's wife Yolande preferred being in Birmingham. Although annoyed there was no one to ask advice from Chris took pride in the fact that out of all the males in Albert Square he had the most active love life

Chris was impressed by the size of Amber's house; it was bloody massive. Chris had grown up in a small council flat and in a rough area of London with a mother who would occasionally throw the teapot against the wall because she didn't trust it or exclaim that Chris and Stacey weren't her kids because she didn't love them. Chris looked around in awe; the house had a garden! He'd never had a garden before. Amber answered the door looking stunning as always

"You look nice" she said noticing Chris had dressed up a bit for the occasion

"You said smart" said Chris

"Smart casual" said Amber "Take off the bow tie it's a bit much"

"Ah Christopher nice to meet you" said a middle aged man walking towards him "I trust your well"

"Yeah I'm fine thank you" said Chris shaking his hand

"This is Caitlin, my younger daughter" said Richard Riley presenting his youngest daughter; she was about 10

"Nice to meet you" said Chris. Caitlin went red and hid behind her father's leg. Chris didn't know what do with himself at dinner; he'd never had food this posh. They were having Salmon with potatoes and some kind of weird source and if he was honest Chris thought it tasted disgusting but went along. At his house he wasn't allowed to cook because he'd nearly set fire to the house before. When Mo cooked it was dodgy meat she had bought which made Chris feel woozy; If it was Charlie it was his curry; Jean did Sausage Surprise; Stacey just got a takeout so Chris wasn't used to this kind of food although Danielle could cook a mean shepherd's pie

After the meal Richard and some of his friends who had come over presumably to inspect Chris began talking about politics. Boring. But to Chris's surprise Amber and Caitlin joined in and they seemed to know quite a lot. Taken aback Chris made his excuses

"I don't think this is working" said Amber folding her arms as he left the house

"What do you mean" said Chris

"We're from too different worlds Chris" said Amber

"That didn't stop Romeo & Juliette" said Chris

"Yeah, and look what happened to them" said Amber "I'm sorry Chris; it's over but I hope we can be friends. Let's be honest we were never going to work"

Although hurt Chris decided to be the bigger person and walked away with his head held high. On his way back to the Slater's he came across Jay, Lucy and Peter who all had some chips

"How was your posh meal with the Riley's" asked Lucy with a smirk

"Crap" said Chris nicking a chip "I'm way happier with you lot and a bag of chips than with her lot and their salmon and potatoes and political debates"

Amber had made him open his eyes; he belonged in Walford. This was his home now; no matter what.


	7. Peggy and Archie's wedding

**Chapter Seven**

Despite the situation with Amber (who he hadn't spoken two since) Chris was very upbeat as the wedding of Peggy and Archie Mitchell approached; he had good friends in Jay, Lucy and Peter and once Lauren returned home the four would be back together just like the good old days. Danielle had been acting stranger and stranger towards the wedding and had moved out even after making it up with Stacey. Chris was perplexed by her behaviour but didn't dwell on it; tonight was Archie's stag and Peggy's hen night and he was off to the Vic to watch a few films with Lucy, Peter and Jay. However it meant they would have to babysit Ben (such a dweeb) and keep an eye out of Amy (Chris had nothing against her; just her parents)

"Lauren's trial next week then" said Chris to Peter

"Yeah, don't remind me" said Peter he did look terrified "What if I mess up and she goes to prison"

"That won't happen Pete" said Lucy "Lauren will be home before we know it"

The four sat down to watch a scary film in the dark as that makes the fear a lot more effective. The film wasn't that bad; it was mainly blood, guts and gore. Lucy didn't seem to like it though she was squeezing the hands of Jay and Chris quite hard and Peter had hid behind a pillow

"Lucy, I think you've cut off the circulation to my hand" said Jay

"Cope" said Lucy "That man has no hands now, how do you think that makes him feel"

"He's a zombie Luce he doesn't feel anything" said Chris withdrawing his hand from hers

The teens watched five or six films and lost complete track of time until 1am when Peggy entered the living room and they all screamed

"Jay, you really should be in bed" said Peggy "The weddings tommorow"

"Really Peggy" said Jay "I mean you could've gone on about for weeks and given us some notice".

"Oh very funny" said Peggy escorting Chris, Peter and Lucy out of the pub

X

Chris could not be bothered with the wedding. He was shattered and Jean wasn't going she muttering something about being a check out girl.

"No you're coming and that's that" said Stacey "Now put your tie on"

"Jay's not wearing a tie" argued Chris "And you're going in your nighty"

"This is designer thank you very much" said Stacey "It's wedding or school Chris you decide"

Chris chose the wedding; it was fine he mainly talked to Jay and Ben' Chris had never really liked Ben; he annoyed him. A few years back Ben was being abused by Phil's girlfriend Stella who had noticed that Chris occasionally made a joke at Ben's expense. Stella had wondered aloud her "suspicions" to Phil who in turn battered Chris in the middle of the square. Chris had not bullied Ben since but he still didn't like the little freak but he was civil to him now. Chris and Jay were gonna best mates forever though; they had a real bond. They seemed to have been through everything together, Chris was there the night Jase died for example. Before Billy Mitchell had adopted Jay Chris had not thought much of him but now had respect for fostering his best friend

The reception was going ok; Stacey had gone home in a mood. She'd been acting really weird for a while now. Chris went to join Jay at his table and two began talking to Pat Evans and Peggy's sister Sal that is until a crying Danielle appeared being seemingly escorted out of the Vic by Archie and Ronnie

"But you're my mother" she was shouting "I put the locket in your glass, I put it in your champagne glass"

"You're wrong. YOU ARE WRONG" screamed Ronnie throwing Danielle out of the Vic

Things soon calmed down after that; Chris sent Stacey a text warning her of Danielle's state. It got to the speeches and as Ronnie was toasting her family the necklace that Danielle had placed in the locket fell out. Ronnie couldn't believe it; neither could Chris. Danielle was Ronnie's daughter and she had been telling the truth.

"You've lied to me, you've lied to her you've lied to everyone" said Ronnie to Archie in a confused kind of voice "How could you do that? Why would you do that?" Ronnie had begun crying

"Ronnie, the girl is demented you can't believe a word she says" said a desperate sounding Archie. Chris had never liked him; he'd driven Sean away after all.

"I've made her like that. Me, that's what I've done to her" said Ronnie now hysterical

"It's no one's fault" said Archie. He was a piece of work

Ronnie ran out of the Vic to look for Danielle followed by Archie and later Peggy. A few minutes later Peggy came back in screaming for her to get out. Thinking it wasn't the best time to disobey Chris and Jay headed down the chippy to have a laugh at today's events and to fill in Lucy and Peter. Little did Chris know the tragedy that had happened whilst he and his mates were at the chippy

P.S

I know the second part didn't really focus on Chris but it will become important to the narrative later on in the story


	8. Stacey falls apart

**Chapter Eight**

Danielle had been run over and killed by Janine Butcher just as she and Ronnie were about to have their happy ending. Stacey had witnessed the whole thing and was very upset about it; Chris was as well but he'd never got to know Danielle that well so it wasn't that bad for him. Stacey just sat on the sofa which reminded Chris of how Jean was when Sean left. Maybe Stacey had bi-polar too... Don't open that door Chris thought to himself. It was the morning after the wedding and Chris and Lucy were going about their usual buisness, buying sweets in the minute mart, missing the bus and having to spend 20 minutes behind in detention. Lucy got a bad press; she was a bitch to most people including her family but she and Chris were very close and it was almost like Lucy couldn't bring herself to be cruel to Chris

Entering the Minute Mart the two came across a lost Ronnie Mitchell who was picking a card; presumably to put down on Danielle's grave

"It's so awful isn't it" said Heather serving the teenagers

"Yeah" said Chris not able to keep his eyes off the grief stricken Ronnie despite wanting nothing more than to do just that

"Come on, we'll be late" said Lucy taking Chris's arm "You Ok"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" said Chris "Done that English yet"

"Oh crap" said Lucy placing her hand on her forehead "Have you"

"No, I was hoping I could copy you" said Chris. Chris and Lucy sat in the cafe all morning completing their English homework; Chris was convinced someone would say something but everyone seemed way too distracted. Arriving home quite like due to detention Chris found Stacey had not moved. He was seriously worried

...

Thanks to Peter, Max, Tanya and Stacey Lauren had been released with a suspended sentence charge It was Easter Monday and as Stacey was still moping around and preparing for the funeral Chris decided to take himself to Lauren's welcome home party.

"Hi Chris" said Abi Branning, Lauren's little sister beaming at the site of him "How are you"

"I'm OK" said Chris putting his coat on the peg

"Chris" yelled Lauren flinging her arms around his neck "I've missed you"

"We've missed you" said Chris greeting Lucy and Peter in the living room "What you grinning at" he asked Peter

"We're back together" said Lauren sitting herself down next to Peter

"That's great" said Chris a little put out. That could have been him and amber if she hadn't been such a stuck up cow

Over the next few weeks Stacey's behaviour became more and more unusual. She stayed out late each night and there was always another bloke emerging from her bedroom each morning which Chris found very uncomfortable. One Friday in May Stacey completely flipped and lost her pitch on the market. Chris decided to have it out with his elder sister

"What has happened to you" said Chris

"Nothing" said Stacey with a insane smile "I'm normal, completely normal"

"But you're not Stace" said Chris "You've been really weird for a while now"

"Oh shut up" said Stacey aggressively "You don't understand, no one does"

"Understands what" said Chris coming close to tears

"What it's like to have fun and just live in the moment" said Stacey

"Yeah, well there's a point where it becomes too much" Chris shouted back at his sister

"Oi, don't take that tone with me" said Stacey "I look after you, not vice versa. I have done all your life"

"I can look after myself now" said Chris

Stacey slapped Chris hard around his face. Upset Chris ran away despite Stacey's immediate pleas of apology. Chris passed Jean on the stairs.

A few moments later Chris heard a crash, Stacey had broken the window in her room and throwing stuff all over the square

"You're not well" said Jean

"Oh then, go on what's your diagnosis doctor" said Stacey up in Jean's face

"Same as me" said Jean. Chris struggled to hold it together; but he couldn't hide it away any longer he'd known for some time. Stacey had developed bi-polar disorder

P.S

It is really hard to write bi-polar Stacey so sorry if it's not great


	9. Bad Times

**Chapter Nine**

Not long after her breakdown Stacey fled the Slater household without even leaving a note; worried that this would send Jean loopy Chris, Mo and Charlie covered for Stacey saying she had gone to visit Lynne and then Belinda. Chris knew Jean didn't really believe them but she seemed to be staying sane; well as sane as Jean could be. Bored of living in a houseful of old people Chris began spending even more time with his friends. Jay had recently discovered that Billy had not helped Jase on the night he died like he claimed; Billy hid in the shower and had lied to Jay since day one. Chris was angry with Billy for raising Jay's hopes but at the same time had sympathy as it must've been terrifying in that flat. Jase's killer, Terry Bates, was due to stand trial that week and Chris was determined to support Jay throughout it. Unbeknownst to the teenagers Terry's wife Viv had threatened Billy saying that if he showed up in court they would hurt Jay. That Friday Jay was taken hostage.

Realising his friends was in trouble Chris alerted Billy, Dawn, Minty, Garry and Phil Mitchell who helped save Jay. Chris watched as many men were arrested and Billy and Jay head to court.

"Thank you" Jay said to his friend "I'd be dead if it weren't for you"

"Well, I couldn't be bothered with a funeral" said Chris

"Oh very funny" said Jay "You gonna come down to the court"

"No, you go" said Chris "I'll be waiting with a bag of chips for when you come back; I've got to go to Nan she's upset because she had to sell her pig". There was a sentence Chris had never expected to say.

X

A few weeks later Jay and Billy headed off on holiday and Chris began spending more time with Peter, Lauren and Lucy. One Monday night Chris got a text from Lucy asking him to come around to hers. Heading over Chris found Lucy, Peter and three pretty girls from Walford High; Jenny, Lisa and Megan.

"What's this about" said Chris aware that Jenny was staring at him

"It's about time you got back out there" said Lucy "Aint that right Pete"

"Err, Yeah" said Peter "Lucy, are you sure Christian will be alright with this"

"Yes, he'll be fine with it" said Lucy rolling her eyes "Just stay for a bit yeah"

"OK" said Chris

Christian and a man returned home at 11.30pm and Christian as furious with Lucy and Peter. Chris made his way home where he found Jean and Stacey on Arthur's bench. Stacey's appearance had drastically changed; she had cuts all over and bleached blonde hair. Chris was alarmed by his sister's appearance but was happy that she was home. Stacey continued to act strange for a few weeks but things reached their peak in late July when Stacey discovered Max and Tanya Branning had re-united; whilst confronting them Stacey and Tanya had a scrap which resulted in Stacey cutting her head. Chris, very concerned about his sister's mental health, encouraged Stacey to talk to a doctor

"Stacey, it will solve a lot of problems" he said

"I have told you over and over" said Stacey angrily "There is nothing wrong with me"

"Right then, kill yourself because that's the way you're headed" cried Chris tears pouring down his face

How had things got this bad again? 2009 had been rubbish so far


	10. Back For Good

**Chapter Ten**

Stacey eventually agreed to have some pills and her behaviour became more controlled over the next few weeks. Jay and Billy were away visiting Burt (Jay's granddad), Lucy had been grounded and Peter and Lauren were as inseparable as ever. So one August afternoon Chris took himself off into town to get some peace as Jean was convinced Mo was going senile, Stacey was in a seriously bad mood and Charlie was on holiday. Exiting HMV with a newly bought Chris bumped into a pretty blonde haired girl whose shopping went everywhere.

"Sorry" said Chris bending down to help the girl; when he looked up he realised it was Amber

"Hi" she said awkwardly "Chris hang on" she said as the brown haired Slater boy walked off "I'm really sorry about what I said"

"Look, you said it yourself. You don't want me because of where I come from" said Chris angrily

"I didn't mean it" said Amber "That night, dad took me to one side and told me that he didn't want you in the house. I had to say it"

"So he says jump and you say how high" said Chris

"What else can I do" shouted Amber "He brought me up by himself after my mum died"

"That doesn't mean you have to be his skivvy" said Chris "Stacey brought me up and I don't worship the ground she walks on"

"Aint Stacey you're sister" said Amber

"Yeah" said Chris realising he had never really gone into full detail about his past to Amber "She's raised me since I was 6"

"Why" said Amber

"Well, you know my dad died when I was a kid" said Chris and Amber nodded "Well not long after that my mum began acting strangely and she drove away my older brother Sean. Mum then had a mental breakdown and Stacey had to look after her and me at the same time. I don't re-pay her because there is nothing I could ever do that would be equivalent"

Chris and Amber talked all afternoon and learnt a lot about eachother. As Amber was getting on her bus she ran out of the line towards Chris. She kissed him on the lips

"What about your dad" said Chris realising they were attracting an audience

"Screw him. If he doesn't like it he can lump it" said Amber kissing him again. Chris noticed his neighbour Liam Butcher laughing from within the crowd

"Chris has got a girlfriend" he teased as Amber went running off

"What of it pip squeak" said Chris "Aint it past you're bed time"

"I'm 11" said Liam

"Why you in town by yourself then" said Chris

X

Richard agreed to give Chris one more chance and instead Richard, Amber and Caitlin came to the Slater's to help Chris celebrate his 15th birthday on the 27th August. Richard seemed utterly repulsed by the Slater family especially as Mo and Fat Elvis interrupted proceedings to try and sell Richard some dodgy meat. Halfway through the meeting Stacey cornered Richard

"Can I help you" snapped Richard

"Chris told me what you said about him" said Stacey "Who the hell do you think you are"

"Better than you and the filth you live with" said Richard pushing Stacey out of the way. Chris spotted him; he wanted to keep Amber this time but couldn't control his anger towards Richard

"Get off her" said Chris

"Big man" said Richard tauntingly "What are you gonna do knife me! I wouldn't put it past a little chav like you"

"Dad stop it" said Amber crying. Chris went over the comfort her

"Amber, please don't tell me you actually want to be with this boy" said Richard

"Yeah I do" said Amber "And if you can't accept that then I'm leaving"

"Oh don't tell me it's you and him against the world. You're the only ones who understand eachother" said Richard "Please, it's been done a million times before"

"Why can't you just accept him" said Amber

"Because you could do a hell of a lot better" said Richard "Dump him now"

Amber looked like she was struggling but Chris encouraged her and she eventually stood up to Richard. Richard was a maniac; he went completely mental and hit Chris. The police were called and one of Richard's friends bailed him out. Amber and Caitlin stayed with the Slater's for a few days until Richard turned up on the doorstop

"I want you both to come home" said Richard. Amber and Caitlin looked at eachother. Caitlin was a real daddy's girl as most 10-year olds are and she immediately forgave him

"Forget it dad, you've lost me" said Amber "Charlie says I can stay here as long as I pay my way"

"And how are you going to do that" said Richard "You have no money"

"Well; I'm underage so legally you have to give me money to support me and I'll get a job to tide me over" said Amber; she had figured a lot of this out. Caitlin couldn't believe what Amber was saying and disowned her. Amber hugged Chris and they hugged for hours; they were in love. A few days later Chris decided to give Amber a lesson in Slater family history with one of Mo's photo albums. As he was opening it Chris found Stacey's bi-polar pills stuffed in the back. She had given them up.


	11. Sectioned

**Chapter Eleven**

Having Amber around gave Chris a nice distraction from Stacey's ever present downfall; he didn't mention that she had been hiding her pills as he knew Jean would overreact. Amber seemed to enjoy living with the Slater's but she had grown up in a completely different way and area and she often commented how cool it was to see how the other half live. Chris saw that Stacey still had feelings for Bradley who had begun a relationship with a girl named Syd Chambers whom Chris was convinced was a boy until he met her. Peter and Lauren were having relationship difficulties after Peter told Jay and Chris that he and Lauren had sex in the allotments. Chris found it amusing and sad at the same time; Peter didn't have a clue sometimes.

Bradley and Syd announced that they were moving to Canada; Chris was sad as he and Bradley were once very close. Chris didn't like Bradley when he and Stacey began dating and Chris tried to set her up with "cooler" people like Martin Fowler, Mickey Miller, Deano Wicks and he even tried Gus Smith at one point. Chris soon grew to love Bradley and the day Stacey and Bradley got married was one of the best days of Chris's life. Obviously it didn't last and Stacey had since seen Steven Beale, Chris hated him and then it turned out he was gay and Callum Monks. Now officially divorced Bradley had moved on with his life and was committed to Syd and her son Noah.

It was October and it was Bradley and Syd's leaving do. Jean, Chris, Mo, Amber and Charlie all showed their faces but Stacey who had become somewhat of a recluse stayed at home. Chris was angry as he knew this could be the last time she ever saw Bradley

"Stacey not with you then" said Bradley noticing his ex-wife's absence and Chris couldn't help but detect a hint of disappointment in her voice

"No, she's ill" said Chris "But she sends her love and wishes you good luck. You excited"

"Very" said Bradley "It'll be weird leaving this place behind"

"Canada though" said Chris "Alright for some innit. The furthest I've ever been is Cardiff"

Not long after Stacey entered the Vic; she looked terrified. She was muttering stuff to herself and went over to Bradley. Bradley's mum Rachel made a bitter comment about her; she really was a bitter old cow. A few minutes later Stacey exited the toilets screaming and was followed by Archie Mitchell. Chris ran over to his sister

"Are you alright, what's he done" said Chris "What have you done to her" he demanded at the black sheep of the Mitchell family

"Nothing" said Archie "She just cut me with this glass; I was trying to calm her down"

Stacey pushed Chris away from her and smashed a glass on the bar; she held it up in protection and shouted that Syd and Ryan Malloy were in on a plot to kill her. Stacey soon fled the Vic and Chris tried to go after that but Jean pulled him back and said that she should go. Jean told Chris to stay put in the Vic for now. After a painful half an hour Chris and Amber made their way outside to say goodbye to Bradley and Syd. As Bradley was hugging Max a manic Stacey ran out of the Slater house followed by Jean, Dr. Al and some policemen. She fell on the ground

"DON'T HURT HER" screamed Jean "PLEASE DON'T HURT HER". Everyone's attentions were now on the distressed Slater and Chris, Amber, Mo, Charlie, Max, Tanya, Bradley and Syd made their way over to the scene. Chris sprinted to the car where Stacey was. She put her bloody hands on the window and mouthed that she was sorry. Bradley and Syd eventually left; Chris approached his mother

"I'm sorry" she said shaking "I'm so sorry"

"Good" shouted Chris. He stormed off into the house; he couldn't believe what his mother had done. He never wanted to see her again


	12. Amber vs Lucy

**Chapter Twelve**

It was the day after Stacey's sectioning and Chris was silent in anger with Jean; she was being very clingy with him probobaly due to him being her last remaining child. Amber could see Chris's upset and tried to talk to him but whenever she did he just bit her head off. It was breakfast and Jean and Mo were rowing and Jean slapped Mo. Chris angrily got up from the table and left for school; Amber followed him

"Wait" she said taking her attractive boyfriends hand "You're not going to school in this mood you're liable to hit someone"

"Good suggestion" said Chris getting up looking as geeky Ben Mitchell skipped across the road. Amber pulled him back down

"And what's that going to accomplish" she said angrily "The last thing we need is you going down for GBH"

"True" said Chris "I mean Stacey asked her to keep her out of those places and then what's the first thing Jean does. Calls the men in white coats who knows when we'll see Stacey again"

Amber and Chris walked hand in hand to school, Chris received some minor teasing about his physco sister thanks to Lucy spreading it around he really didn't know why he was friends with her sometimes. Ready to confront Lucy on the playground Chris was alarmed when Amber strides infront him and towards Lucy.

"That was not your thing to tell" Amber told Lucy angrily "It's none of your buisness what so ever"

"So, it's yours then" said Lucy in a bitchy voice "Get real, love you're only there until Chris gets bored and comes to me". Chris was shocked by her comment; did Lucy really expect him to go for her?

"Please" said Amber "Awww bless, little Lucy Beale has a crush on my boyfriend. What a loser". Lucy slapped her and Amber jumped on her soon they were rolling around on the floor knocking seven bells out of eachother. Peter and Jay eventually separated them; Chris just looked on shocked at how tough Amber was not many had a fight with Lucy and lived to tell the tale

"What" she demanded as she stormed out of the crowd that had given "Come on you" she said taking Chris by the hand

"That was amazing babe" said Chris hugging her

"Bitch had it coming to her" said Amber shooting a dirty look at Lucy who looked quite scared "Feeling any better"

"Yeah loads" said Chris almost lost for words

"I'd do anything for you" said Amber plonking herself down on his knee "You're like the best boyfriend ever"

"Am I" said Chris, sure he thought he was OK as a boyfriend but best ever?

"Yeah" she said ruffling his hair "You're sweet, cute and funny and you took me in at a moment's notice. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know I'm not much compared to Lucy and I know you guys went out"

"That was a very long time ago" said Chris "And thank god I ended it otherwise I'd be up to my neck in babies by now"

"But she's your mate" said Amber "She was you're best mate"

"I'd rather have you" said Chris

"Awww bless" said Jay they hadn't realised he, Lauren and Peter had been sat with them the whole time

"Why can't you be more like that" said Lauren slapping Peter on the arm. Lucy looked jealous; Amber had taken her spot in the group

X

A few weeks later Chris found himself invited to Tamwar Masoods birthday party and he had no idea why. He'd never spoken to Tamwar and if he was honest Chris had to remind himself who Tamwar was when he received the invitation

"Why has he invited me" Chris asked Peter in the cafe. Amber and Lauren were also with them

"Up numbers probobaly" said Peter "Lucy's going as well"

"Cow" said Amber "No offence Pete"

"None taken" said Peter. Over the last few weeks Chris and Amber had taken to going on double dates with Lauren and Peter and according to everyone else but seemingly invisible to them Chris and Amber were becoming more and more like an old married couple

"What exactly do you mean" said Chris when Lauren brought it up

"It's you're bickering and mini rows" said Lauren through her laughter, Chris had just gone to order a bacon sandwich but Amber had made him stop because Jean was cooking her sausage surprise (Chris detested sausage surprise). That night it was Tamwar's party

"Which one's Tamwar again" Chris whispered to Peter who pointed Tamwar out

"Hi I'm Chris" Chris said holding his hand out. Tamwar shook it "I hear you're a geek so I got you a pencil case"

"Thank you" said Tamwar a bit taken back

"You're welcome. You know quite a lot of fit birds for a geek" Chris observed. Amber slapped his arm

"Put you're tongue away" she said

Tamwar walked off when his brother and his brother's girlfriend walked in. Chris, Amber, Peter and Lucy ended up having quite a laugh after Amber and Lucy made up and Lucy snook some vodka into Tamwar's drink. Tamwar was a lot more fun when drunk and Chris actually ended up having a lot of fun. Chris caught up with Roxy he'd forgotten how well they'd got on before all the Sean stuff went wrong and Tamwar ended up puking on Lucy. Good times were had all around.

The next morning Chris received a letter; it was from Stacey. She wanted him and Amber to go and see her. Chris and Jean made up as well when Chris realised how hard it must've been for her to send Stacey away.


	13. A Piece of My Mind

**Chapter Thirteen**

Chris and Amber thought it was best not to tell Mo, Charlie and especially Jean that they were going to visit Stacey, good thing it was half term or they really would have struggled but as it was the holidays they could disappear all day and no one would bat an eye lid. Amber and Lucy still hated eachother they had just got along at the party for Chris's sake but Chris had made it clear to Lucy he couldn't forgive what she did easily. Walking to the train station Chris and Amber came across two boys who looked a few years older than them collecting for "orphaned horses"

"Alright baby girl" said one of the boys approaching the teenagers "Would you kindly give money to save orphaned horses"

"Will they even know they're orphans" said Chris; this guy can't have been serious "What's your name, you look familiar"

"Fatboy" said the boy flicking his wrist. Chris and Amber both smirked and walked off; Fatboy looked dissapointed his scam hadn't worked. Getting on a tube Chris and Amber talked about what they would say to Stacey she hadn't been in long and probobaly hadn't even begun to recover. Arriving at the home Chris gave in the slip and was escorted to the visiting room

"You really should have come with a guardian" the nurse told them

"Stacey's my guardian" said Chris

"That's not the point" said the nurse "I suppose you're here now. Chris was shocked to see how well Stacey looked after just a few weeks. She got up and hugged him, she didn't seem to want to let go of her little brother.

"How are you" said Chris taking Stacey's hand

"I'm getting there" she said quietly "How's mum"

"She's coping" said Amber taking Stacey's other hand

"Tell her I don't blame her" said Stacey now almost in a whisper

After a while a pretty black girl came and sat down next to Stacey. She was called Becca; apparently she was Stacey's new best friend although she seemed more fussed about the friendship than Stacey did. Chris questioned the suitability of making a friend whilst being treated for bi-polar disorder but Becca seemed perfectly friendly but Chris noted she knew a hell of a lot about the Slater's. She knew Kat was Zoe's mum and Uncle Harry was the father, that Little Mo's husband used to beat her and that Stacey and Chris had given Zoe a false alibi for the murder of Den Watts. These were things Chris had not yet told Amber.

"I don't want you coming back here" said Stacey as Chris and Amber left "The next time I see you two I want to be better. Deal"

"Deal" they said at the same time and bid a goodbye to Stacey

X

Chris and Amber returned home to Walford and were greeted by the news that Lucy had been mugged by an unknown attacker and that Jay had found her in the gutter. Amber maintained that she had it coming to her but Chris felt sorry for her. Chris also learnt something that Peggy had chucked Jay and Billy out of the Vic and they were now living with Archie. Whilst Jay was showing Chris around his new home Peggy stormed in and began shouting at Billy for betraying her. Chris could not stand the woman; she was so hypocritical and Chris couldn't hold it in anymore

Following Peggy from the house Chris confronted her

"What do you want darling" she said trying to be sweet

"For you to stop being such a nasty old cow" said Chris

"What do you mean" said Peggy taken a back a Slater of all people had dared stand up to her

"You chuck Billy and Jay out and now you dictate where they can and can't live" Chris was really angry with the Mitchell matriarch "You think you're queen of the bloody square don't you"

"And what would you know" said Peggy; Chris had woken the beast within "You're family are a pack of liars, crooks and inbreeds"

"Phil and Sharon were very close weren't they" said Chris reciting Mitchell dirty linen from the top of his head "Grant abused his second wife didn't he and don't tell me Sam was all innocent in the Den situation because she wasn't" Peggy looked shocked as Chris walked away

"And you were involved with Uncle Harry, the one who got his niece pregnant" said Chris "You're about as good as the rest of us Peggy Mitchell". Chris thought he came out of the confrontation pretty well; in fact he'd even have said he won


	14. Best Day Ever

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was nearing Stacey's release date and Chris was very excited about seeing her back to her old self, it had been nearly a whole year since she had been properly normal. She had started acting strange after Sean's exit. Jean went to visit Stacey and came back with tales of a "very rude little madam" called Becca; Chris had to agree with her she seemed very protective of Stacey when he had met her and was almost obsessed with her.

One day Chris noted that Bradley was back in Walford

"Ha I knew it wouldn't work out in Canada" Chris said approaching his ex-brother in law

"My mum's been in a car crash" said Bradley "That's why I'm back"

"Oh I'm sorry Bradders I didn't realise" said Chris feeling foolish "She OK"

"Yeah she should be fine" said Bradley "Have you err... seen Stacey"

"Yea she's coming out tomorrow" said Chris practically jumping with excitement

"Have you seen her then" said Bradley

"Once, but Stacey said and everyone else agrees I shouldn't go" said Chris annoyed with his families interference even Amber had backed them up

"Well they are in charge of you" said Bradley

"No one is in charge of me Bradders" said Chris "I like to make them think they run that house but I'm the one who's really in charge"

Chris liked having Bradley back he was someone to talk to that didn't have the common sense of a hamster because as much as Chris loved Jay he wasn't what you'd call mature. Somehow Jean managed to persuade Bradley to come and pick Stacey up Chris wanted to go but Charlie said that it would be better if he stayed so he didn't have to go to the clinic. Did they think Chris was mentally ill and they'd give him a place?

"OK, so maybe I've acted irrationally a couple of times" Chris ranted to Amber and Jay in the cafe

"Like the time you barricaded yourself in your room" said Jay

"No need to bring that up" said Chris feeling foolish and blushing slightly

X

Chris went home to greet Stacey and Amber not wanting to be a spare wheel in the reunion decided to stay in the cafe with Lauren, Lucy and Whitney, they began a conversation about boys

"What's it like being with Chris then" said Lauren

"How'd you mean" asked Amber

"Well, I get that he's cute and funny but he comes with a lot of baggage" said Lauren "I mean look at his family, they're like The Simpsons on speed"

"They're not that bad" said Amber

"You never met his cousin Kat" interjected Lucy "She was a right mad old cow"

"As opposed to you who's just a cow" said Amber "And I ordered tea not coffee. I love Chris, I love his family. We went to see Little Mo a few weeks ago and she's lovely; that Zoe sounds like a right piece of work though"

"But what about Chris" said Whitney "What's he like under that hard man image"

"Sweet, kind, funny" said Amber

"How boring" said Lucy

"Oh how's your boyfriend" said Amber

"Shut up" said Lucy

X

Chris bolted across the square to see Stacey get out of her taxi; he pulled his sister into the biggest hug he had ever given her

"Chris, you're choking me" said Stacey

"Sorry" said Chris again jumping with excitement "I just can't belive you back". Why did have to start crying now

"Oh it's OK" said Stacey wiping his tears "I'm home now and I'm going to be here for you forever"

Chris left Stacey to get used to her surroundings again; though he couldn't help but notice she shared a worried looking glance with Archie Mitchell. Chris dragged Amber away from her friends and they ran back home. Amber and Stacey had always got on well and Amber seemed just as delighted to see Stacey as Chris had been. A few hours later when Chris and Amber arrived home they found Bradley in the living room with Stacey

"What's this" asked Amber

"We're back together" said Stacey. Chris felt like all his Christmases had come at once

"Really" he said

"Forever" said Bradley kissing Stacey on the head. Before Chris knew it Bradley and Stacey we're jetting off on holiday to celebrate their new relationship. This really had been the best day ever.


	15. Countdown to Christmas

**Chapter Fifteen**

**FOUR DAYS TO GO...**

It was the 21st December and Christmas was fast approaching as was Stacey and Bradley's return from honeymoon. Chris and Jay had bought all their presents a few weeks ago; Chris had got Amber a necklace that cost him £100. It was the Monday before Christmas and a reluctant Chris and Amber were helping Mo watch over the children who would be in the nativity play

"Nan, do we really have to do this" said Chris trying to separate a fighting Bobby Beale and Tiffany Dean

"I need help" said Mo "I'm an old woman, I can't be looking after this lot be myself at my age"

"Why couldn't Dot have done this" said Amber putting a plaster on a girl's cut knee "And you could at least pay us"

"Cos she's ill and I kindly volunteered" said Mo "And both of you need to learn to do things from the kindness of your hearts"

Chris was relieved when all the kids went home and when Chris and Amber returned home to get ready for Jenny Backshores' Christmas Party they found a very much in love Bradley and Stacey sitting at the table with Jean and Charlie

"How was Spain" said Amber

"Brilliant" said Stacey hugging Chris "You too OK"

"Nan made us babysit without pay" said Chris

"Right" said Stacey looking puzzled "Any other gossip"

"Whitney Dean's peado got sent down for 20 years" said Amber

As Chris and Amber headed out into the night Chris looked back at No.23 and smiled. Everything was like the good old days again.

**THREE DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

Chris woke in the same bed as Amber at Jenny's with a slightly sore head. Jenny entered with a bemused Jay behind her. Chris raised his eyebrows but Jay shook his head

"Amber" Chris said awkwardly as the two plus Jay, Lauren, Lucy and Peter got on a tube "Did... did you enjoy it... you're first time I mean"

"It was OK" said Amber. "What about you"

"Yeah it was... great" said Chris taking her hand "I love you"

"Love you too" said Amber "Got my present yet"

"You'll have to wait and see" said Chris "Planning to see your dad Christmas day; I don't mind"

"I never want to see him again" said Amber "You're family are mine now"

"What about Caitlin" asked Chris

"I sent her a birthday card a few weeks ago but I haven't heard anything back" said Amber. Her eyes began to water and Chris pulled her into a hug

"You have me" he said

"Yeah" she said "What would I do without you eh"

"Be homeless" said Chris.

CHRISTMAS EVE

Christmas Eve was better than Christmas Day in Chris's opinion; the anticipation was just thrilling and with nothing to disrupt the flow this year Chris couldn't wait. His previous two Christmas's hadn't been great; in 2007 he thought he was about to watch a nice DVD with his family but instead saw Stacey with her tongue down Max's throat and last year Sean flipped out. Christmas had been a non event when Chris was growing up; Jean never bothered to buy anything and Stacey didn't have enough money to get him anything it wasn't until he moved to Albert Square that he had a proper Christmas.

Chris and Amber attempted to cook everyone a meal for Christmas Eve but forgot it was in the oven and nearly set fire to the kitchen. Instead the family headed to the pub as Peggy Mitchell was putting on a Christmas Party for everyone. Chris had heard that the Mitchells were broke following Sam's departure and that Archie and Janine were taking the Vic from then. Mo won Max Branning's car in the raffle but the good atmospheres was soon ruined by Janine and Archie's presence

"It's gonna kick off" Chris said to Amber as Archie and Peggy started at eachother; hate in both their eyes. Roxy looked ready to jump on Janine and Phil stood their looking humiliated and Ben of course was crying. Chris didn't really care about the Mitchells but joined in as everyone walked out in protest and as the broken Mitchells walked off in different direction; Peggy to Dot's, Roxy and Amy to Jack's and Phil and Ben towards Heather and Shirley's

"Can you believe that" said Mo as the Slater's returned home

"There's something evil about that man" said Charlie; Peggy had given him the banner from the Vic that said she was landlady

"What are you gonna do with that Uncle Charlie" asked Chris

"I've got a feeling that one day this might be needed" said Charlie "We'll just keep it for now"

Chris headed to bed after watching a film with the family; tommorow was going to be brilliant no drama. But once again, Chris had no idea what was going to happen tommorow


	16. Christmas Day

**Chapter Sixteen**

Chris woke early Christmas morning; he was 15 and hadn't had a wink of sleep. He was looking forward to a hopefully stress full Christmas day. Chris was soon joined by Amber, Bradley, Jean, Mo and Charlie but Stacey remained in bed; trust her to ruin the day. Stacey eventually awoke and was in a very weird mood and barely touched her dinner

"Happy christmas babes" Amber said presenting him with about five different present; Chris was worried she would be dissapointed with her present

"Happy Christmas" said Chris giving her the necklace "Look I know it's a bit tacky but-

"I love it" said Amber before he could finish his sentence "I love you"

"Love you too" said Chris kissing her under the mistletoe. Mo walked in

"Right you two let's go to the carol concert" said Mo handing them their coats

"Oh Nan do we have to" groaned Chris

"It'll be fun" said Jean "Won't it Stace..."

"I'm not going" said Stacey going upstairs. An angry Bradley followed her whilst Chris, Amber and the rest of the Slater's headed out into the square. Chris found Peter and Lucy and they didn't really sing, looking back at No.23 Chris saw Bradley and Stacey emerging. Bradley looked angry. Chris lost sight of both of them in the crowds; the carols were momentarily interrupted by Tiffany Dean announcing Bianca and Ricky were getting remarried

About half an hour later Roxy Mitchell came running out of her house with baby Amy in her arms, she handed Amy to a nervous looking Stacey. The carols continued but Chris kept his eyes on the Vic, something had kicked off. About 5 minutes later Roxy came storming out of the Vic

"What's happened" said Bianca moving towards her

"My dad... he's dead" said Roxy collapsing into the arms of Jack Branning. Chris was shocked by the words as much as he hated Archie Mitchell he doubted anyone would kill him on Christmas Day

Jack and Roxy headed back into the Vic whilst The Slater's opened their doors to the rest of the square as the "Who Killed Archie" debate started. Chris noticed the absence of Bradley as he sat with Amber and Whitney supervising Liam, Tiffany, Morgan and Amy

"Who do you think did it" said Whitney in a whisper

"I reckon it was that Peggy" said Amber "I would not get on the wrong side of her"

"Phil's got form though" said Chris "I for one don't believe Stella fell from the roof"

As the debate continued about half an hour Bradley returned home; Stacey shot him a look and led him into the hallway. Chris thought nothing of it and continued to pretend to listen to Liam telling him about his new racing car. A few hours later the sound of police sirens gathered everyone out onto the square. Peggy followed by Phil and to everyone's surprise Sam burst into the Vic and after two or three minutes everyone gasped as Ronnie Mitchell was escorted from the Vic in handcuffs

Despite the murder of Archie, Chris actually had his happiest christmas for a good few years and now everyone had something to talk about; Who Killed Archie Mitchell? It wasn't for a few months that Chris would realise how close to home the answer was


	17. Happy New Year

**Chapter Seventeen**

It was a few days after Archie's murder and Chris wanted some gossip on the murder; so did Amber. Thinking of ways to get information from the Mitchells Chris realised his best friend Jay was on the inside. Calling round at Jay's house Chris and Amber began probing him for information

"I honestly don't know" said Jay

"You must know something" said Chris "My money's on Phil"

"Will you keep your voice down" said Jay closing his bedroom door "Billy's downstairs"

"I never considered him" said Amber

"It weren't him" said Jay "He was with me all Christmas day"

"Are you upset about Archie" said Chris

"Not really" said Jay "He was alright to me but I don't think he was particularly nice."

"Did you do it" said Amber. Chris shot her a look; Jay laughed

"No" he laughed "It might not even be a Mitchell". Chris and Amber looked puzzled "Janine"

"Oh yeah" said Chris sitting down on Jay's bed "She nearly went down for murder once before Uncle Charlie mentioned it"

A drunken Phil arrived home with Roxy, Ben and Ronnie a few hours later

"Hey it's Chris Slater" said Phil staggering with a bottle in his hand

"I think we should go" said Chris "You goin Ricky and Bianca's for New Year Jay"

"Yeah should be" said Jay "I'll see you then"

"See ya later, Slater" shouted Phil as Chris and Amber left the Mitchells house

X

Bradley and Stacey seemed happy enough although Stacey was distracted Chris put it down to her recent release from hospital. Chris enjoyed having Bradley back but had forgotten how geeky and uninteresting he could be. Instead of going out like most young couples would Stacey and Bradley were staying in on New Year's Eve to watch a Doctor Who marathon

"Stacey, you don't like Doctor Who" said Chris as the family sat down for a New Year's Eve meal

"Yes I do" said Stacey kicking her little brother under the table "I love Computer men"

"Cyber men" said Bradley and Amber at the same time. Chris laughed. After dinner Chris and Amber (with nosey Mo in toe) left for Ricky and Bianca's

"Got any booze" said Liam who was acting as bouncer

"Like I'm gonna tell you" said Chris pushing past Liam holding Amber's hand. Mo handed Liam a cheap bottle of scotch before entering

"Chris, Amber this is Todd" said Whitney pushing a young boy towards them. Chris shook his hand and went to get him a drink

"Alright Bianca" Chris asked the ginger mum of four in the kitchen

"'Ere you was round the Mitchells yesterday weren't you" said Bianca

"Yeah I was" said Chris "And before you ask I didn't find out a single thing"

"Damn" said Bianca "Who's you money on"

"Phil" said Chris handing Amber her drink "You alright babe"

"Just Lucy that's all" said Amber "I hate her so much"

"Just ignore her" said Chris "Enjoy yourself". As midnight approached Amber was seriously drunk and Chris sober thanks to Mo's prying.

"I love you Chrissy" said Amber giving her boyfriend a big kiss on the cheek "You smell nice"

"Err, Thanks" said Chris

"You always smell nice" said Amber with a slurry voice "Do you know I think you're gorgeous. Do you think I'm gorgeous?"

"In some lights" said Chris "Kidding, of course I do"

"Good" said Amber passionately kissing him "Happy New Year"

"Ten minutes to go" said Chris but before the ten minutes had passed Chris had brought Amber back home and put her to bed. He kissed her on the forehead

"Love you" Chris said as he left

"Awww you little Romeo" said Stacey

"Funny" said Chris "Night"

"Night darling" said Stacey

And so as 2009 ended and 2010 began Chris hoped that 2010 would be A LOT better than 2009. 2009 had one highlight; Amber. Without her the year would have been terrible but she had changed Chris's life for the better


	18. Revelation

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was a few days after New Year's Eve and Chris and Amber were attending a party thrown by Lucy in Amira Shah's flat. It had all kicked off with Lauren and Peter; Lauren had caught Peter kissing a tall blue haired girl called Zsa Zsa and had attacked her. As the party descended into chaos Lucy screamed that a police car had pulled out infront of the flat, fleeing the flat with the rest of the teens Chris and Amber got some chips before returning home. Arriving at No.23 they heard Bradley and Stacey talking about moving away from Walford.

"You can't" said Chris "Why would you wanna leave"

"The world don't begin and end in Walford" said Stacey "We can't stay around here forever"

"Where would you move to then" said Chris

"Close enough for you to visit" said Stacey

"Good" said Chris relieved; he had imagined Spain or America "Cos, I don't know what I'd do without you around"

"Err, you have me" said Amber

X

2 weeks later and it was the funeral of Archie Mitchell. Chris did not want to go but Charlie and Mo forced him and Amber to attend as it would seem disrespectful; over the past few weeks Chris had begun to slowly piece together a giant jigsaw. It all started the night of Jean's birthday party when Stacey and Bradley announced Stacey was pregnant but then when everyone discovered Stacey was 3 months pregnant suspicions were raised; Bradley quickly covered his tracks and said that he and Stacey had slept together behind Syd's back. Also, Stacey had moved in Becca and she was being very weird but Amber said that could only be expected seen as though she was from a mental home

Chris didn't believe a word of it but kept his suspicions to himself but on the morning of the funeral he heard Bradley talk about how it would seem weird if they did not attend; Chris initially put it down to Bradley's paranoia about anything and everything but when he saw Stacey spit on Archie's coffins his suspicions reached boiling point.

"What the hell is going on Stacey" said Chris at the wake in the Vic

"What do you mean" said Stacey walking away from him

"You and Bradley, something's going on that you're not telling me about" said Chris his anger building up

"Nothing is going do you hear me" shouted Stacey realising she had attracted some people's attentions she dragged Chris and Bradley out of the Vic and stopped at the playground

"Right now I know something's not right" said Chris

"You can't just mouth off like that" said Bradley

"Well can you just tell me what the hell is going on" said Chris almost shouting "Because I do not believe a word of that sleeping with eachother story"

"It's true" said Bradley

"I know you" said Chris "I know she's got form but you-" Before he could finish his sentence Chris was knocked to the floor. Bradley had hit him

"Don't you ever say anything like that again" Bradley yelled "Are you hearing me you stupid little boy. Keep your nose out of other people's buisness"

"Bradley, stop it" said Stacey. Chris's nose was bleeding

"I just wanna know what's up" said Chris raising himself up

"Bradley isn't the dad" said Stacey shooting Bradley a look so he wouldn't protest "I was raped". Chris couldn't belive it he nearly fainted. Raped? When? Where? Who?

"By who" said Chris gulping dreading the answer. He had a vague idea

"Archie" said Stacey almost inaudibly "It was Archie"

It explained everything; Stacey and Bradley finished their tale of the events of Christmas Day. They both assured Chris that Bradley did not kill Archie. Chris promised not to breathe a word


	19. No One Seems to Care

**Chapter Nineteen**

The news that Archie Mitchell had raped Stacey knocked Chris for six; he just couldn't get the thought of it out of his head it made him feel physically sick. Bradley and Stacey were doing their best to keep their heads below the radar but the news that police were getting all men from the square to give DNA swabs to the police made Bradley panic as he had hit Archie.

Amber was getting sick of Chris and his behaviour so when Richard called out of the blue to ask her on holiday with him and Caitlin to sort things out she jumped at the chance. Amber tried to tell Chris where she was going many times but he didn't listen or was distracted eventually she got so fed up she told Charlie, left a note and went to the tube by herself. Walking down Bridge Street one afternoon Chris bumped into Lauren

"Thought you'd be at the tube" said Lauren

"Why would I be there" said Chris who really could not be bothered talking to Lauren

"To say goodbye to Amber" said Lauren "She's going on holiday with her dad, did she not tell you"

"No. No she didn't" said Chris almost bursting with anger he sprinted down to the tube station and managed to catch Amber just as she was about to board a train

"Chris" she said sounding surprise"

"So, you were just going to go" said Chris "Without telling me"

"I tried to. Over and Over and Over" she said sounding angry "But you've been so distant lately; it's like you're not even there"

"I'm sorry" said Chris "Please don't go, I need you"

"It won't be for long" said Amber "Let me do this. I've been missing them so much; I want a relationship with them"

"Since when" said Chris "You said we were you're family now; you said I was all you need"

"You are" she said "But I need a break occasionally; I will be back"

"Promise" said Chris

"Cross my heart" she said kissing him on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too" said Chris. He watched as her train left the station; it was like a scene from a 40's love movie.

X

Chris had let Amber go but he wished he hadn't; he felt so lonely without her. Jay kept reminding him it was Ricky and Bianca's wedding that Thursday but Chris really couldn't care less. He couldn't keep his mind off Amber and what she was doing and who she was associating with. What if she met a boy who was nicer than him? Or what if she and her family liked it so much they decided never to come back? Chris was tearing himself apart and no one could see; Amber wasn't answering her phone she'd probobaly forgotten all about him

It was the morning of the wedding and as a depressed Chris was overlooked once again Jack and Max arrived at the front door; Bradley and Stacey had some news

"We're getting married... again" announced Stacey. Chris stormed out of the room at the news; this was all going to go wrong he could tell. A few minutes later Stacey came and sat by him on the stairs; she looked really angry

"What the hell has got into you lately" she said

"Nothing" said Chris "And I could do without the lecture"

"Are you not even going to congratulate me" said Stacey "I thought you want this as much as me"

"Well I don't" said Chris "You and him never last; YOU WILL MESS IT UP". Stacey slapped him hard across the face

"You nasty little brat" she said "After all I have done for you. I have raised you since you were 5; I have given my whole life for you. Let me have one day for me; one day where I can focus on me and not have to look out for you"

"I never asked you too" said Chris. He passed Becca on the stairway; she seemed as displeased about the marriage as he did. Chris hated Becca; he hated her presence in the house. She was so clingy around Stacey and it really annoyed Chris

"You and me could stop this" she said grabbing his arm

"Do one you mad cow" said Chris shaking her arm from his. He watched on as Bradley and Stacey left with Jean and Max for the register office

"Come on you" said Jack grabbing Chris by the scruff if his neck "I don't want any cheek". Jack sort of threw Chris into his car in which Abi and Lauren were sat in

"They're really doing it then" said Lauren as Bradley and Stacey's cab passed Jack's car

"Looks like it" said Chris massaging his cheek. He was happy for Bradley and Stacey; he just felt so lonely. It was like no one noticed him anymore. The news that his sister was raped; Amber leaving and ignoring him; Charlie, Jean and Mo very rarely took the time to look after Chris as they thought he could do it; Stacey spending all her time with Bradley and barmy Becca just floating around. Chris hated his life; but little did he know how worse it was going to get.


	20. Bye, Bye Bradders

**Chapter Twenty**

Chris sat down next to Jay, Lauren and Lucy in the wedding and found himself smiling for the first time in a while as Bianca's mother Carol stormed the ceremony seemingly to stop the wedding; Bianca emerged a few minutes later with her wedding dress muddy. After the ceremony Chris couldn't wait to get back to the Vic and apologise to Stacey for his actions earlier; he really regretted what he had said. As Bradley and Stacey entered the Vic now Mr & Mrs. Branning Chris went over to congratulate his sister and apologised for his actions

Everyone in the square seemed to be at the reception; except Mo who had taken herself off on holiday with Fat Elvis; Chris noticed the absence of Becca. After a few hours a shaky looking Becca came into the Vic; Chris and Stacey were talking in the corner at the time. Becca was very downbeat about the marriage and muttered something about Ronnie's stolen hairbrush. Following her up the stairs Chris and Stacey found themselves with Ronnie on the landing. Becca shouted about how Archie had forced himself on Stacey and now she was lumbered with his kid but Ronnie revealed that wasn't possible as Archie was infertile; Stacey took Becca downstairs. Chris realised he needed to persuade Ronnie not to say anything

"You can't breathe a word to anyone" said Chris following her into the kitchen "You don't realise the damage it would do"

"He raped her" said Ronnie; there was no emotion in her voice. It was like she wasn't even surprised her father was capable of such a thing "She can't just keep quiet"

"She can" said Chris "She has to"

"Why" said Ronnie, it was clear her suspicions had been awaken "Why Chris"

He didn't want to tell Ronnie but it just sort of slipped out "Bradley, he attacked your dad when he found out. And the next thing he knew is that Archie was dead"

"He killed him" said Ronnie; there was no personality in her voice. She sounded mad

"No" said Chris "C'mon Ronnie, this is Bradley we're talking about he wouldn't hurt a fly"

Ronnie breathed in and assured Chris she wouldn't breathe a word to anyone; not entirely convinced Chris left the landing of the Vic to find Bradley and Stacey had hurriedly left with Max and Jack. About 10 minutes passed and Jean began worrying about where her daughter had got to.

"Chris, have you seen your sister" said Jean pulling Chris away from Lauren, Jay and Abi

"Not for about ten minutes" said Chris "Everything alright"

"There's just a few people want to talk to her" said Jean "Do you want to see the photo's"

"In a bit" said Chris "I'll just go find her"

Chris exited the Vic and hurried over to the Slater house; barging in the front door made Jack, Max, Bradley and Stacey gasp

"What the hell's going in" said Chris looking around at the four adults

"Nothing" said Jack "Just go back to the party"

"Stacey" said Chris; Stacey looked close to tears

"We're leaving" said Stacey in a whisper "The police are coming". As she finished her sentence DCI Marsden begin knocking on the front door. "You let go" whispered Chris "I'll get rid of them"

Stacey hugged Chris before exiting through the backdoor with Bradley, Max and Jack. Chris opened the door

"Is your sister about Mr. Slater" said DCI Marsden making her way into the Slater house

"Come in why don't you" said Chris closing the door; he had to be really careful "Haven't seen her for a while actually. Don't you just hate that? Whenever you don't need someone there always there but the minute you do there nowhere to be found? I suppose that's quite common being a police officer"

"Are you purposely trying to waste my time" said DCI Marsden

"Of course not" said Chris "You're welcome to search the house if you like". It took the police 5 minutes to search the house. Escorting the police out of the house Chris saw Jack and Max approach. After creating a few more distractions it was time up; Bradley had been spotted. He climbed onto the roof of the Vic and was closely followed by some police officers. Chris, Max, Stacey, Jack, Becca and Janine Butcher watched as Bradley desperately tried to escape from the officers

"STACE" He yelled spotting his wife near the market "STACE RUN" And with that Bradley lost his footing and fell from the roof of the Vic. Stacey ran towards him; Max and Jack were restrained by police officers; Becca looked faint and Janine began heavily panting. Soon a crowd of wedding goers exited the Vic to inspect the fuss.

Chris just knelt down on the floor as Max comforted Stacey; Bradley was dead. Chris was heartbroken he couldn't belive it. Bradley dead. It just didn't seem real. Jean and Charlie ran towards him and took him home. After a few hours Stacey returned and went straight to her room without uttering a word

The next day Chris, Becca, Mo, Charlie and Jean all tried to coax Stacey out of her room and to Chris's disappointment it was Becca that eventually made her emerge. Chris couldn't face going to the mortuary and broke the news to Amber on the phone; she was very upset. After a few hours everyone but Stacey returned

"Where is she" asked Chris frantically

"She's just having a few last moments with Bradley" said Jean

"And none of you thought to stay with her" said Chris furiously "A widowed pregnant bi-polar sufferer; great thinkers you lot"

Chris's suspicions were right as Stacey never returned home; she had run away


	21. Fall from Grace

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Chris literally had no one to talk to; Stacey missing, Bradley dead and Amber on holiday Chris was left with Jean, Charlie and Mo who despite their best intentions just couldn't get through to Chris the way Stacey, Bradley or Amber could. Lucy and Peter had problems of their own; Jay was away visiting relatives and Lauren had moved away from the square leaving Chris friendless as well. He just felt alone; he'd never felt so alone in his life

Becca was still hanging around now Chris hated her more than ever, just one day after Bradley's death Becca had told Stacey that she should move on. Chris had hopes as high as Jean's that Stacey would turn up at Bradley's funeral but she didn't. Chris couldn't face the sermon and almost fainted going in to the church; people were even saying Bradley was Archie's killer which was absolutely ridiculous Bradley was no murderer. And to top it all off the face of Archie Mitchell was still present over the square; his big advertisement banner opposite the Vic was due to be taken down but the council had not 'found the time' to do it yet

It was Tuesday morning and Chris had the momentary belief that everything was OK; that second when you wake up and every things seems fine but it soon followed by the heartbreaking realisation that all is not well. Chris eagerly looked at his phone; Amber had still not texted him she was being really distant. Chris was terrified that she would never return to Walford and just move back in with Richard and Caitlin. It was not even like she needed her stuff; Richard could easily afford more

Going downstairs Chris found Charlie, Becca and Mo scoffing bacon sandwiches around the kitchen table; the mere sight of food made Chris feel physically sick but ever since his hunger strike last year Jean had been worried he was anorexic and force fed him.

"You'll be late for school" said Mo after checking her watch

"I'm goin back to bed" Chris shouted back despite being in his uniform. He didn't even remember putting it on.

"Oh no you aint" said Charlie grabbing his arm "I thought you were more mature than this Chris"

"Well, you were wrong weren't you" said Chris suddenly all the anger suddenly exploding in him Chris pushed Charlie back so hard his uncle fell over. Mo and Jean rushed towards Charlie and Becca grabbed Chris by the ear

"Get out and don't come back until you've calmed down" said Becca throwing Chris out of the Slater's front door. Chris looked around the square and headed over to the Minute Mart. Entering the shop he found Ben and Jay. Chris put a cheap bottle of cider called "Buzz Cider" in his bag. Ben saw him

"Tell one soul Mitchell and I'll kick your head in" said Chris to the younger and weaker Mitchell boy. Jay grabbed Chris's shoulder

"Don't talk to him like that" Jay sounded angry

"Oh and you and little Benny finally together" said Chris "Thought it'd be only a matter of time until he turned you; weak little puff". Ben looked very hurt at the words and Jay punches Chris in the mouth. Soon a massive fight broke out between the two boys in the street which was separated by Phil Mitchell and Ryan Malloy

"He hit me first" said Chris trying to escape Ryan's grasp. Phil was holding Jay back; Lucy and Whitney were looking on scared

"He's gone mad just like his sister" said Jay explaining himself to Phil "He just started on Ben for no reason"

"What did he say" said Phil glancing towards Chris

"Called him a weak little puff" said Jay; Ben nodded clearly still terrified

Chris ran off to the park where he started drinking the cheep booze. A tall pretty blued haired girl came and sat next to him on the bench

"Zsa Zsa Carter" said the girl holding out her hand. Chris shook it "Mind if I have a nip; boyfriend trouble". Zsa Zsa took some of the cider.

"You not going to school either then" said Chris

"Na, don't feel like it today" said Zsa Zsa "What was you're fighting about"

"You know when someone knows just how to push you're buttons" said Chris; in his head it seemed simple. Jay, his best mate, had chosen a little dweeb like Ben Mitchell over Chris but to everyone else Chris ad just started on the boys for no reason. After talking for a while Chris decided he quite liked Zsa Zsa and tried to kiss her. She pushed him off digusted

"You sick little pervert" she said slapping him "Get a life weirdo"

Chris finished the booze and decided to return to the Minute Mart and get more. Dot found him and took him to the launderette

"Now, why don't you tell me what's troubling you" said Dot passing him a cup of tea

"Just stuff" said Chris "Bradley and what they're saying about him"

"I know how you feel" said Dot "I don't belive a word of it myself course everyone else is saying different but if we learn one thing in our lives Chris it's this. Never bow to peer pressure; you keep you're good memories of Bradley alive"

Dot made Chris feel slightly better but it wasn't enough so when Dot left to get some biscuits from the back room Chris darted out of the minute mart

He looked up at the bridge above the market; he didn't know why but he wanted to climb it. It was being repaired so there was some scaffolding which made it easier for Chris to climb. Chris stood at the very edge of the bridge. There was a gasp amongst the on-lookers who included Jean, Charlie, Mo, Becca, Jay, Ben, Lucy, Dot, Zsa Zsa and Peter. Becca ran to Max's house she bashed on the door

"You need to come now" she said to a bewildered Max, Billie and Carol who followed her. Max climbed to the top of the scaffolding to try and talk the troubled Slater boy down. He was the last person that Chris wanted to see

"Chris, I know you think this is my entire fault" said Max putting out his hand "But everything thing is going to be OK I promise". Chris suddenly realised what he was doing and where he was. He was terrified of heights. Chris froze.

Max didn't like this situation less than a month had passed since his own son had fallen from a roof. Chris slowly made his way back to the scaffolding but lost his balance. He fell from the bridge onto Ian Beale's Landover. Chris lay there unconcious and bleeding.


	22. Everybody Loves Chris

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Everyone looked on in horror as Chris lay unconcious on the car bonnet, his face was bruised and bloodied and he was bleeding from his hand. His arm was dislocated and he had a broken angle. Jean ran towards her youngest child and cradles him tightly in her arms whilst an ambulance was called. Lucy cried into Peter's arms and Max stood on top of the scaffolding with terrible memories of his son's death a few weeks before coming flooding back in.

Jean and Mo went with Chris in the ambulance, he was in a critical condition. It broke everyone's hearts to see Chris in such a state and everyone knew they were to blame in some way. Jay was physically sick when he returned home with a shook up Ben, maybe just maybe, if he had taken the time to speak to Chris over the last few weeks he wouldn't be in the state he was now but Jay had convinced himself that it would be better to leave Chris to grieve for Bradley. Lauren and Lucy were in disbelief; they had always babied Chris a bit they called him their "cute little guy" and they couldn't bear to see him in any pain

Chris was in a critical condition in hospital and as the doctors operated on the teenager Jean, Mo, Charlie and Becca faced a long and agonising wait in the hospital. Max and Carol turned up later that night. Jean flew at Max.

"Why are you so determined to destroy my family" she screamed pounding Max's chest; Charlie pulled her off him

"Is there any news yet" asked Carol sitting Max down

"Nothing" said Becca "What if he's not OK". Mo gave her a sharp look "Don't say that" she snapped at Becca

"No she's right" said Jean standing up "I need to prepare for the worst". At that moment a doctor entered the waiting room

"Is he OK" asked Charlie; before the doctor could speak Amber and Jay busted through the doorstep "I just got back" said Amber; she had been crying "Jay's told me what's been going on; I'm so sorry. I lost my phone on holiday"

"Chris is stable" said the doctor "Still unconcious but there's no permanent damage done"

"Is his face messed up" asked Amber worried Chris would be deformed. He had the loveliest face in her opinion

"No he's as pretty as he was before" said a nurse "He should be awake within the hour"

"Oh thank god" said Jean crying

X

A few hours passed and Amber waited anxiously as Chris talked to Charlie, Mo and Jean. Somehow Chris still made her laugh even at that moment in time; Chris caught her eye as Mo was hugging him and rolled his eyes. After Charlie, Mo and Jean had done Amber practically ran into the room. She wanted to hug him and never let down but found herself hitting his good arm

"YOU ARE A FLAMIN PRAT" She said hitting his arm harder every time "You could've died you idiot"

"Nice to see you too" said Chris his voice was very weak. He had cuts and bruises up and down his face yet he had never looked so adorable. Amber studied her boyfriend carefully; she saw a scared little boy and before she knew it she was kissing and hugging him and was crying

"Do you know what I would do without you" she said after half an hour putting his hand in hers "I don't think I'd go on"

"It wasn't a suicide attempt" said Chris "I just wanted someone to notice; I thought you'd run off with some Spanish hunk and I'd never see you again"

"What" said Amber stroking his face "Why would you think that?"

"I mean look at me" he said looking down at his body "Some mentally ill ugly weirdo who chucks himself off bridges! Who the hell would want me?"

"OK" said Amber taking a deep breath "First of all you're not ugly and if you don't believe me look at Abi Branning; she jumps a mile when she sees you. You don't chuck yourself from bridges you fell from one and hey so what if you're mentally ill"

"It does run in the family" said Chris smiling; Amber smiled back "I'm sorry"

"Forget about it" said Amber stroking his hair "Go to sleep". A few hours later Chris awoke in a bit of a haze; he looked at the clock it was 1 in the morning. He glanced to the chair beside his bed. Someone was there. Stacey was there. Chris didn't know if it was a side effect from the pain killers but Stacey was definitely there; she was holding his hand

"I'm sorry" she said barely audible. Stacey leaned forward and kissed her younger brother on the forehead "I'm so sorry". Stacey backed out of the room quietly. When Chris awoke the next morning he convinced himself it was just a dream.


	23. Home

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

A few days later and Chris was released from hospital; he just felt stupid about it all. Amber being back helped so much up until now Chris was always paranoid that she would run off with someone else with less baggage but seeing her in such a state when he was injured made Chris realise he and Amber had something special.

Jean, of course, was busy making things nice for when Chris got home and Becca for some reason invited Jay, Peter, Lucy, Leon, Zsa Zsa, Fatboy, Whitney and Billie round for a "welcome back" party but to be honest Chris could not be bothered with it he just wanted to get back to normal and hopefully Stacey would return soon.

"Welcome back" said Jean running out of the front door as Chris exited Charlie's cab "How are you my brave little boy"

"Fine mum" said Chris already annoyed with his mother's behaviour

"That was a hell of fall" she said rubbing his back "I thought you were dead; thank god you're OK"

Chris was pleased when he found Jay waiting for him in the Slater's kitchen; Jay had persuaded Becca to just let him come around

"I'm sorry about what I did" said Chris; Amber had gone out with the family leaving Jay and Chris to talk. Chris was layed on the Slater's sofa with a bed cover over him; Jay was purched on the end of sofa "I hate falling out with you"

"Soppy git" said Jay laughing at his best friend "I'm sorry too, I was bang out of order for what I said about Stacey"

"Well, I didn't treat Ben nicely" said Chris

"Lille geek gets on my nerves sometimes" said Jay "Friends forever". Jay held out his fist, Chris hit it with his

"You got it" said Chris "My brother from another mother"

X

A few days after his return from hospital Chris got a very nice surprise; he had been sleeping on the sofa as his broken leg restricted him from climbing the stairs to his bedroom. One morning Chris woke up to find Stacey stroking his hair; she was back

"You little idiot" she said grinning at her little brother, she kissed him on his head "You're so precious you know that"

"How long have you been back" asked Chris "Why are you back?"

"I came home" said Stacey "Max found me, brought me to my senses I belong here. Here with all my memories of Bradley, and I need you in my life"

"I'm so glad you're back" said Chris "For the first time in my life I was without you and I fell from a bridge onto a car"

"Ian Beale's car as well" said Stacey "Can't see him being too happy about that"

"He came round bless him" said Chris sitting up "Said I don't need to think about repayments just yet"

Chris enjoyed having Stacey back a lot and his life was piecing itself back together. He and Amber were closer than ever; Jay was his best mate again and life just seemed peaceful and Becca had begun growing on Chris as well. If Chris could learn one thing from this experience it was that he was cared about; a lot.

Mo said that she, Becca and Charlie were asked for updates on his condition at least 15 times a day; even Janine Butcher had shown concern apparently. Confused about this Chris asked Amber why this was so, she tutted

"You have a very low opinion of yourself you know" she said "Why do you never see how much everyone loves you?"

"What's to love" asked Chris; he really could not see why anyone would give a toss about him

"You're just..." Amber paused trying to think of a word to describe Chris

"You're special" said Stacey walking into the room "There's just something about you; you're special"


	24. The Truth

Chapter 24

A few months later and with his life back on track and GCSE are taken; Chris decided he needed a job. He'd never had a job before he'd always relied on Charlie for those matters but as money became tighter in the Slater household Chris felt bad about sponging off his family, even Amber had got herself a job in the Minute Mart after Mo reluctantly told her she would have to start paying rent. Chris couldn't think of any job he could do; Jay wanted him to work at the archers but Chris knew nothing about how to fix cars at all and plus Chris could not be bothered with socialising with the caveman Phil Mitchell and his muppet Ricky all day everyday and Chris felt integrated enough into the Mitchell family enough as well

"Any luck babe" Amber said as Chris walked in to the cafe, he had just tried the job centre and they had nothing even worth looking at

"No" said a disheartened Chris; he looked over at a frustrated Ian Beale "What's up with old weasel over their"

"Don't know" said Amber "I try to keep my communication with that man to a minimum"

"Alright Ian" said a chipper Chris spotting an opportunity "Why the long face"

"The flaming stock support have given me too many apples" said Ian shoving an order form in Chris's face "Look at this, it says 2 crates not 8 and they won't take them back"

"Well, I'd say you're in a bit of a pickle" said Chris, an idea forming in his head as he spoke "I could do you a deal"

Ian looked sceptical "It would involve a lot more profit for you" said Chris; he'd known this man 6 years and had learnt what picked up his interest "With a small cut for me of course"

"What" said Ian folding his arms, he really did look doubtful

"If I sell half of these apples by the end of the day, you will give me a job" said Chris holding out his hand to the buisness man. Ian shook it "Deal" he said

Chris found market trading ridiculously easy he had no idea why Stacey and Becca always complained about it; it was so easy. A joke to bring in the customers, a little banter and then cleverly disguise the blatant rip-off; Chris did so well that he sold 66 apples whereas his goal was only 40. Ian and Jane came over at the end of the day to inspect Chris's progress

"Blimey" said Ian "I was not expecting this; have you given them to Bianca Jacksons feral children"

"Nope" said Chris "Every apple that has gone; has been sold. Well I did eat one King Edwards but hey you've got to have a lunch break"

"I'm very impressed" said Ian "The jobs yours... that's if you want it of course. As long as you don't mind the early starts"

"Early starts" said Chris "I grew up in the same house as a woman who would occasionally decide to put on impromptu Cliff Richard concerts at 3.30am (No word of a lie) I can cope with early mornings"

"Well, I'll put you down on my rota for Tuesday and Thursday mornings for now" said Ian "I'll probobaly expand on your hours after I've fired Billy"

"Why what's he done" asked Jane

"Nothing" said Ian walking off "Yet". Chris laughed; Ian was actually alright when he wanted to be. Chris returned home to find Jean and Becca going somewhere in a hurry

"What's going on" Chris asked Charlie as the Slater's piled into his taxi

"Stacey's gone into labour" said Charlie starting the cab. The collective Slater's sprinted down the hospital hallway and waited for what seemed like hours until Stacey was able to be seen. After everyone stopped cooing at baby Lily after half an hour Stacey asked for some alone time with Lily and the Slater's went home

Two days later Chris bumped into Max Branning in the square; he was going to see the baby. Apparently Stacey had asked Max to bring Chris along as she has something to tell him.

"There's my favourite niece" said Chris going straight over to baby Lily "Who's a good girl". Chris turned around to look at Max and Stacey

"Are you sure about this Stace" Max asked Stacey

"Yeah" she said "It's time he knew"

"Time I knew what" said a confused Chris looking from Stacey to Max

"You knew the truth about what happened the night Bradley died" said Max; Chris noted the atmosphere had changed

"What" said Chris "I know Bradley didn't do it"

"So do we" said Max "You may want to sit down for this"

"Will you just tell me" said Chris getting more and more frustrated

"It was me that killed Archie Mitchell" said Stacey "I did it"

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing

"What are you talking about" he demanded "You can't have"

"I did" said Stacey she was crying "Don't hate me"

"I don't hate you" said Chris; he was in shock trying to piece everything together in his head "So, that's why Bradley was running"

"You're being really mature about this" said Stacey taking her younger brothers hand "And the only reason I haven't given myself up to the police is because of Lily"

Chris wasn't exactly pleased with the news that his sister was a murderer but decided to stay strong as she clearly regretted what she had done and besides Archie did rape her. Obviously Chris was not going to say anything Stacey had suffered enough and Archie Mitchell was better remaining in the past


	25. Lucy's Goodbye

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

As Chris settled down more within his life he appreciated it was probobaly the best it had been for ages. He now had a steady income and was earning more than average pay as Ian Beale had decided to make Chris into his next prodigal employee. Chris and Amber were more in love than ever; Stacey and baby Lily were home happy and healthy; Becca didn't bug him anymore and although knowing he had a murderer sister was a bit uncomfortable Chris didn't care remotely and as long as only Stacey, Max and Chris knew this information there was no reason why it should get out

Although Chris's life was not full of drama anymore there certainly was a lot going around the square. Lucas Johnson it turned out was a grade A murdering not job who locked Denise up and pretended she had died and Ben Mitchell was inside for attacking Jordan Johnson with a wrench (Chris laughed for 4 hours straight when Jay told him). It was late August and Amber realised it was time for Chris's 16th birthday party

"August 29th 1994" said Jean as she, Amber, Stacey, Becca and Mo sat at the Slater's kitchen table planning a surprise birthday party for Chris "It was very, very warm that day. Labour seemed to go on for hours and It did. But in the end I got this beautiful baby boy".

"Anyway" said Stacey giving Lily some food "If you wanna have it here Amber I'm sure we can make all be desecrate for the night and besides I'm going to scatter Bradley's ashes with Max later". Becca did a double take at Bradley's name.

"Who you inviting" said Mo "I don't want any toe rags loitering the place with dodgy stuff"

"Quite a lot of pot calling the kettle black there" said Amber; Mo shot her a look "Just Jay, The Beales, Leon, Fatboy, Mercy, that Zsa or whatever she's called; Darren and his bird and all Chris's mates from school"

"Chris never talks about school much" said Stacey "Never. He's left now I know but was he popular"?

"Ridicously so" said Amber "We'd walk in the front gates and people would literally be all over him"

"Why did he never say anything" said Stacey "What were his grades like; he never gave us one parents evening slip"

"He muddled along OK; I think he was best at Maths and Geography" said Amber "He talked about them a lot; he hated English Lit though"

It was the night of Chris's party and Amber asked Jay to keep Chris amused for the day whilst she, Mercy and Whitney got things ready for that night. Chris spent all day in the Vic with Jay catching up on some Mitchell gossip

"Sam is pregnant" said Jay handing Chris a can of coke as they sat in the living room playing on video games "Reckons its Ricky's"

"Could be Jack's" said Chris "She and him did do the dirty; but then again she is blonde and a Mitchell he was bound to have shagged her at some point. Give him time he'll get through Peggy"

"You don't have a high opinion of him do you" said Jay; Chris smirked

Finally, at 8pm Chris and Jay headed back to the Slaters were Amber and everyone were hiding in the living room.

"Where the hell is everyone" said Chris switching on the living room light; he nearly had a heart attack when everyone jumped out

"Happy birthday my darling" said Amber kissing him

The party was in full swing when at about 10pm Lucy came into the kitchen and asked for a private word with Chris. Chris had decided not to drink that night as he could not be bothered with a hangover the next morning and he was convinced the pint of water trick would not work

"I'm leaving" Lucy announced as reluctant Amber finally left the kitchen. Chris was flawed by Lucy's revelation

"Why" Chris said genuinely upset

"Walford's not for me anymore" said Lucy "I doubt it ever has been"

"Where are you going" asked Chris now close to tears

"My Nan's in Devon" she said with tears in her eyes. Saying goodbye to Chris; the boy she had feelings for since the day she met him was proving the most difficult thing Lucy had ever had to do "There's just one thing I need to tell you before I go and that's that I love you"

Chris knew of Lucy's feelings towards him and they were completely unreturned on Chris's part but he was not going to be mean to Lucy about it

"I think I've always loved you" said Lucy "Amber's a lucky girl getting lovely gorgeous you; I'm really gonna miss you Slater"

"I'll miss you Beale" said Chris giving Lucy a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and left.


	26. Fire at the Queen Vic

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Becca, it turns out, was the one who shopped Bradley to the police on the night that he died; an admission which had Becca ejected from the Slater household with immediate effect and received a warning to never return to Albert Square. Although Chris had grown to quite like Becca he wasn't really bothered about her leaving and if he was honest he was probobaly just going along with it to make Stacey happy

Becca's departure had made Stacey have a funny turn and she was displaying the characteristics of bi-polar disorder again. As Chris watched Janine Butcher head off to her sham wedding Stacey barged passed him not even noticing him; Chris followed her.

"Stacey, Stace where are you going" said Chris running up to his sister

"Police station" said Stacey continuing to walk without looking at her younger brother

"Why" said Chris running so he was infront of Stacey; she stopped dead in her tracks "Why the hell would you wanna go there for"

"I'm going to tell them" said Stacey with an insane smile "I'm going to tell them everything"

"No, no you're not" said Chris desperately trying to pull Stacey back. He could kill Becca for this. Stacey tried to pull herself off Chris but he was too strong for her

"Chris, please" she begged "I need to do this; I need to tell someone I need to atone for my sins"

"No. No you don't" said Chris "You have already payed a big enough price; you lost Bradley"

Chris's words seemed to hit Stacey hard and without saying anything or looking at Chris she turned on her heal and walked away. Later, Chris along with Amber, Mo, Jean, Charlie and a reluctant Stacey went to the Vic because for some reason they had decided to go to Janine and Ryan's wedding reception

"Had to stop Stace going to the old bill earlier" said Chris cornering Max who was in attendance with his new girlfriend Vanessa

"What" said Max "Why she was going there"

"To tell them about Archie" said Chris in a whisper "Said she wanted to atone for his sins; she aint well Max"

"Well, I'll have a word later" said Max taking a drink from Roxy "See ya"

Chris joined Amber, Jay, Darren and Jodie near the toilets at the back of the Vic and managed to have a good time despite avoiding Stacey who acting weirder and weirder. She dragged Ryan into the toilets; then Pat followed them in then Ryan and Pat exited

"Babe, stop putting all your attention on her" said Amber "Just leave her; she'll be fine"

About 10 minutes passed and everyone was having a good time when Peggy Mitchell appeared from behind the bar shouting something about the fire

"Old cow's finally lost it" Chris whispered to Jay and Jodie as Peggy flapped up and down the bar. However as Chris finished the sentence a large explosion came from behind the bar

Chris, Jay, Amber, Jodie and Darren were all lifted off their feet by the explosion and were flung against the wall. Chris picked Amber up with his hand but could not see for the amount of smoke. He heard people shouting and screaming eachother. Chris and Darren led the group to what they thought was the door but they were blocked by a barrage of flames; they retreated backwards. Amber was coughing a lot whilst Jay looked faint. Chris turned around and Darren was gone.

"We're gonna have to jump it" Chris said to Jay, Jodie and Amber

"Are you mad" said Amber

"It's our only choice" said Chris

The teens eventually made their way out of the door and threw the flames where they met up with Darren and Whitney. They stood in a group until Chris noticed Stacey and Lily were not with Jean and Mo. Suddenly a window from the Vic living room smashed; it was Stacey

"Help" she screamed. Chris, Jean, Mo and Amber ran towards the window and Chris tried to run into the Vic but was held back by Max and Billy. Ryan eventually found a ladder and climbed to the window where Stacey handed Lily to him. Ryan gave Lily to Zainab Masood who took her to the ambulances; Amber went with them.

Chris refused to move until Stacey was out; Ryan was stronger than Chris so mounted the ladder once again to get Stacey out. Ryan and Stacey were making their way down the ladder when the Vic exploded and flung them both to the ground; Chris was thown by the force of the explosion and made his way over to Stacey.

The next day, Chris was with Stacey in the hospital room where she and Lily were being treated. Stacey told Chris that Ryan that he was Lily's father and that she had accidentally let it slip to Peggy that she killed Archie; Chris accepted this but it did make him wonder how many other secrets his sister was keeping from him

Peggy Mitchell stormed into the hospital room

"Christopher, can you leave please I need to talk to your sister" Peggy said acting like lady of the manner once again; words could not express how much he hated Peggy

"No way" said Chris folding his arms and sitting down next to Stacey "I know what you're here to talk to her about"

"Wait you know" said Peggy angrily "And you said nothing"

"You bleeding hypocrite" shouted Chris; he didn't make a habit of shouting at 70-year olds but she was a definite exception "All the shady stuff your lot do that you cover up"

"Never a murder" said Peggy

"Oh I think there's a few hidden in the woodwork" said Chris spitefully

Peggy was despicable; she tried to get Stacey to take the blame for the fire at the pub. Peggy then left and apparently left Walford for good. Goodbye Peggy; couldn't have come soon enough in Chris's opinion. At least Chris had survived a pub fire.


	27. Kat and Kidnapp

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

A few weeks after the fire and Chris received the shock of his life when he walked in the kitchen to find his cousin Kat there after five years away from Walford. Kat's hair was now black and she looked like she had gained a bit of wait

"Blimey, you aint half gown" said Kat following her hug with Chris who was now taller than her "Handsome little thing aren't you" she finished ruffling his hair; it was like having another mum. Kat clocked eyes on Amber

"Who's this then" said Kat "Some other cousin crawled out the woodwork"

"No, I'm Chris's girlfriend" said Amber cuddling Chris. Kat smiled "Well, it's very nice to meet you err..."

"Amber" she said holding her hand out only to be pulled in for a hug

It turned out Kat was on the run from some kind of mafia boss and when they showed up at the Slater house all looked doomed as the Slater's tried to get the men to back off from the house. Suddenly a voice came from behind and everyone turned around in shock. Alfie Moon stood there bold as brass

"You are knicked son" said Alfie holding up a police badge and the robbers ran out of the front. Kat and Alfie had hit hard times whilst living in Spain and had split up after Kat ran off with £100,000. Chris never really liked Alfie; he got his nerves before and he had not changed one bit now although a more mature Chris was able to hide these feelings whereas the old Chris made his feelings towards people known

Kat and Alfie got back together after Alfie bought Kat the Queen Vic; at the same time Amber received a letter from her dad Richard. She struggled to read it so Chris did it for her it read

_Dear Amber,_

_I know we are not on speaking terms however I need to tell you that your grandmother Ivy passed away on Monday afternoon. It would mean a lot to me and Caitlin if you came to the funeral; you can even bring Chris if you like we would just like you there_

_Sincerely,_

_Dad_

"What are you going to do" said Chris cuddling Amber as they sat on his bed later that night. She had been crying for a good few hours and felt horrible that she missed her grandmother's last year or so.

"I'm going to go" said Amber resting her head on his chest, he kissed her forehead "I was six when mum died so I know how to cope with death"

"You and me both" said Chris "I was five when dad died; when is the funeral"

"Thursday" said Amber sitting up "Look, don't feel you have to come"

"No" said Chris "I'm going to get you through this no matter what"

"Are you sure" said Amber "Because I know what you and my dad are like; I don't want you kicking off"

"I'll just stay out of his way" said Chris "Trust me, there is no way you're getting through this without me"

The day of the funeral arrived and Amber was very quiet as she and Chris climbed into the back of the cab. They arrived at the church where the funeral was being held. Chris began to have flashbacks of his father's funeral. He was very young that day and all he could remember was Jean covering herself in mud near the grave out of pure grief; Stacey just crying into Sean's shoulder and Chris just looking around not knowing or understanding what was going on.

The funeral was quiet affair and Chris avoided eye contact with Richard who kept staring at Chris. Chris did not want to let Amber down so kept himself to himself even when he heard a few posh women make snide remarks about his family. Chris was shocked by how easily Amber seemed to slot back into the lifestyle and Chris ended up sitting alone in a corner

"I hope you're taking care of her" said a cold icy voice behind Chris that made him jumps. It was Richard

"Of course" said Chris

"Good" said Richard putting a hand on Chris's shoulder and walking off. Amber approached Chris

"Chris, please don't get upset or angry but I'm going to sleep here tonight" said Amber "I've really missed Caitlin and I want to talk to her and catch up, you don't mind do you"

"No" said Chris stroking her hand "No. I'll go home. See you tommorow". He kissed and hugged her; something seemed weird about leaving Amber

As he walked to the bus stop Chris thought he felt someone walking behind him. Speeding his walk up steadily Chris eventually broke into a run where he was cornered by two men who grabbed him. Chris tried to fight them off but they punched him to the muddy floor. Chris broke free however as he did a white van appear and he was taken in.

Chris's hands were tied and his mouth was gagged; one of the men had hit him quite hard so much so that there was some blood pouring from Chris's head and his face was quite dirty. A light was turned on and Richard appeared

"Now, if you're a good boy we might let you go one day" he said as Chris tried to break free. The white van stopped at a house where one of the men dragged Chris through the floors and into the attic; where the door was locked.


	28. Motives

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Amber enjoyed staying with Caitlin a lot and promised to make a better effort to keep in touch with her and meet up more often. As she casually made her way through the Square she wondered why Chris had not text her back the night before but put it down to tiredness. As she put her key in the lock of the Slater house she was greeted by massive hug from Kat, Mo & Stacey

"Why didn't you tell us you were stopping over" asked Mo

"We've been worried sick" said Stacey who still had her arms around Amber

"Did Chris not tell you" said Amber "I sent him back". At that moment everyone's hearts stopped; Chris had never come home the night before

"Maybe, he came back late" said Alfie "I'll go and check his room". Alfie ran up the stairs

"Did you two have a row" asked Charlie

"No" said Amber trembling "I stayed with my sister; she was really upset and he came back home"

"Well he's not here now is he?" said Kat angrily "Nan, pass me the phone. Alfie, dads go have a look"

"Where" said Charlie

"Anywhere" said Kat "Just find him; I'm going to call the police"

Stacey and Amber were both crying. Soon a police officer turned up on the Slater's front door and asked questions about when Chris was last seen. Amber told them that she sent him home from her grandmother's funeral as she wanted to comfort her sister.

Amber took five minutes to compose herself and stood outside to get a breath of fresh air; she saw Jay looking worried at the sight of the police car outside the Slater's

"What's going on" asked Jay

"Chris has gone missing" said Amber wiping some tears away from her face; she could hear Kat and Mo giving a description of Chris to the police. Jay pulled Amber into a hug and dragged her off by the hand

"Jay, where are we going" asked Amber as they got on a tube

"We're going to re-trace Chris's steps" said Jay "See where he could have got to; we can't leave this to the old bill they are useless"

"OK" said a reluctant Amber; as they reached the pub that the wake was held in Amber noticed Richard coming towards them with a shopping bag of food

"What are you doing here" said Richard

"Chris has gone missing" said Amber "You haven't seen him have you dad"

"No, I'm sorry" said Richard "I'll keep an eye open though". After re-tracing Chris's steps Amber decided she wanted to return to Albert Square to see if there had been any news yet. Amber and Jay ran into the house when seeing a police car outside. They walked into the living room to find Jean and Stacey hysterically crying

"What's up" asked Amber dreading the answer

"They've found a body matching Chris's description" said Kat taking Amber's hand "Me and Alfie are going to go and identify it; you two want to come". Jay and Amber nodded and climbed into the back of the large police car with Kat and Alfie. Jay held Amber's hand all the way to the station.

Miles away Chris woke up. His hands and mouth were still gagged and he was still in the smelly old attic. He tried to call out for help but all that came out was a little groan. His head was still bloodied from the punch he had received; he was starving and they hadn't left him any food. Even if they had he wouldn't have been able to eat it

Suddenly the door opened; it was Richard he had a shopping bag full of food. He knelt down to Chris's level and took the gag out of his mouth

"Oh, don't think that food is for you" he said stroking Chris's short brown hair "It's for me and Caitlin. Do you know I've never had a good look at you before; you're really very handsome"

"What so you kidnap me so you can see how good-looking I am" said Chris

"Oh no dear boy" said Richard; he had a very icy voice "You're here because I don't want you around my daughter anymore. I was merely wondering what she saw in you and now I can see. I didn't think it would be money hell she had enough of that."

"Me and Amber love eachother" said Chris trying to break free "You're hurting her more by keeping me locked up than you would if she broke up with me"

"See, the plan is" said Richard getting back up "What I want is you to be missing for so long the police give up looking for you and Amber has forgotten you and moved on"

"Even if the police give up my family won't" said Chris

"True" said Richard "But they're never going to figure out what has happened to you or where you are. Don't worry boy one day I'll let you go but I can't see it being for a while yet"

"You evil bastard" shouted Chris "HELP! HELP". Richard furiously put Chris's gag back on his mouth and kicked him in the stomach. As Chris rolled around the floor in pain Richard left the room and turned off the light


	29. Caitlin saves the day

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Amber could feel her knee's buckling as she Jay, Kat and Alfie were led down a corridor in the police station to the identification room where they could see if that dead body was Chris. Jay had not let go of Amber's hand since they got out of the police car he was shaking. This was bringing back horrible for Jay who kept having flashbacks of the night Jase died; Chris was with him all the way through out that so Jay was going to look after Amber if it was his best mates dead body in the next room. Kat and Alfie walked side by side praying it was not Chris in that room

Amber stopped outside of the room; she let go of Jay's hand

"I can't go in" she said shaking her head and moving backwards from the door "I can't do it; I'm so sorry". Amber ran off and Jay went after her. Kat and Alfie proceeded into the room

"Amber; Amber wait" said Jay finally managing to catch up wither her. He turned her around to face him "Come on; I bet you it won't be Chris"

"I don't know what I want" cried Amber "If it him at least we'll know where he is but if it's no him then he's still out there somewhere and that body is someone else. Someone's son who they've lost"

"I know I know" said Jay pulling her into a hug "It won't be Chris; I won't let it be Chris"

"There's nothing you can do" said Amber who had already prepared herself for the worst "If it's him Jay, then it's him"

Kat and Alfie walked back into the corridor both looking faint but relieved.

"It's not him" said Kat through her tears barely able to believe it.

X

Chris was completely drained of energy due to hunger; still tied up he noticed a window on top of the attic roof. If he could untie himself maybe he could finally escape. It was the untying bit that was difficult Chris had used as many things as he could but still to no avail.

Looking around the room for what must have been the thousandth time Chris noticed something he had not seen before. There was a small nail from where something like a picture would have hung one day; Chris climbed onto the small bed and started rubbing against the nail. To his surprise his hands were freed; he then removed the gag from his mouth

Running to the door Chris discovered that it was locked; Chris went towards the window. That to was locked; Chris knew that when Richard returned in the morning he would beat him up again and tie him up. Chris took the gags and flushed them down the toilet; he was heavily panting. He noticed the baseball bat that had been used to knock him out

Climbing on top of the bed Chris attempted to smash the window but he did not have enough strength having not eaten for five days. At that moment Chris fainted and as he fell he hit his head hard on the side of the bed. Awakening in a daze several hours later Chris noticed two men talking in the corner of his room; although he could barely see or hear Chris got the impression that they did not know he was awake

Taking advantage of the fact they were stood with their backs facing him Chris attacked them with the baseball bat and ran out of the room. He still could not see clearly and everything was going in slow motion but Chris persevered down the stairs until he saw another man walking towards him. It was Richard

"I'm going to teach you not to do this again boy" said Richard

"Try it" said Chris trying to punch Richard. Richard grabbed Chris's wrist mid punch and twisted it until it snapped. Chris had never experienced such pain in his life and was soon on the floor crying and passing in and out of consciousness

"Richard stop this" said one of the men "He's a scared kid; let him go"

"So, he can go back and bring my daughter down to his level" said Richard

"Why can't you just give me a chance" said Chris "Please; I would never hurt Amber why do you hate me so much"

"You are vermin" said Richard "You have taken my daughter away from me"

"Please let me go" begged Chris "I won't even mention you; I'll make something up. Please Mr. Riley"

"It's too late" said Richard. He tied Chris to the bed and gagged him "Now stay here; and stop whining about your wrist"

X

Caitlin had been getting more and more suspicious about her father's actions for a while now and when he wouldn't give her a straight explanation about where he disappeared she decided to find out for herself. Following him discretely she saw he was entering No.10 Grimond Street

The house had been abandoned for many years about 10; Richard owned it and had keys. Caitlin put her mind at rest and after convincing herself that Richard was selling it she turned around; that's when she heard Chris's scream. Hiding as Richard drove his 4x4 out of the driveway Caitlin ran to the front door and kicked it open

"Hello" she shouted; she noticed Richard's muddy footprints going up the stairs all the way to the attic. She got to the attic door and looked through the keyhole

"Chris" she muttered to herself as pieces were fitting together in her mid "Chris" she said a little louder; he heard her. She banged against the door and to her surprise it opened

She ran over to Chris and took the gag out of his mouth and untied him from the bed

"Thank you" he said as Caitlin noticed his wrist

"I've got a bandage in my bag" said Caitlin taking Chris's hand and bandaging his wrist. She dialled 999

"Hello" she said "I believe I have found a missing person"


	30. A New Home

**Chapter Thirty**

Caitlin and Chris waited for the police; Chris was shaking a lot. Caitlin called Amber and told her what had been going on

"Who was that" asked Kat after Amber had out down the phone

"My sister" said Amber who had still not taken in what Caitlin had said to her "She's found Chris; my-my dad's been keeping him hostage"

"What" said Stacey "Where"

"In an attic of an old house" said Amber "We need to get their now". Amber, Kat and Stacey piled into the back of Charlie's cab and he drove them to the house. Jean stayed at home as the whole situation had become a bit too much for her.

"Can you call your dad please love" one of the policemen asked Caitlin; Richard was not opening the door at his house "Can't get hold of him". Caitlin called the home phone and Richard's mobile but he was still not answering.

Charlie pulled his cab into the driveway and Amber practically dived out of it as it moved; pushing some police officers out of the way she ran crying towards Chris who was in the back of an ambulance. He was wrapped in a blanket and looked very drained and pale; he looked up

"Amber" he said. She ran over to him and kissed him about five times

"I thought you were dead" she said kissing him on the head "I thought I'd never see you again"

Richard eventually made his way onto the property unaware of the drama that had kicked off. Stacey was the first to clap eyes on him and she ran at him causing him to fall to the floor

"YOU EVIL BASTARD" She screamed punching him in the mouth; she was pulled off by two police officers

"Richard Riley you are under arrest for kidnap" said a policeman handcuffing Richard "You do not have to say anything but anything you do say can be repeated in evidence"

"I didn't do anything" screamed Richard; he saw his two daughters looking at him hate in both their eyes.

"How could you dad" said Caitlin crying. Kat comforted her. Chris and Amber went to the hospital where Chris's wrist was bandaged up. Alone in the hospital room for a few minutes the two began to talk

"It was horrible" said Chris "He wouldn't give me any food; I nearly got out once but he broke my wrist to stop me. He's a proper maniac"

"He broke your wrist" said Amber in disbelief "I assumed you fell over or something; god I am so sorry. I understand if you'd rather just end it"

"No" said Chris taking her hand and placing it on his chest "This is gonna sound so cheesy but; you're in hear. You're all I thought about in there. We've still got one problem though"

"What" asked Amber

"Caitlin" said Chris "They'll take her into care now won't they. So I thought she could come and live with us. If you and her wanted that to happen"

"Chris; you are the kindest person I have ever met" said Amber "Yes of course I'm fine with it". She kissed him harder than she ever had done so much so Chris looked more drained when it ended

"Well, that was, something" said Chris "Why don't you go tell Caitlin the good news" Chris noticed Stacey standing at the door. Amber left and Stacey entered

"Blimey" she said "That was a bit... x-rated"

"Shut up" said Chris "Did you miss me"

"Course I did" said Stacey "And Lily missed her uncle as well"

"Well, I'll be out tommorow" said Chris

X

The family agreed that Caitlin could move in but there was not enough room in the Slater house and during a typical Slater disagreement Chris noticed something

"Wait, wait, wait" he said; they were all stood around Chris who had not been allowed to move from the sofa for days "Has everyone but me failed to notice Kat and Alfie are living in a pub with four bedrooms"

"Good point" said Kat "I suppose that could work; but I'm not being mum" she said rubbing her stomach "You'll have to pay rent for Caitlin"

"Course" said Amber

"Sorted then" said Chris "Me, Amber and Caitlin are moving into the pub"


	31. End of the Line

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Putting his kidnapping ordeal behind Chris felt positive as he, Amber and Caitlin moved into the Vic with Kat and Alfie. Caitlin had been very quiet ever since she arrived she was missing her dad a lot but thanks to Amber she was giving Walford a chance. Chris and Amber's relationship was growing stronger and stronger by the day.

Chris hadn't actually realised how long he had been away until it was the day of Ronnie and Jack's wedding day which Chris knew was booked for November. Kat and Alfie were renewing their wedding vows on the same day and war had broken out between the Mitchells and Slater's (again).

"I can't believe I missed October" said Chris trying to inject some humor into his kidnap situation half to cheer himself up and half to get at least a smile from Caitlin

"Tell me about it" said Jay "You missed a lot that's for sure". Chris, Jay, Amber, Lauren and Caitlin were all sat on the bench in the square laughing at some Mitchells and Slater's fighting over bunting. Caitlin was in her bridesmaid dress

"Fill me in then" said Chris sitting up he had been slouching on Jay's shoulder

"Billie Jackson died" said Amber

"My dad moved in his latest floozy" said Lauren "Ooooh and I came back; he tried it on with me" she finished pointing at Jay who stuck his tongue out

"Janine the nutter kidnapped Lily" said Amber "But that's sorted now"

It was definitely a lot to take in and Caitlin looked bemused "Is it always like that around here" she asked looking at the older kids who all looked at eachother

"Yeah" they all concluded together after 2 minutes of silence

Their conversation was interrupted by another one of Kat and Alfie's legendary rows. "The wedding is off" Kat screeched out of the Vic window to Alfie.

"Better get back" said Chris gesturing at Amber and Caitlin to get up. They walked into the Vic to find Stacey, Mo, Jean, Charlie & Kim Fox propping up the bar with the receptionist all of them looking very bored

"Alright gorgeous" said Kim approaching Chris and putting her arms around his shoulder "If I was 10 years younger"

"You'd still be a good decade too old love" said Amber taking Chris by the hand and dragging him away; Caitlin laughed

After what seemed like an eternity Kat and Alfie finally came down from the flat of the Vic; Kat looked a bit taken aback

"Where'd she go" asked Kat noticing the receptionist absence

"She went" said Charlie

"You were late" yawned Chris

"Oh good one captain obvious" said Kat "Might as well have a party eh" she finished turning on the radio. _Crazy in Love _by Beyoncé came on; Chris would have danced but he couldn't for the life of him stop staring at Kim.

"Like what you see darling" she called over "Call me when you want a real woman"

"Right that's it" said Amber attempting to head over to Kim. Chris pulled her back in a fit of laughter

"What" she snapped

"I can't help it if I'm attractive" said Chris

"Oh you are such an arrogant pig" said Amber still angry; Chris did one of his infamous puppy dog faces at her "But I love you" she smiled

After a while for some reason Jack and Ronnie's wedding party arrived in the Vic for a joint ceremony; Jay, Abi and Whitney were all present so the place was livened up a lot. Chris noticed a brief look between Abi and Jay after they shared a dance

"You're quite a mover" said Whitney to Chris

"Am I" asked Chris he'd never been aware of such a talent "Ambs"

"Well you're hardly Brendan Cole" she said "But at least you've got rhythm unlike Jay "two-left-feet" Brown over their". True to Amber's word Jay could not dance for toffee

"Caitlin alright" Chris asked Amber

"She's dancing with Liam Butcher" said Amber "Well, they are the same age. Speaking of which we need to get Caitlin into Walford High soon"

"She in High School now" said Chris remembering the shy 10-year old he met just 18 months ago

"She's 12 in May so yeah" said Amber "Year Seven"

X

A few days after the wedding Chris got a text from Lauren saying

_Come to allotments alone. Something important_

Chris met Lauren in the allotments; she looked like she had something on her mind. Something big

"What is it" asked Chris

"I don't know how to tell you this" said Lauren "But you're sister is a murderer". Chris's heart seemed to stop their and then; how the hell could Lauren know?

"Here if you don't believe me" said Lauren showing Chris her phone. She played him a recording of Stacey confessing to the murder

"Lauren delete that now" said Chris "What the hell do you think you're doing? You could wreck her life; she will go to prison"

"That's where she belongs" said Lauren "My brother died because of that murdering slag"

"That's my sister you're talking about" said Chris angrily pulling Lauren back "How could you do this I thought we were mates Lauren; I thought we cared about eachother"

"Oh you do" said Lauren "I mean what you have ever done for me eh? Yeah, OK, I'll admit it. I fancied the pants off you for months but then you and Lucy were so..."

"What so this is because I wouldn't go out with you" said Chris

"Oh don't kid yourself "said Lauren "I'm just saying I don't care about you anymore; I could take this to the police and not give a second thought"

"When did you turn into a spiteful little bitch" asked Chris angrily; he could kill Lauren for what she has done "Stacey has paid"

"How" asked Lauren "She's got a gorgeous baby; she needs to pay"

"Fine then" said Chris "Do what you want but don't think I'll stand back; don't think your dad won't. He still loves Stacey you'd have to be blind not to see it. You do this Lauren and everyone will hate you"

Needless to say, that was the end of Chris and Lauren's friendship


	32. Auther Note

**Author's note**

**I hope no one minds but I have decided to skip ahead a month or so in the story, this is down to a lack of interest for me in Stacey's final weeks – I did not like her last story and although I felt her exit was one she deserved I was not amazed**

**So, I have decided to skip ahead to the week after Stacey's departure (Kat giving birth exct), I also feel that I will be able to give Chris more to do as he is quite under Stacey's departure**

**Sorry if this disappoints anyone, will update with the story soon**

**Bye, **

**For now**


	33. Kat in Labour

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

It was a few days after Christmas day and Stacey's exit; Chris was going to miss her obviously but secretly he was quite pleased that she's gone. When Stacey was around Chris always seemed to be getting caught up in her little dramas and now she had left Chris could properly start living his own life. Caitlin was settling into Walford life easy although she did occasionally seem bemused by everyone's antics and she had grown quite fond of Jay which was very amusing

Kat was literally about to burst and wouldn't stop whining about labour pains; Chris was not great on the workings of the female body though he was sure she was close to giving birth as Kat was now the size of a house. Ben Mitchell had arrived back in Albert Square; tougher than ever and just as mental but without the hilarious campness. He was flippin scary. Having his physcotic cousin back had a negative effect on Peter who had pulled a Ben and pushed Glenda down the stairs

Jean had gone loopy again on top of everything and you would have believed Chris was falling apart but he was having the most fun he'd ever had. He was 16, with Amber and happy; he had good friends in Jay, Whitney, Fatboy, Mercy and now again Lauren and he were enjoying his life. It was December 30th and preparations were in way for New Year's Eve at the Vic

"_Chris, mate. Hang up this bunting_" said Alfie from the top of a small stepladder. Chris climbed the stepladder and began hanging up the bunting. Someone pinched his bum

"_Happy New Year sexy" _said a drunk Kim Fox using the stepladder as a balance "_Gonna give me a New Year's kiss tomorrow_

"_Taken thanks" _said Chris; he was flattered but being hit on by middle aged drunken women was not exactly his idea of fun

"_Back off, you drunk cow" _said Amber; Kim looked at her like she had a comeback but stumbled away _"Oi" _Amber pulling Chris down from the ladder "_You're mine_" she finished kissing Chris on the lips

"_I know" _said Chris taking her hands "_Gotta get back to the bunting babes"_. Popping out to get some more balloons from the Minute Mart Chris returned to the Vic to find everyone watching the back of the Vic

"_What's going on" _Chris asked Billy

"_Kat's gone into labour" _said Billy. Kat screamed

"_Probobaly should get round there" _said Chris noticing Amber's presence in the cellar; she looked very uncomfortable

"_What" _asked Billy noticing Chris' hesitance

"_Well, I'm scared of Kat at the best of times_" said Chris _"Come with me"_

"_I aint goin round their" _said Billy

Chris and Billy cautiously made their way to the cellar where Alfie, Charlie, Amber, Kat and Mo were gathered. Mo seemed to be delivering the baby and Amber was squeezing Kat's hand

"_GET OUT" _Kat shrieked at Chris and Billy who both turned on their heels and ran. Kat eventually gave birth to a baby boy. Later that night Chris, Amber and Caitlin went to see Kat in the hospital

"_What's his name" _Caitlin asked stroking the new born baby's face

"_Tommy" _said Kat tucked up in a hospital bed "_We've called him Tommy"_

"_That's lovely" _said Amber cooing over Tommy "_I want one" _she said jokingly to Chris who went very red. _"Kidding" _said Amber laughing


	34. Heartbreak

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

It was New Year's Eve and Kat and Tommy were back home healthy and happy. Kat was sat in her bed whilst Tommy slept in his cot and everyone was coming in to congratulate mother and baby. Chris and Amber were sent amongst the crowds in the square to drum up interest and excitement for New Year's Eve in the Vic, Alfie was making it special as unforeseen circumstances last year had forced the Vic to be shut on New Year's Eve. Lauren, Whitney, Mercy and Fatboy were all coming but Jay wasn't; he would rather spend time at home with Phil and Ben

Chris was happy Jay had found a family but he was uncomfortable on how integrated Jay was becoming in the Mitchells and he was fast becoming the Grant to Ben's Phil. Chris had liked Jase a lot and was very upset when Jase was killed if he was honest Chris felt that Jay, by changing his surname from Brown to Mitchell, was dishonouring Jase's memory. He didn't know why but Chris was sure the Mitchells would one day turn on Jay using the excuse "he aint a real Mitchell" but for now Chris was remaining quiet for now

Chris was handing out fliers and raffle tickets when he noticed a beaming Ronnie Branning making her way through the square

"_I'll take it you had the baby then_" said Chris approaching Ronnie

"_You'd be right" _said Ronnie putting her arm around Chris's shoulder "_James Branning_"

"_Jack not back then" _asked Chris

"_No, but he will be back tonight" _said Ronnie _"And then we can see in the New Year as a family"_

Chris returned to the Vic to discover that Kat had not stopped bleeding and had to be rushed to hospital and after being reassured that she was OK the remaining Slater's opened the Vic for buisness. With plenty of barmaids working Chris and Amber integrated themselves into the crows. Caitlin had gone to watch a DVD with the Butchers.

"_What was everyone's highlight of 2010" _asked Mercy as the teenager sat around the table

"_America" _said Lauren "_Bar, the drugs!"_

"_Billie" _said Whitney

Chris's chosen highlight was the birth of baby Lily who he would probobaly never see again but hey gotta move on right?

"_Who is everyone's favourite old person on the square" _asked Fatboy "_I choose Mrs. O"_

"_Yeah because her granddaughter is sat right next to you" _sais Mercy "_Other than gran, it's gotta be Mrs. Branning"_

"_That crow" _said Amber _"Pat for me; she makes me laugh so much. I can't believe she was a prostitute"_

"_Don't put that in my head babes" _said Chris repulsed by the thought _"Mine is... Patrick" _finished Chris flicking his wrists in a imitation of Patrick "_'Ere Lauren, remember Pauline Fowler"_

"_Who?" _asked the rest of the teens

"_She was Peter and Lucy's aunt or something" _said Lauren _"She was a right old witch"_

"_D'ya remember the time Jay kicked her windows through" _said Chris remembering an incident from Jay's early days in the square

"_Oh yeah" _said Lauren putting her hand to her mouth _"And we blamed Ben Mitchell and Abi". _Everyone laughed.

"_She went mental" _said Chris _"Peter grassed Jay up in the end and he had to get his granddad to repair it"_

Time seemed to fly and before they knew it the teenagers were counting down to the New Year; linking hands and singing Auld Lang's Synge. Alfie was back from the hospital and revealed that Kat would be discharged in the morning. Joining a conga line the teens were led in and out of the Vic multiple times.

Suddenly the good times were interrupted by a hysterical Mo dragging Chris and Amber up the stairs or at least trying to

"_It's Tommy; he aint breathing" _Mo explained to the confused crowed "_He's dead". _Shaken Chris and Amber followed Mo up the stairs were they found Alfie, Charlie and some paramedics

"_No" _said Chris; he felt ill. Amber burst into tears and buried herself into Chris's arms. He just stood there crying himself. After about 10 minutes Chris turned around to see Kat running up the stairs. She saw her dead son and screamed

Chris turned away with Amber unable to look Kat or Alfie in the eye. Unbeknownst to the Slater's baby Tommy was on the other side of the Square


	35. Some Much Needed Space

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Chris woke up next to Amber the morning wishing that what had happened was just an awful dream but seeing Mo and Kat at the breakfast table confirmed that baby Tommy had actually died. Chris envied Caitlin for going to school she could get away from all the grief consuming the Vic that day; it was horrible. Chris and Amber decided that what Kat and Alfie needed the most was space; Amber decided to seek comfort with Lauren and Whitney with a day at the sales whilst Chris turned to Jay like he always did in a crisis

For once Chris didn't mind the Mitchells they were all very upset and made a fuss of Chris and made him feel welcome. Chris and Jay were sat playing a videogame that afternoon though neither was particularly paying attention to it; Jay suddenly turned off the TV and faced his best friend

"_OK, elephant in the room time" _he said _"How are you"_. Before Jay had even finished his sentence Chris just burst into tears; he was going to have to answer these questions for a long time – "how are you" – and once people had decided Chris was ok they would probe him about Kat and Alfie were and Chris couldn't begin to think how they were let alone telling other people. Jay pulled Chris into a hug

"_You're making me look soft" _Jay whispered in Chris's ear. Chris laughed

"_Can't have that can we" _said Chris wiping his tears. Shirley passed him a tissue box

"_Look, I think you should stay here tonight" _said Phil; he was sat in his arm chair like he was a mob boss _"And Amber and the little one. It's not a place for you lot to be_ ". Chris never thought he would see this; Phil Mitchell being nice.

"_But Kat and Alfie need me" _said Chris

"_There's nothing you can for em love" _said Roxy putting her arm around Chris _"Just get Amber and Caitlin. Bring em round here"_

"_Are you sure" _said Chris

"_Definitely" _said Jay _"The girls can share my room and we'll kip down here. I'm gonna get you through this; just like you got me through when dad died". _Eternally great full Chris found Amber who seemed extremely relieved that Caitlin wouldn't have to be in that environment and Caitlin was a 12-year old girl and they just tend to go along with most things

"_If you want us just shout" _Amber said to Kat and Alfie who had just returned from seeing Tommy's body; Kat was refusing to believe that it was Tommy laying their dead. Chris hurried Amber and Caitlin out of The Vic as Kat and Alfie entered a row and they made their way to the Mitchells

"_Thank you for this" _said Amber as everyone gathered in the living room. Caitlin had gone around to Liam's _"Couldn't have Caitlin in the Vic hearing all of that"_

"_Well, stay for a few days" _said Phil; Chris thought he was being uncharacteristically kind but he supposed even Phil couldn't brush off a cot death _"Then we'll see where we stand"_

"_Cheers Phil" _said Chris holding out his hand to Phil who shook it. _"Shirley, get us the Chinese takeaway menu" _Phil called to his fiancé'

"_What's up with him_" asked Chris once Phil, Billy and Julie had left the room leaving Chris, Amber, Jay and Ben in the room

"_I nearly died as a baby" _said Ben _"He's always been funny around baby deaths and stuff they get to him. His patience will wear thin though" _

"_I'm staying until we're kicked out" _said Amber resting her head on Jay's shoulder; Chris would have minded if it was anyone else's shoulder "_The longer I can keep Caitlin away from it the better; I hate to think what it's already done to her"_

Although they felt bad about it Chris, Amber and Caitlin had a great night. The Mitchells were a hoot; they were all quite funny and Chris found himself quite liking them after years of probobaly unnecessary hate.

"_I used to wonder why you lived with them" _Chris told Jay as they lay on the floor of the living room in sleeping bags that night "_But they've been good to you"_

"_Feels like I've got a normal family for the first time_" said Jay

"_Well neither of us has ever had that have we" _said Chris _"Closest I've had is when little Mo and Zoe were still around. They were loads of Slater's"_

"_There's a fair few Mitchells knocking about the square as well" _said Jay. As he fell asleep, Chris thought how lucky he was he had a mate like Jay.


	36. Grief

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Although he was great full for their generosity Chris was quite eager to leave the Mitchell home after a few days, it was just too crowded, although it did remind him of the old days at the Slater house when he, Charlie, Mo, Stacey, Kat, Little Mo and Zoe would battle over who was sitting where at breakfast and the Mitchells set up was much the same

It was the day of Tommy's funeral and Chris, Amber and Caitlin were all dreading it. Chris got a shock when he walked into the Vic to find Jean their

"_Mum, they let you out" _said Chris in a confused tone _"That was quick"_

"_I'm out for today" _said Jean as she released Amber from their hug _"To support Kat and Alfie. I demanded it, insisted, I said if they didn't let me go I'd leave anyway"_

"_Are you sure you can cope with this" _said Chris having visions of Jean throwing herself in poor Tommy's grave _"I mean, it has only been two weeks"_

"_D'ya have in issue with me being here" _snapped Jean angrily dropping the sandwiches she was carrying on the table

"_No. Of course not" _said Chris _"It's just with Stacey and Sean gone I have to be responsible for you. I just want to make sure you're not over doing it"_

"_Oh my sweet little boy" _said Jean pinching Chris's cheeks _"You don't need to look after me. I'll be fine and back here irritating the hell out of you and besides you need to be strong for everyone"_

"_I don't think I can" _said Chris

"_Oh you can" _said Jean _"I love Stacey and Sean; but you're my best. I mean you're the only one still here. You're a strong person Chris. You hang on in their"_

Touched by Jean's kind words Chris, Amber and Caitlin piled into one of the funeral cars and set off towards the church. Amber rested her head on Chris's shoulder and he put his arm around her. _"Get a room" _Caitlin muttered to herself.

The funeral car pulled up at the church; it was the same church Bradley's funeral had been held at less than a year ago. Chris gulped as he spotted Tommy's burial spot it was awful; there were so many tiny graves for other babies, Amber dragged him away unable to look at the sight any longer herself

"_That's so awful" _said Amber putting her hand to her mouth. They heard Kat gasp behind her; a small white coffin was being lifted from the back of the car. Chris, unable to look, turned and ran to the back of the church where he was sick. _"No coffin should be that small_" he said to Amber

Relieved to get back to the Vic after his emotional day Chris found Jay and Ben had dropped off their stuff; spurred on by Jean's words Chris was more determined than ever to support Kat and Alfie. As the wake was in progress Ronnie Branning came in looking hysterical; she was holding her baby

"_The insensitive cow" _Amber said quite loudly. Ronnie made some kind of speech that ended in her handing baby James over to Kat. Everyone gasped at the pure audacity of Ronnie's actions; Chris had always held Ronnie in quite high regard but she had just lost his respect

"_What the hell are you doing you mad bitch" _Chris shouted angrily at her as Jack came in. They had a row and Jack left; Dot took Ronnie off

The Slater's re-grouped in the Kitchen all shocked by what Ronnie had just done. _"That was bang out of order" _said Alfie leaning over the kitchen sink looking out of the window at Ronnie and Jack walking back home

"_Why would Ronnie Mitchell give you her baby" _said Jean for the fifth time _"That is not normal at all"_

"_Because she is post natal and mental Jean" _said Mo. Chris and Alfie looked at eachother as Jean began saying a load of nonsense to Kat who just sat their

"_Mam, come on. I'm calling you're helper" _said Chris leading Jean away

"_Me and Caitlin are gonna go to the Chippy if you fancy it" _said Amber as Chris passed her in the corridor

"_Mum's leaving so I'll come down when I've said bye to her" _said Chris kissing Amber. Amber and Caitlin bid farewell to Jean and left. Chris followed after Jean had left; she was telling her carer what had gone on. Chris headed down to the chippy where Amber and Caitlin had saved some for him

After about half an hour Chris spotted Charlie walking towards the tube with his bags in his hands. Chris went over to his uncle

"_Good idea" _said Chris _"Getting away for a bit. We all should"_

"_I'm leaving for good son" _said Charlie. The news hit Chris hard

"_Why? You can't leave not when everything's so bad" _said Chris following his uncle. Amber and Caitlin followed them. Chris eventually let Charlie go.

Chris lay in bed that night glad the terrible day was finally over

_**I KNOW THESE CHAPTERS HAVEN'T BEEN VERY FUN BUT CHRIS IS GOING TO HAVE A LAUGH IN SOME UPCOMING CHAPTERS**_

_**THANK YOU FOR REVIWEING AS WELL**_

_**MEANS ALOT**_


	37. The Soppy Chapter

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Spurred on by the needless loss in his family Chris decided to further his education by applying for Walford High Sixth Form where Amber, Lauren and Mercy attended. Chris had been moping around the square more or less since last June when he finished his last GCSE and other than his job on his fruit stall he had been living a life of no responsibility.

Another motive was that Chris was finding it both physically and emotionally draining living in the Vic; he felt so awful for Kat and Alfie but could hardly go around making they are ok forever and who knows how long it could take for them to get over it. Chris needed to think about his, Amber and Caitlin's future

"_I think it's a great idea babe" _said Amber as she and Chris sat at the Vic kitchen table going through possible courses Chris could take. _"But" _he said noting some doubt on her face

"_Don't take this the wrong way..." _began Amber

"_I know I know" _interrupted Chris _"I'm not a genius but I got seven B's Amber I'd say I can keep up with the work load"_

"_Yeah. Yeah course" _said Amber stroking his hair affectionately _"What are you going to do then"_

"_I'm gonna do this P.E. course" _said Chris; PE was the only subject at school Chris truly excelled in although he was by no means unintelligent he just never put any real effort in. Stacey never made him do homework and Chris never listened to anything Mo, Charlie, Jean or even Sean and Bradley told him to do

"_Ooooh do a music course" _said Amber; Chris raised an eye brow at her _"Chris, you're awesome on drums and guitar"_

"_Where would I practice" _said Chris _"Kat and Alfie aren't going to want me playing every night are they"_

"_We've got the old house" _said Amber _"That Michaels living there now and he'll be OK with it he's out most of the time anyway"_

"_OK then" _said Chris ticking the second box on the application form _"Need two more"_

"_Let's have a look" _said Amber _"What do you fancy"_

"_Not English" _said Chris _"I can't be doing with all that analysing. I suppose I could do Physcology or something. I mean I know a lot already"_

"_So that's P.E, Music and Physcology" _said Amber _"I really think you should do buisness studies you know; I can see you as the next Ian Beale"_

"_Is that a compliment" _said Chris raising an eyebrow

"_I meant with the Buisness Empire" _said Amber _"Think of how far you could do. You've got the gift of the gab; you've got a friendly face and you're easy to talk to. I reckon you could give Alan Sugar a run for his money"_

"_Cheers babe" _said Chris kissing Amber

"_Anytime" _she said _"I can't wait until you join. I hope you're in P.E with me; although we're not snogging all the way through mind. We're not in Year 10 anymore"_

"_We weren't snogging the whole lesson" _said Chris

"_Peter and Lauren were lookers on and apparently we were" _said Amber _"And then we got detention, and we had to run back home in the rain"_

"_You seem to cherish that day a lot" _said Chris _"Remember every minute"_

"_I'll remember that day forever" _said Amber

"_Why" _asked Chris

"_Because; you gave me your coat when we were waiting for the bus" _said Amber; small tears were forming in her eyes_ "You were shivering all the way back but you refused to let me give it back and I even had my own coat" _

"_Oh yeah I remember" _said Chris _"But I always give you my coat when it's raining"_

"_As we were running through the square I realised I was in love with you" _said Amber _"I was terrified; but then you turned around. You were soaked through and you looked so gorgeous and then you told me you loved me". _Tears of joy were flowing from her eyes. Chris pulled her in for a massive hug as she began sobbing.

"_Why are you so emotional" _said Chris after about half an hour later _"Time of the month or something"_

"_No" _she said hitting him _"I've been a rock for you lately I haven't had a chance to have a good old cry for a bit"_

"_You're so sweet and beautiful" _said Chris

"_Well, you're gorgeous and kind" _said Amber _"I win the compliment war"_

_**JUST THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE THIS CHAPTER AS I HAVEN'T REALLY GONE INTO WHAT CHRIS AND AMBER DO WHEN IT'S JUST THEM ALONE. OBVIOUSLY IT WOULDN'T ALWAYS BE LIKE THIS**_


	38. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Jay asked Chris to come around to his house for the night as Ben had begun annoying him. Chris got the feeling that Jay needed to tell him something. It was about 11 at night and Chris and Jay were sat on the Mitchell's sofa watching a Friends repeat on E4

"_Ben's irritating me a lot at the moment" _sighed Jay

"_How so" _said Chris who Ben seemed to irritate all time

"_Just he's so moody" _said Jay _"And Phil and Shirl, they make me talk to him. I don't know the first thing about the kid"_

"_Well, you did become a fully pledged Mitchell" _said Chris who had made no secret in his disapproval of Jay ditching his father's last name to become a Mitchell

"_That doesn't make me Ben's flaming carer though" _said Jay _"It's so stupid; he is Phil's son. He was the one who pushed Glenda down the stairs you know"_

"_You're kidding" _said a shocked Chris _"That is one mentally disturbed child and let me guess Phil in all his infinite wisdom made you covers it up"_

"_Yeah" _said Jay _"I worry sometimes that-" _Jay stopped mid-sentence. Chris knew Jay very well and could read him like a book; Jay was going to say he doesn't feel like a real Mitchell

"_Look, I'm going to say this because I'm your best mate and I love you" _said Chris ignoring Jay's raised eyebrow at the word "love". _"Just get out whilst you can. I'm not being nasty Jay but you're not a Mitchell. You know it and they know it and if it ever came down to it you'd be the one they would send down the river. You're not one of them Jay, please just get out"_

Jay looked hurt that Chris could say those things to him but Chris reckoned deep down Jay knew what Chris was telling the truth. One day the Mitchells will stab him in the back to protect one of their own

"_But, they're my family now" _said Jay

"_Jase was your real family" _said Chris _"You never, ever mention him anymore. Don't look at me like that Jay you don't"_

"_Look, I didn't invite you round here so you could have a go" _said Jay getting angry

"_I'm just telling you to watch yourself Jay" _said Chris _"The Mitchells can't be trusted and one day you'll pay the price because they have no emotional attachment to you. I care about you a lot and if I'm the only one who has the guts to tell you this then that's how it's going to be"_

"_OK" _said Jay _"Sorry for snapping"_

"_It's alright" _said Chris

"_How are Kat and Alfie doing" _asked Jay

"_Separated now" _said Chris _"Stress has got to them; Alfie's moved out"_

As the two best friends sat and enjoyed eachother's company someone was staring into the windows of the house with their eyes fixed on Chris


	39. Just Filler

**Before I start two things,**

**Sorry for not being around but GCSE'S do take precedence over fan fiction I'm afraid**

**Not carrying on with the "who is watching Chris" story as I can't actually come up with a plausible story for it**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

"_We should get a flat together" _said Amber filing her nails at the breakfast table. Chris nearly choked in his toast out of shock

"_And how are we going to get that kind of money" _he said _"Prostitute ourselves"_

"_I'm just saying let's not rule it out" _said Amber, her voice turning into a whisper _"This place is so depressing and I'm sure it's haunted; I swear Archie Mitchells talking to me you know"_

"_Right" _said Chris laughing _"I've got work" _he said kissing Amber on the cheek as he rose from the table _"Walk you to the bus stop squirt" _he directed at Caitlin who rolled her eyes _"I'm better than Mo or Alfie"_

"_Why do I even need to be escorted to the bus stop" _complained Caitlin as she and Chris made their way down Bridge Street

"_Just want to make sure you go that's all" _said Chris _"I always bunked off when I was your age"_

After watching Caitlin get on her bus Chris began a stint on the fruit and vegetable stall. After about an hour Amber with Lauren in tow skipped out of the cafe looking excited

"_I have found the perfect place" _she said thrusting a newspaper infront of Chris's face

"_Babes, we just can't afford it" _said Chris

"_I can dream can't I" she sulked_

"_Yes" _said Chris _"But how are we going to afford a apartment on a market traders salary and it's Ian Beale paying me"_

"_This is true" _interjected Lauren

As the three teenagers made their way back to Lauren's house for lunch as Tanya wanted to show off her fancy new cooker they came across a sight none of them had expected them to see. Jay and Abi were sat on a park bench happily eating chips. Lauren started going over but Chris pulled her back

"_Let's see how this pans out" _Chris whispered hiding behind a bunch

"_Oh grow up Action Man" _said Amber pulling him up

Watching the archers later that night Chris noticed Abi leaving the door open; Chris took advantage of this opportunity

"_You peado" _Chris said to Jay who was sitting with his feet dangling over the pit

"_Shut up" _said Jay _"It was just lunch"_

"_And what do we call an afternoon in the archers" _said Chris _"Dessert"_

"_Why are you so bothered" _laughed Jay

"_Because Abi always had a obsessive crush on me" _said Chris _"And now you're just swinging in and taking that away from me"_


	40. I think I wanna Marry You

**Chapter 40**

Chris got the shock of his life one Thursday morning in late March when he walked into the Vic to find Jean standing behind the bar with Kat.

"_Mum" _Chris said in a very confused way _"What're you doing here"_

"_I have been certified well enough to have been released back into mainstream society" _said Jean flinging her arms around her youngest child _"Aint that fantastic"_

"_Yeah, it's good" _said Chris still in mild disbelief. Chris was glad Jean was back but very relieved he was no longer living in the Vic; two weeks ago Mo had allowed Chris, Amber and Caitlin to move back into the currently empty Slater house

Jay was dating Abi Branning. Abi Branning of all people; at least she seemed to have finally gives up on Chris even if it did take her five years. Chris had always found Abi quite irritating but was willing to put up with her purely for Jay's happiness he'd never had a proper girlfriend bless him

As Jean settled back into the Vic Chris was glad at how well she was getting on. Maybe not having the stress of Stacey's life could keep her sane for at least six months. Chris and Amber were making good progress in school work and were finally enjoying their lives like most teenagers their age and how many of them had their own house to live in supervision free and with no worries of mortgage

It was when returning home from getting fish and chips (they needed a change they'd been having Chinese takeaways for nearly 2 weeks) that Chris realised how long he and Amber had actually been together; it was 2 years now. Most people who get married haven't known eachother that long Bradley and Stacey married 18 months after they met and they'd been split up for 7 of them

Then it hit Chris; marriage. He and Amber were both 16 if they went to the right place they could get married. Knowing Fatboy was the man with the plan Chris asked him where he and Amber could tie the knot no questions asked

"_Gretna green bruv" _said Fatboy quite loudly as he and Chris sat in the cafe on Fat boy's laptop

"_Quiet bozo!" _said Chris _"I doubt my families going to be very happy if they find out I'm getting married"_

"_How did Amber react" _asked Fatboy

"_Oh crap" _said Chris _"I haven't asked her yet"_

"_You muppet" _said Fatboy

Chris found the ring he had bought which set him back £175, although having a dead father had its downsides it meant Chris was never short for cash now he was 16 as his dad had left him £9,000 in the bank. Chris hadn't told Amber about this because he didn't want to waste it on a flat deposit when the family owned a vacated house

Getting Caitlin out of the way for the night; Chris planned a romantic meal for him and Amber. He was not a great cook by any means but Chris knew his way round a kitchen ok having had to fend for himself quite a bit as a child. Chris went for a shower when he heard Amber scream

Rushing downstairs he noticed the kitchen was on fire; after putting it out Amber turned on Chris

"_Why, the one time, I leave you in charge of tea do you burn the bloody house down" _she said hitting him with a rolled up newspaper _"You-complete-idiot"_

"_Sorry" _said Chris _"I wanted to do a special meal"_

"_Well, this goes to prove you're not Gordon Brown" _said Amber

"_Gordon Brown? It's Gordon Ramsey you idiot" _said Chris

"_Do not push me" _she shrieked _"What was so special about tonight"_

Knowing it wasn't the best timing but going ahead anyway Chris went down on one knee and pulled out a ring _"Marry me" _Chris said holding the ring up to her _"And hurry up my bums aching"_

"_Yes" _she said through tears _"Yes, I'll marry you"_

"_In Gretna Green" _Chris whispered under his breath

"_Oh yeah" _said Amber _"Ooooh, that'll be fun we can take the Fat-mobile, invite loads of mates and have a road trip"_

"_Yep" _said Chris

"_Who?" _said Amber looking elated "_I want Lauren, Caitlin and Whitney as bridesmaids"_

"_Yes and I'm having Jay as my best man" _said Chris _"And I'm inviting the Beale twins as well"_

"_I have never loved you as much as I do now" _said Amber.

Chris could hardly believe it; they were engaged


	41. All Aboard

**Chapter Forty-One**

Chris had never expected planning a wedding to be so easy; all he had to do was call the hotel to book the ceremony and book a few rooms. They had decided not to tell Kat and Alfie partly because they would try and stop the ceremony and partly because Amber loved the idea of them chasing them up to Gretna Green if they did discover what was going on. The guest list as it stood was:

Caitlin, Mercy, Fatboy, Lauren, Whitney, Jodie, Darren and Jay who was bringing Abi, luckily the only vacancy was during the Easter holidays so not to raise suspicions over why Caitlin and Abi were not at school. Peter and Lucy had yet to get back to them on the invitation though as Whitney pointed out it would be pointless driving to the south in Fat boy's van to do a u-turn back up north, Amber reckoned she was also keen to avoid Peter. A few days before the set off date Amber had begun looking peaky but she put it down to nerves

Chris was more bothered about the excuse he would give to Kat, Alfie and Jean as to his departure for a few days. Caitlin made up some aunt that lived in Scotland

"_You've never mentioned your auntie Meryl" _said Kat suspiciously scrutinising Chris, Amber and Caitlin _"What's her last name"_

Before Chris or Caitlin had chance to answer her Amber had shouted _"Streep" _in a panic. Chris and Caitlin gave her a look whilst Kat laughed to herself

"_So, you're telling me you're visiting your aunt Meryl... Streep" _said Kat _" I don't believe you"_

"_C'mon Kat" _said Chris putting on his trademark puppy dog eye look; if that didn't work they were screwed _"Amber's 17 now, I'm nearly 17. We can be trusted to go off on holiday with our mates for a few days"_

"_With your 13 year old sister" _said Kat

"_Well, I doubt you want to look after her" _said Chris

"_OK, you've pulled me leg" _said Kat _"But I want phone calls"_

Their excuse sorted the teens couldn't wait on the Saturday morning when Fatboy pulled up "That Fat Mobile" outside the Vic. Chris noticed two extra people

"_Tambourine" _he said _"You should've said you were coming"_

"_Tamwar" _he shouted _"my-name-is-Tamwar. We've been through this so many times."_

"_I hope you don't mind us coming" _said Afia

"_Course not Alice" _said Chris genuinely believing that's what her name was. She rolled her eyes and went over to Amber who had presumably invited them. Chris walked over to Jay and Abi who were in a row of some sorts

"_What's up" _asked Chris

"_Abi told Ben where we're going and why" _said Jay

"_It was an accident" _exclaimed Abi

"_Well he's gonna tell someone isn't he" _said Jay

"_Well we'll just have to make sure we're on the road before he does" _said Chris

"_No worries on that score I locked him in the broom cupboard" _said Jay high fiving Chris

"_ALL ABOARD" _shouted Fatboy was the teens piled in to the back of the van

"_This smells" _complained Amber

"_Fatboy how long has that manky burger been on the floor" _asked Whitney

As they went a jealous Ben made his way over to the Vic having got Heather to let him out of the cupboard. Ben walked into the Vic where Kat, Alfie, Jean, Mo and Michael were standing laughing

"_You not invited on the teen trip of the year" _said Alfie

"_Na, I didn't fancy watching a wedding" _said Ben

"_Wedding" _said Kat confused

"_Ahh, they've gone to watch the Royal Wedding haven't they" _said Alfie

"_That's three weeks away" _said Jean _"My Prince William clock told me"_

"_Why've they gone then" _said Kat

"_Oh did Chris not tell you" _said Ben _"Selfish really, not telling his own family he's getting married"_


	42. On The Road

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Aside from Fatboy somewhat erratic driving, Caitlin having to stop at the side of a road to be sick and Chris realising Tamwar was infact the most boring person in the world the road trip was a lot of a fun. Although they were in no rush Chris was aware that at some point they would actually have to arrive in Scotland. Fatboy, Mercy, Tamwar and Afia were being "responsible" in the front everyone else was having fun in the back

"_You guys should really put seatbelts on" _said Tamwar as Jay beat Chris in a fourth consecutive arm wrestle _"If we crash you'll all die"_

"_Thanks, Tam" _said Darren rolling up his sleeve as Jay prepared to keep his crown. Amber, Lauren and Whitney were giving the finger to some drivers by and getting others to beep their horns at them. As a stationary traffic jam approached Lauren had attracted the attention of a ten-year old boy in a opposite car

"_Lauren's got a boyfriend" _said Jodie laughing as Lauren through a pillow at her. Chris grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a phone number on it

"_Did you just give him my phone number" _exclaimed Lauren

"_No" _said Chris _"Gave him Dot's. He is going to get a nasty shock"_

"_Why do you have Dots number" _asked Abi

"_I'm not sure" _said Chris

"_I hate traffic jams" _complained Caitlin _"And I'm hungry"_

"_You've had 4 KFC's and some fish and chips" _said Amber _"How can you possibly be hungry"_

"_Lovin that Satnav" _said Tamwar _"What model is it"_

"_How would I know that bruv" _said Fatboy _"It said Satnav, so I bought it."_ Chris received a voice message from Kat on his mobile it said3: "_If you want to live to see the age of 17, turn around and come back to the square. If you don't I will track you down and cut off your testicles seen as though you seem to think with them. My deepest regards and lots of love you ever caring cousin Kat x"_

"_I'm sorry" _said Abi _"If we hadn't told Ben"_

"_We don't know it's Ben" _said Caitlin _"Alfie just texted me saying Amber left a Gretna Green holiday page open on the laptop"_

"_Guess we're turning back then" _said Fatboy

"_What's up with you lot" _said Chris _"We've made it this far we might as well go on. Besides me and Amber are determined aren't we"_

"_You bet you" _said Amber

"_But bruv" _said Fatboy _"Kat'll cut off your balls"_

"_Like she'd dare" _said Chris

"_They'd grow back anyway" _said Amber as Jodie nodded in agreement. Chris was finding it hard to pinpoint the exact moment when Amber lost 50% of her brain cells. Chris replied to Kat's message by texting: _"Send you a postcard. Haha."_

Back in Walford Kat and Alfie had gathered Max, Phil, Ricky and Jean to discuss what to do. Ricky and Phil were particularly useful

"_Well me and Grant chased Ricky and Sam up to Gretna Green" _said Phil as the six adults sat around the Vic kitchen table with Ben discussing the best way to stop Chris and Amber. Kat got Chris's text

"_Send you a postcard" _she said reading in disbelief _"That boys rebellious at the best of times but this reach a whole new level"_

"_Could we put out like an image or something at the Scottish border" _said Ricky _"I mean, you know, the police can reference it with their passports"_

"_Ricky" _breathed Kat _"Scotland is in Britain we do not need passports to enter it unless you are flying. You don't need it on the road. No one is as stupid as you". _Back in the bus amid silence Amber shrieked and said _"Crap! Chris! I forgot the passports"_

Back in the Vic Kat, Alfie, Max and Jean set off in the land rover to try and head the teens off before they reached Gretna Green


	43. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 43**

As the teens raced through the roads of Scotland heading towards Gretna Green and after managing to convince Amber they wouldn't be deported excitement over the wedding began to take over amongst the teens. Chris however suddenly seemed distant

"_You alright babe" _asked Amber taking him to one side as they pulled out at a service station _"You don't seem yourself lately. You do still want to marry me don't you"_

"_Course I do" _said Chris _"It's just hit me not one of my family's going to be there to see me get married. Mum's gonna be devastated"_

"_Look, I've only got Caitlin" _said Amber

"_At least that's one" _said Chris

"_Yeah I know" _said Amber _"Sean & Stacey should be here"_

"_Like they'd care" _said Chris _"I'm gonna sound selfish here but what sort of people leave their 16-year old brother all alone"_

"_You have me and Kat and Alfie even Mo" _said Amber _"Now you know I don't like quoting Michael Jackson but You are not alone"_

"_Yeah" _sighed Chris

"_And they all love you to pieces" _said Amber kissing him

"_I am going to murder that boy" _shouted Kat as she Alfie, Jean, Mo and Max continued their chase to Gretna Green _"Selfish little bastard"_

"_Oh I think it's romantic" _said Jean _"Young love up against the odds"_

"_Jean you do remember the little sod was planning on getting married without breathing a word to you" _said Mo

"_I know but I just think it's romantic and I want them to get married" _said Jean

"_Then why bother coming Jean" _said Max _"We could've given your space to Ricky or Phil at least they know where to go"_

"_Max have you never heard of a Satnav" _said Alfie turning a AA Road Map upside down trying to find their location _"Oh crap I'm in Wales here"_

"_You mean we've driven in the wrong flaming direction" _said Kat _"Alfie you utter idiot we're never gonna catch them"_

"_I've had an idea" _said Max _"If we put Kat & Jean on a plane at Cardiff Airport they might just make it"_

"_Well step on it then" _said Kat

"_Ooooh I don't like planes" _said Jean _"They give my stomach grief"_

"_Well it's our only option Jean" _said Kat getting out her mobile to require about

The teens reached the hotel at Gretna Green and checked into their individual rooms. Chris and Amber had a luxury sweet all to themselves. The wedding was booked in 3 hours which didn't leave much time to get ready not that Chris was bothered but Amber was getting very stressed and began snapping at people. Chris got ready in about half an hour unaided unlike Amber who was having her hair, makeup and nails done at the hotel spa. Chris looked at himself in the mirror he reckoned he'd done an alright job with himself; all the other boys seemed to agree

"_What" _said Chris looking round at their jaw dropped faces _"It's that little spot on my forehead isn't it"_

"_C-dog" _said Fatboy _"You know I only go for da ladies but I have to say you look fit as hell"_

"_Shut up" _said Chris _"What do you think Tambourine?"_

"_It's Tamwar" _he replied _"Your face looks nice"_

Jodie walked into the room with the flowers for the boy's suits after briefly admiring Darren she turned her attention to Chris and sniffed him

"_Jodie why are you sniffing me" _said Chris

"_You smell really nice" _said Jodie _"Like Calvin Klein"_

"_Maybe that's because I used his cologne" _said Chris _"Fatboy can you please stop looking at me your giving me the creeps"_

"_Sorry C-dog" _said Fatboy following everyone but Jay out of the room

"_That boy is mentally challenged" _said Chris as Jay approached him _"That your best man speech"_

"_Yes" _said Jay _"And you aint getting a look at it until afterwards"_

"_There better not be anything embarrassing in that" _said Chris _"Like when I fell into that mining pit hiding from the police when you'd vandalised that car"_

"_Hadn't put that in yet" _said Jay _"That was a funny night"_

"_For you maybe" _said Chris _"I had to hide a broken rib for three weeks because if I told we'd have been in trouble"_

"_Always were a whiner" _said Jay _"Oooh we should be making a move. Here I'll do your tie"_

"_Thanks mum" _said Chris as they made their way downstairs. Ascending the stairways Chris noticed about five women look at him. _"You're not even good-looking" _said Jay

As they made their way to the register office everyone but Amber, Caitlin and Lauren were there. _"Chris you look so handsome" _said Mercy kissing him on the cheek

"_Not half bad" _said Afia

"_Awww thanks Alice" _said Chris walking to the front unaware of Afia's raised eye brow. Amber walked down the aisle with Caitlin. Chris turned around; she looked incredibly beautiful

"_You look amazing" _Chris whispered to Amber as the vicar type person began their long boring introduction bit _"Oh my god I love your hair"_

"_OK"_ said Amber _"You look really nice as well"_

"_You get beautiful I get nice" _said Chris _"Thanks"_

"_WAIT" _came a voice from the back; it was Kat _"Hold on a minute"_


	44. Ronnie's Rocket Revelation

**Chapter 44**

Chris could not believe it he and Amber were so close to finally getting married and their stood Kat, Jean and Mo at the back of the room. Kat stormed down the aisle towards Chris. She slapped im hard around the face

"_You inconsiderate pig" _she said before sitting down next to Caitlin

Mo came next; she too slapped Chris. _"How dare you not invite me" _she exclaimed before sitting down next to Kat. Jean came walking down the aisle. She slapped Chris

"_Mum" _said Chris putting his hand on his now very sore face _"Why did you slap me"_

"_Well Kat and Mo did it and I panicked" _said Jean _"Good luck"_

"_What you're not going to stop us" _said Amber

"_Can't say I'm happy about it" _said Kat _"But... Jean persuaded me to let you. Not that I approve"_

"_Thanks Kat" _said Chris as he and Amber turned around and got married. Kat took Chris to one side as everyone celebrated in the restaurant of the hotel

"_Are you sure you're ready for this" _she said _"Take it from me marriage aint easy"_

"_I know" _said Chris _"But with the mess Stacey and Sean made of theirs I've got a pretty good idea of what not to do"_

"_Yeah" _said Kat _"Somehow I can't see you copping off with your father in law"_

"_Richard's not really my type" _said Chris _"And I'm really sorry. You and Alfie didn't need this on top of everything else"_

"_Well I'm not gonna pretend it's been a good year" _said Kat _"But you're happy. I just wish me and Alfie were as well"_

"_You will be" _said Chris _"We're all here for you"_

"_Thanks darling" _said Kat hugging him.

A few weeks later a newlywed Chris and Amber were attending Tanya and Greg's wedding; Chris really couldn't be bothered going but he reckoned he owed it to Lauren after he'd said a few nasty comments to her. Chris and Amber were amused by Jay's story of Max finding him and Abi fully clothed on her bed and overreacting

"_It aint funny" _said Jay _"Abi was really upset"_

"_She'll get over it" _said Chris _"Sounds like you got off easy. Max thumped Peter once"_

"_I dislike that man" _said Amber _"Chris. D'you have a mirror? I'm suddenly very aware of my eyebrows". _Chris and Jay had to look away to stop themselves from laughing at her. As Chris turned he saw Kat and Ronnie Branning in some kind of intense discussion. Knowing that they had an argument the night before Chris headed towards the women

"_Everything all right" _Chris asked. He thought it very insensitive of Ronnie to be flaunting her baby infront of Kat when she had recently lost one

"_Yeah everything's fine darling" _said Kat _"Just go inside. I'll see you inside". _Chris turned on his heels and re-entered the church sitting next to Amber and Jay. After a bit of a wait Tanya finally walked down the aisle. Alarmed by her beauty Chris and Jay turned to eachother and whispered _"MILF" _at the same time. Shirley, Phil and Amber gave them both a dirty look. Kat entered the church but chose to sit opposite from Alfie as they'd had another row that morning. The wedding was delayed because Max and Abi were running late.

As the wedding finally ended some half hour later Chris became aware of some faint shouting coming from the back of the church. He looked at Amber to see if she had heard it but she seemed in a world of her own humming Lady Gaga's _Born This Way _quite happily. Chris turned around to see Jack and Ronnie Branning in a row. Exiting the church Chris continued to watch the two fights and it was getting quite physical between them, and then it stopped. A distressed looking Tanya wondered over towards Jack and left with him and Ronnie.

Chris got a cab back to the Vic with Amber, Jay and Caitlin and learnt that Max and Abi had been in a car crash. Jay seemed worried but eventually received a text from Abi telling him that both she and Max were ok. Arriving back in the square Chris and Amber took their seats next to Pat, Mo, Billy and Jay. A few minutes a hysterical Ronnie entered the Vic clutching baby James close to her. Everyone looked at her as she was in a very bad way

"_Kat" _she said _"I'm so sorry"_

"_Ronnie just leave please babe" _said Alfie trying to usher her out

"_No" _said Ronnie _"There's something you and Kat need to know. There's something all of you need to know" _

"_What is it" _shrieked Kat _"Just leave me alone"_

"_This..." _said Ronnie looking down at James with despair and then looking around seemingly begging for help _"This... This is... This is Tommy". _Chris could have hit her there and then and he was very against violence towards women particularly after what Little Mo went through with Trevor. But the sheer nerve

"_You sick cow" _said Mo

"_Why would you say that" _said Amber

"_That's properly_ _sick that is" _finished Chris

"_Well" _said Alfie comforting a hysterical Kat _"Explain you sick woman"_

"_It was an accident" _said Ronnie _"I never thought. James died. I felt alone and bereaved. I was out of my mind. I'm so sorry. I took Tommy. I took him. He's not dead he's here you buried James. You buried my baby" _

"_Na" _said Kat _"I don't believe you. This isn't happening. NO!"_

"_Ronnie c'mon let's go" _said Phil attempting to grab her by the arm but Ronnie shrugged him off. Ronnie gave Tommy back to a shell shocked Kat and Alfie before being arrested her having called the police herself. Everyone in the Vic was shocked beyond belief


	45. Positive

**Chapter 45**

It was a few days later and on Kat's orders Chris, Amber and Caitlin left the Slater's house to stay at the Vic for fear of press intrusion. Chris had never seen anything like it the whole square was filled with news reporters and journalists looking for a scoop on what had been dubbed "The Walford Baby Swap". Looking outside of the Vic's windows Chris noticed many members of the Branning, Mitchell and Slater families fighting off intrusive reporters from their front door

Tommy was safely back with his family and in his home Kat was completely paranoid that Ronnie would somehow escape from prison and take him back. Though he would never say due to fear of backlash from the rest of his family Chris really did feel for Ronnie in all this everyone seemed to have forgotten that she two had lost a child and hadn't been able to truly mourn him. Amber thought that Ronnie was evil personified as did everyone else so Chris made sure to keep his opinions to himself

"_I just can't get my head around it" _said Lauren as she, Chris, Amber, Jay and Abi sat in the cafe trying to take in the news that had affected each of their families massively and try to understand what had happened

"_What the hell was she thinking" _said Amber

"_I don't think she was thinking" _said Jay _"It's really sad in a way". _As Jay finished his sentence Ian brought their orders over. Amber took one look at it and gagged before running into the bathroom. Chris just assumed she'd had a bug

Amber's weird behaviour would have been the fore front of Chris's focus but at that moment in time everyone's priority layed with trying to deal with the baby swap it had affected most families in the square in one way or another. Chris found his drunken former sister in-law on a park bench

"_Roxy" _said Chris shaking her to try and awaken her from her drunken slumber _"Roxy c'mon I'm going to take you home"_

"_Chris" _she said in a blur pointing at him with the vodka bottle _"Hey up mate. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine" _said Chris trying to pull Roxy from the bench _"I know this is hard but Amy needs you"_

"_How does it feel" _said Roxy _"When everyone knows how evil your sister is"_

"_Ronnie aint evil" _said Chris _"She did this because she was desperate"_

"_D'you know what" _said Roxy as Chris held her up as she walked back to her flat _"I've never noticed this before but you've got really nice eyes"_. Clearly nothing he had mentioned had gone in and he ended up pushing her into the flat fed up with her

Back in number 27 Amber had gathered Lauren and Whitney as she was seriously worried about something; her period was late

"_What if I am" _said Amber as they waited for the pregnancy test results whilst huddled together in the kitchen _"I don't think I'm ready"_

"_Well let's cross that bridge when we come to it" _said Whitney

"_Yeah let's not panic about nothing" _said Lauren

"_Oh god" _said Amber as the results came in. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking down at the pregnancy test; it read 'positive'

"_I'm pregnant" _said Amber in disbelief


	46. Baby Baby Baby

**Chapter 46**

"I can't be" said Amber shaking her head in complete and utter disbelief "I cannot be pregnant Lauren! I just can't be. We used protection, we were careful; we're not ready for this at all. Can you actually imagine Chris with a baby? Becuase I can't". Amber and Lauren were in the front room at Tanya and Greg's house Lauren having let Amber stay over to get her head sorted out. It hadn't worked.

"Look" said Lauren comforting her best friend as they sat on the sofa "I've known Chris for five years. He's a decent guy and there's no way the Chris Slater I know would never ever abandon his child". Lauren sighed, deep down she was very jealous of Amber for having Chris but she liked Amber and didn't want to upset her. More so. If that was possible. The doorbell rang and Whitney and Mercy both piled into the house

"You've got to tell Chris" said Whitney "You've got to; you need to decide what to do together"

"What if he freaks and runs" said Amber still crying and looking at the positive pregnancy kit "What if he can't deal with it"

"Well he's going to have to" said Mercy "Or he'll have us to answer to"

"I'm sure that Chris will be fine with it babes" said Lauren "Oh go away Abi" she barked at her younger sister as she tried to enter the room

"Fine" huffed Abi "I'll just tell mum you broke the rules and had a mate over to stay"

"Look, I'm going to go" said Amber packing up her belongings.

"No don't go" said Lauren

"I'll see you soon" said Amber running out of the house

"Nice one Abi" said Lauren flicking her little sister on the head

...

"Kat at least acknowledge him" said Chris holding baby Tommy in his arms. Kat was having a difficult time accepting that Tommy wasn't really dad "C'mon you should be happy you got your son back"

"Don't think I don't know" spat Kat angrily at him "I know he's alive you idiot. I'm just struggling to take in the fact I've missed the first four months of his life thanks to Nanny McPhee over the road". Biting his tongue Chris ignored his cousin's comments

"I'm only trying to help Kat" he said as Tommy nibbled on one of his fingers "And you aint the only one who lost a kid you know". Chris realised what he'd said as it came out of his mouth

"What" said Kat sounding livid "What did you just say". Chris had been planning on running from the room but he decided to remind Kat of a little fact she seemed to have forgotten

"You aint the only one who lost a kid Kat" Chris repeated putting Tommy down in his cot. Do I have a death wish? He thought to himself. No, Ronnie's corner needed fighting "Ronnie did and she couldn't mourn because she made a horrible mistake. She was out of her mind with grief and then she couldn't even mourn her own child"

Kat looked murderous "So you're saying what she did was right" she said getting up near Chris's face though she wasn't quite tall enough to reach it

"No it was terrible" said Chris "But I just think you need to realise what Ronnie went through"

"What about what I went through" screamed Kat "What about what that bitch did to me? Making me believe my own child was dead! What sort of woman could be capable of that? She aint right in the head she's just like her dad"

"She's nothing like Archie" retorted Chris angrily "You never knew Archie Kat but I did. He was the most evil human being I've ever known. Ronnie was nothing like him she never set out to hurt someone deliberately. Archie did. Archie hurt everyone around him"

"And what do you think she's done" said Kat angrily "To Jack, To Roxy. How her actions affected them"

"I aint saying what she did was right" said Chris through gritted teeth "I just think you should consider what she's been through". Kat slapped him hard around the face so much that Chris's cheek began throbbing hard. He looked at Kat who seemed to regret her actions

"I'm sorry" she said making a grab for his arm

"Just leave it" said Chris rubbing his cheek and walking out of the Vic living room. Chris and Amber met in the middle of the square

"What's up" the both said at the same time Chris having noted Amber's tears and Amber having noted Chris's sore cheek

"Oh I'm just a bit emotional" said Amber "With everything, what happened to you. You're still very pretty babe but your face looks like it's in pain"

"Kat slapped me because I stuck up for Ronnie" said Chris

"Why, Ronnie's evil as far as I'm concerned" said Amber

"Am I the only one who remembers she lost a kid" said a frustrated Chris kicking a bin. Stupid bin.

"Yeah let's not argue" said Amber "You fancy some lunch"

"Ok" said Chris "Where"

"Aarji Bahji" said Amber "Afia will give us a discount hopefully"

"Who the hell is Afia" asked Chris as they walked to the Aarji Bahji together hand in hand. They ended up having a really good night though Amber chickened out of telling him that she's pregnant

...

"Kat" said Chris hiding a bouquet of flowers that he had bought as way of an apology "Are you in here"

"Yeah" said Kat sitting in the Vic living room bottle feeding Tommy "Look about the other day-"

"I'm sorry" said Chris giving her the flowers "I should have been more sensitive"

"I shouldn't have slapped you" said Kat stroking his face with tears in both their eyes "I should've been proud. It just shows what a kind caring person you are Chris. I don't agree with you but you are just so sweet" she kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks" said Chris wiping his eyes feeling somewhat embarrassed "Let's say no more about it yeah"

...

"So you have you told him yet" Lauren asked Amber as they sat down in the cafe.

"I was going to last night but I chickened out" said Amber "I've booked an appointment this afternoon find out how far gone I am"

"Look I'll come with you" said Lauren "You'll need someone"

"Thanks babe" said Amber. They finished their lunch and headed over to Dr. Khan's surgery for Amber's test results

"I've got your results here" said Yusef sitting down behind his desk "You're fourteen weeks pregnant miss Riley- that's a little over three months" he added noticing Amber counting the number of weeks on her hand

"I'd like to talk about your options" Yusef continued "You have a boyfriend don't you – Chris I believe he's called"

"Yes" said Amber

"And what does he think about this" asked Yusef

"I haven't told him yet" said Amber going red and looking at the floor anxiously

"I see" said Yusef "Well it's best to take your time with these things"

...

Amber arrived back at the Slater's her test results in hand and she walked into the kitchen to find Chris cooking her a meal. Something he had never done.

"Hello babe" he said kissing her on the forehead

"That smells great" said Amber looking at the curry Chris had produced

"Not just a pretty face" he said grinning. It still took Amber by surprise sometimes that her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smile. "Anyway, I have some news" he continued as he dished up the curry

"Oh what" asked Amber

"Amber will you marry me" said Chris

"Babe, we're already married" said Amber confused

"Yeah but like in a big church and we can invite so many more people" said Chris "Pat and Dot were not happy they'd been snubbed and Max said he wasn't but I could tell that he was – I don't know why"

"Well he did promise Stace he'd keep an eye on you" said Amber. Thinking of Stacey just made Amber feel worse. If Stacey had been here Amber would have gone to her

"Yeah I suppose" said Chris eating his curry looking very pleased with himself "Not hungry. I made it especially. Don't you like it". Amber noted the look of fear in Chris's face. If he got this dramatic over a curry...

"Babe I'm pregnant" she said without meaning to. Chris laughed then looked up at Amber and realised she was serious. He paused for a moment then out of no where

"I love you I love you I love you" he said kissing her multiple times "I'm so happy I can't believe this"

"So you're not scared" asked Amber

"Scared? I'm bloody terrified" said Chris jumping up and down like a little kid. "But a good terrified. I'm so happy. We're going to be a little family"

"I know" squealed Amber now she'd finally told Chris she was pregnant she could actually begin enjoying the fact she was pregnant


	47. Rows, Pink Bedrooms and Bieber

**Chapter 47**

"You're what" said Caitlin looking wide eyed and shocked as she, Chris and Amber stood in the Slaters living room

"She's pregnant" said Chris "She has a child growing insi-"

"I know what pregnant means you goof" said Caitlin cutting Chris off mid-sentence "So you're actually pregnant?"

"Yes" said Amber rubbing her stomach proudly

"How" asked Caitlin

"Well" began Chris but Caitlin made a vomiting sound that made him laugh instead of explain the birds and bees to the 12 year old.

"I think it's brilliant" said Caitlin giving them both a hug "D'you want a boy or a girl"

"A boy" said Chris immediately.

"So you won't be happy if it's a girl" snapped Amber angrily "You sexist bastard"

"No of course I'd be happy if it was a girl" said Chris confused by Amber's sudden mood swing. Caitlin muttered something under her breath

"Then why'd you say boy" said Amber "Clearly you want a boy"

"I'd like a boy" said Chris "But I wouldn't mind a girl"

"Wouldn't mind a girl" repeated Amber looking as if Chris had slapped her in the face "Wouldn't mind a girl! What if it is a girl! What then eh?"

"I'll love it just the same" said Chris now completely confused. What had he done? "I'm not even having this conversation" said Amber "I'm gonna go and buy some action men and blue paint if you want a boy that much"

"Talk about overreacting" called Chris as Amber picked up her handbag and flounced out of the house. He turned to Caitlin who had been laughing her head off during the entire argument. "I blame you for this" said Chris as he began giggling along with her

XXXX

"Amber where are we going" asked Lauren as her best mate dragged onto a bus with Whitney and Jodie

"Town" said Amber "Blue Paint and action figures". Jodie, Whitney and Lauren looked at each other confused and then at Amber who looked up at them

"He doesn't want a girl" she explained "Said he wanted a boy"

"And this is why you rowed" asked Jodie

"Yeah he made it so clear that if it was a girl he didn't want to know" said Amber even thinking of Chris was making her angry at this point

"I doubt he'd do that to you" said Whitney "Chris is too kind to do anything like that. Jay on the other hand"

"If Abi gets pregnant by that immature egotistical Mitchell wannabe" began Lauren angrily

"I mean how sexist" continued Amber

"Well what did he say" asked Whitney

"That he wanted a boy" huffed Amber

"That doesn't mean he'd hate it if you had a girl" said Jodie "I was meant to be a boy; my name would've been Timmy if I'd been a boy"

"I would've been Derek" said Lauren "After my dad's brother". Amber and Whitney began laughing

"I am calling you Derek from now on" said Amber through her laughter "So, was I being unreasonable"

"Yes" said Lauren "But we don't need to let Chris think that"

"What do you mean" asked Amber

"If I know Chris he'll be feeling really guilty" said Lauren "And you'll be in for a treat when we get home. Anyone fancy Nando's for lunch"

XXXX

Back in Walford Chris had roped Jay, Fatboy, Caitlin, Liam Butcher and Abi into helping him paint the baby's room pink. Chris and Amber had decided that the upstairs room near the loo would be the babies so any nasty accidents could be treated as quickly as possible. Abi and Caitlin were singing _Forever is Over _by the Saturdays at the top of their voices annoying everyone around them

"Bruv why are we doing this" asked Fatboy who had just been hit in the face with some paint from Liam who had shaken his brush a bit too violently

"Amber thinks I only want a boy" said Chris "If I paint this whole room pink that'll prove her wrong won't it"

"Are you sure you haven't got bi-polar disorder" asked Jay who was sporting a nasty gash on his head from when Abi had dropped a paint pot on him "This seems a lot like the actions of someone not all their in the head"

"He's never been all their in the head though has he" said Abi cheekily flicking Chris and Jay with paint "Like smashing the windows of my dad's car"

"He'd been shagging my sister" shrugged Chris. He was determined to show Amber he would care about this baby if it was boy, girl, animal, alien or Heather Trott II

"Chris I feel nautios" complained Liam

"Then go to the fainting corner" said Chris pointing to the corner of the room which had yet to be painted which was where Jay had passed out following his injury

"I didn't faint" argued Jay as Caitlin and Abi began to sing _Judas _by Lady Gaga "Man those songs have been annoying"

"Judas Jude-ah-ah" sang Abi as she moved closer to Jay

"You can't beat The Saturdays" said Caitlin

"Can't beat The Saturdays?" said Chris "They're like a budget Girls Aloud who in turn are a budget Sugababes who in turn are a budget Spice Girls"

"I prefer something a bit rockier or rap music" said Jay

"Ooooh hark at the new Eminem" teased Amber "Who do you like Liam"

"Not really into music" said Liam "Tiff's always listening to Justin Bieber though"

"God I hate him" said Fatboy and Jay at the same time. They looked at Chris

"What I don't hate him" said Chris "What's he actually done"

"Just becuase you look like him" teased Jay

"I do not" argued Chris

"You know you do a bit" said Abi moving closer towards Chris inspecting him "Oooh I'd forgotten how nice your eyes are Chris"

"When have you ever seen my eyes" said Chris a bit creeped out he began moving away from Abi but fell over a paint pot and hit his head on the wall

"That time we kissed" said Abi

"You two kissed" said Jay clearly shocked

"If you remember I told you at the time" said Chris

"How did this come about" asked Caitlin

"I was drunk" said Chris "I'd just found some vodka, I found Abi and we sought of kissed. That's why Max hit me that time"

"My first kiss" said Abi "But I prefer Jay he's a much better kisser"

"This is gross" said Liam

XXX

"Hello" said Amber awkwardly as she returned home with several shopping bags at eight that night. Chris and Caitlin had just finished the room and were covered head to toe in pink paint almost

"Did a rainbow attack you two or something" said Amber as she tried to suppress a giggle

"No we've been painting" said Caitlin

"Yeah we've got a surprise" said Chris taking Amber's hand "Now close your eyes" he said as they approached the pink bedroom. Caitlin opened the door and Chris allowed Amber to open her eyes

"Oh my god" she said walking around the room in awe "Why did you do this"

"I just wanted to show you I don't care what our baby is I will love it all the same" said Chris and before he knew it Amber had flung herself at him and was kissing him like there was no tommorow. Caitlin coughed before saying "Time and place for everything guys"

"I know" said Chris "I've had a horrible afternoon Amber; everyone said I looked like Justin Bieber"

"Oh my god you do" said Amber "But your way taller and better looking". Caitlin hummed the tune to _Never Say Never _causing Chris to throw a pillow at her head


	48. Less Than Ideal Reactions

**Chapter 48**

"How are we gonna tell Kat and Alfie" Amber brought up at the breakfast table the next morning "I mean they only just got Tommy back this couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time could it"

"You're 17 and pregnant Amber" said Caitlin "None of this is exactly convenient anyways I say Chris tells them they are his family after all"

"They're your family and all now you know" said Chris a little upset Caitlin felt she wasn't really part of the family yet. He would have to change that soon he'd really grown to care for her like a big brother. "But I suppose it would be better coming from me" he concluded "Especially for mum"

"She'll be doing cartwheels down the street" said Amber and Chris smirked at the thought of Jean skipping down the square being a grandma hadn't exactly gone to plan for her so far

"I'm more worried about Nan" said Chris "She'd sell the baby for a good price"

"It's my birthday next week" brought up Caitlin pointing at a circle date of May 27th on the calender "13 years old"

"We are entering the Caitlin Riley teen years" said Chris "Prepare for a bumpy ride"

"Oh you are funny" said Caitlin

"What do you want babes" asked Amber as she helped herself to more bacon she was eating for two of course

"Ipad 2" said Caitlin enthusiastically

"No way" said Chris and Amber at the same time

"Don't you just want like a toy pony or whatever" said Chris who had no concept of what a 13 year old girl would want for her birthday

"I'm 13 not 3" said Caitlin "Anyway I'm late for school"

"See ya" said Amber hugging her little sister "We'll have to throw her a party" said Chris "I'm worried about her she seems a bit sad at the moment"

"Time of the month" said Amber. Chris scraped his breakfast into the bin feeling a little bit ill

XXXXXX

"Mum, Kat, Alfie, Nan, Fat Elvis, Tommy, Tracey and Michael seen as though you're here" said Chris nervously as he stood infront of his family in the Vic kitchen hand in hand with Amber

"What have you done now" sighed Kat "Vandalised the minute mart"

"That is so 2006" said Chris genuinely offended "Amber and I have big news"

"Have you lost your last baby tooth" asked Michael mockingly. Chris couldn't stand Michael he just got a very negative vibe from him. He was a creep

"Will you just spit it out" said Kat impatiently

"Amber's pregnant" said Chris making a dramatic pause "With like an actual baby growing inside of her womb"

"All right we get it" said Kat who hadn't seemed to have registered the news. Alfie and Michael glanced at eachother awkwardly, Fat Elvis put out his hand for Chris to shake; Chris denied Fat Elvis's hand was dirty with fish intestines; Mo and Tommy looked confused but Jean looked utterly delighted. Tracey gave Chris and Amber a brief smile before leaving the kitchen

"Well" said Chris wanting a reaction from one of his family. Kat stepped forward and slapped him hard around the face. Again. Why did she keep doing that?

"OK, I had that coming I guess" said Chris rubbing his sore cheek. She kept on slapping him right in the same spot. Amber had gone as red as Kat's lipstick

"I don't even wanna look at the pair of ya" said Kat taking Tommy out of Alfie's arms and storming out of the kitchen. Alfie gave Chris an angry glare before rushing after Kat

"The thought of you two doing it makes me feel ill" said Mo taking Fat Elvis by the hand and leading him from the kitchens.

"Well" said Michael clapping his hands together "As much as I'd love to continue to watch this week's edition of Beverly Hills 90210 I have a boxing club to manage"

"Yeah no one cares what you think" said Chris as Michael left. Jean looked elated and happier than Chris had ever seen her. She had tears in her eyes

"I am so happy for the both of you" she said pulling them both into a hug and squeezing them so much Chris' ribs began to ache "I'm gonna be a grandma... AGAIN"

"Yep and you'll know this one" said Amber trying to release herself from the hug.

"Mum easy on the hugging yeah" said Chris

"Don't worry about Kat I will talk to her" said Jean scurrying out of the kitchen. Chris and Amber walked hand in hand out of the Vic. Chris hadn't expected his family to be overjoyed but he certainly hadn't expected that kind of reaction; Kat had slapped him for god sake. For the third time in a month.

XXXX

"Congratulations" said a beaming Jay who Chris had just told. Jay hugged Amber then Chris at least he was happy for them "I'm a shoe in for godfather right"

"Of course" said Chris patting his best mate on the shoulder. Phil, who had overheard the conversation, made his way over to Chris and Amber

"Err congratulations I guess" he said almost smiling, not quite smiling but he was nearly there

"Oh thank you Phil" said Amber brightly pulling him into a hug. Phil seemed quite bemused by Amber who was a bit over emotional due to her hormones

"Never do that again" he told her seriously as Chris and Jay caught eachother's eyes and began laughing.

"Right I am off to yoga with Lauren" said Amber turning on her heel and heading to the community centre. Jay mouthed 'yoga' at Chris with a confused look on his face. Chris shrugged and helped Jay fix the car he was working on

XXXX

"Oh hi Kat" said Chris awkwardly as Kat stood at their front door that night. Chris was aware he didn't have a shirt on only having only just come out of the shower

"Get dressed before you answer the door next time" said Kat walking into the house as Chris picked a T-shirt from the radiator

"How can I help you this fine evening" said Chris cheekily "And if you're gonna slap me make it my right cheek this time the left one is extremely saw"

"I overreacted earlier Chris and I'm sorry" said Kat "I shouldn't have slapped you, I need to stop doing that so much don't I" she laughed

"Yeah you do" said Chris

"It's just you're 16 years old Chris" said Kat "You're married and you have a child on the way I'm just worried it's too much too soon"

"I'm 17 in 3 months" argued Chris aware Kat probobaly was right

"That's not the point you daft sod" said Kat "I don't want you or Amber for that matter getting hurt. Especially not with Caitlin thrown into the mix"

"That won't happen" said Chris fixing his big blue eyes on her "I love Amber more than I care to imagine. I want to be with her for the rest of my life she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't have got through half as much as I have without her"

"OK" said Kat "If you're happy then I'm happy"

"I am happy" said Chris gleefully "I'm gonna be a daddy".


	49. Caitlin loves Chris

**Chapter 49**

"Why is there a random old dude behind the bar" asked Amber pointing towards the bar of the Vic. "What" said Chris who had an exhausting day and couldn't be bothered with Amber's stories at the moment but when he looked up he saw a middle aged grey haired man in conversation with Alfie and a doe eyed looking Jean

"Ah Eddie, this is Chris and Amber, they're – well Chris is Kat's cousin – but their sort of like our adopted kids" said Alfie "Who are married and having a child together". Chris raised his eyebrow at Alfie

"Eddie Moon" said the man shaking Chris's hand and then giving Amber a hug and a peck on the cheek "I'm Alfie's uncle"

"Oh" said Chris. This was quite an awkward situation they'd only come into see if Kat could give them any mayonnaise as the minute mart had run out and now they were being introduced to new relatives of Alfie's.

"It's nice to meet you" said Amber "And baby's happy to meet you two" she added rubbing her stomach

"Don't know why you're doing that you haven't felt a kick yet" whispered Chris

"Don't start with me Bieber" whispered Amber in a snappy tone

"Oh very original stealing jokes from Jay" Chris argues back "How original"

"Are you calling me unimaginative" snapped Amber

"Call a spade a spade" said Chris who got a hard stamp on his foot from Amber who had been wearing high heels

"Are they always like this" asked Eddie clearly bemused about Chris and Amber's bickering

"Pretty much" answered Alfie, Jean and Kat at the same time

XXX

"You need to get your hormones in order" said Chris to Amber as they reached their home. They were still in a row only difference was Chris was limping as Amber decided to kick him hard in the shin

"You need to stop showing me up in public" said Amber tossing her coat on what she believed to be the couch. It actually landed on Caitlin

"You were being wierd" argued Chris "And baby's happy to meet you as well" he finished mocking her voice

"I don't sound like that" said Amber outraged "At least I'm not like you and your flaming Artful Dodger act"

"I don't sound like the Artful Dodger" said Chris "I just have a very strong London accent"

"Awwright misses shine your shoes" said Amber doing a horrible cockney accent "Apples and pears, pearly king and queen jellied eels"

"That was horrible" said Chris "I don't know who that was meant to be but it deffinately sounded nothing like me"

"Yeah well" said Amber fishing for an insult in her mind "You're a turd!" she finished before walking off looking thoroughly pleased with herself. Chris turned to Caitlin who seemed to find every row Chris and Amber had increasingly funny

"Oooh I've given myself stomach cramp" she said clutching her stomach as she rose from the sofa still laughing to herself

"You know you laughing does absolutely nothing to help solve the situation" said Chris "That was a serious row"

"No it wasn't" giggled Caitlin "You two are just so petty when it comes to rows most people throw things you two make fun of eachother's accents"

"Why would I throw something at her" said Chris sitting down next to Caitlin even if she wasn't being serious about the situation he was "I'd never hurt her"

"Why'd you always have to go so serious" sighed Caitlin "And I don't know why; she uses you as a punching bag quite alot these days"

"Well she is pregnant" said Chris

"Look she's been a cow lately" said Caitlin "Flying off the handle with you at any given time. She can't see what it does to you"

"It doesn't do anything to me" said Chris leaning back and putting his arms around the back of his head realising he'd let his manly guard down

"Oh yes it does" said Caitlin "You go really quiet and moody and you always apologize to her"

"That's because it's normally my fault" said Chris

"Look Chris, I'll be the first to admit you're a big bloody idiot" said Caitlin

"Oh thanks" said Chris

"But you're a kind idiot" continued Caitlin "You and I and Amber know you'd never intentionally upset her and she uses you being so kind and nice to her advantage so she never has to apologize for her actions which normally cause the argument"

"You should be like a couple's therapist or something" said Chris impressed by Caitlin "I used to wonder why she stayed with me"

"Because your hot, funny, lovely, kind, the most amazing person I've ever-" said Caitlin the second Chris had finished his sentence. She looked at him awkwardly and blushed slightly. She clearly had forgotten to engage brain before mouth and had to stop herself midsentence "I've gotta go" she said

"Oh Caitlin" Chris called after her as she scurried out of the room in a hurry "We can talk about this". Caitlin had slammed her bedroom door shut "Oh balls" Chris said to himself. How long had Caitlin felt like that about him?

XXX

"What's wrong with Caitlin tonight" asked Amber as she passed Chris his tea a few hours later. Amber and Chris had done their usual thing where she's storm out, return and it would be like nothing had ever happened "She's locked herself in her room"

"I err don't know how to say this really" said Chris not looking directly at Amber "She's been – well you should ask her"

"Fine I will" said Amber rising from the table giving Chris a suspicious stare. She climbed the stairs to Caitlin's room and knocked on the door "Babes, you wanna tell me what's wrong"

"Go away" said Caitlin

"C'mon whatever it is we can sort it out" said Amber now quite worried

"No you'll hate me" Caitlin called back

"K, nothing you could ever do would make me hate you" said Amber "C'mon just let me in whatever it is I promise I won't be mad". Caitlin opened the door

"Now what's this all about" said Amber sitting down next to Caitlin on her bed

"Chris" she mumbled

"What about him?" asked Amber remembering Chris's weird behaviour – what had he done?

"It's not his fault" said Caitlin "But I've made things really bad"

"Why what's happened" asked Amber

"I'm kinda sorta in love with him" said Caitlin "Well I think I am anyway"

"You've got a crush on him" said Amber she was shocked this was not the answer she was expecting. With Chris been involved Amber had assumed law breaking would be featured somewhere down the line

"No I'm in love" argued Caitlin

"You're in love" said Amber sceptically – how would her 13 year old sister know what being in love was?

"Yes" said Caitlin desperately

"How do you know" asked Amber

"Whenever he walks into the room my heart skips a beat and he's always so nice to me. I just couldn't help it I'm really sorry Amber" she had begun to cry

"It's OK" said Amber "I can understand where your coming from. I love Chris too remember"

"Yeah I know" said Caitlin "But I told him and now things are gonna be really wierd – what if he teases me"

"Look" said Amber "In his time Chris has had a fair few girls fall for him – Abi Branning for example – but he's never teased anyone. Except Ben Mitchell when he was a fairy princess but I don't think Ben was ever in love with him"

"I wouldn't be surprised" said Caitlin letting out a reluctant giggle. The two made their way downstairs where Chris greeted Caitlin with a hug

"I don't blame you" he said "I'd be in love with me as well"


	50. Heart to Heart

**Chapter 50**

Soon enough thanks to an overjoyed Jean and (all though he denied but Chris doubted it) Jay everyone in the square soon knew that Amber was pregnant and Chris was getting loads of congratulations although Dot didn't seem too happy with the news. Probobaly a sin or something; Chris was quite glad it'd got out. He'd been dreading telling Max, Jack, Dot, Pat and various others who seemed to care about him and would have told him he was making a mistake

"Well well well" said Max approaching Chris and clapping his hand on his shoulder. Clearly he'd found out by other mans; he sounded angry "I believe congratulations are in order"

"Look I was gonna tell ya-"began Chris but Max practically had dragged him into his house by this point

"What's going on babe" asked Vanessa

"Me and Chris are gonna have a little chat" said Max pushing Chris into his living room where Lauren was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine

"Hello" she said slowly with a confused look on her face

"I don't know why I'm-"began Chris but Max interrupted him by shouting "SIT DOWN"

"You act like I've got Lauren knocked up or something" Chris argued back. Lauren shot him an angry glare, picked up her magazine and left the house by the front door

"Lucky for you then" said Max "Now. Explain"

"Explain what" asked Chris

"Explain why you're acting 26 when you're only 16" said Max "Married, wife's got a kid on the way. You're 16 Chris"

"Talk about pot calling the kettle black" said Chris "How old were you when you had Bradley"

"17 – Which by the way is a year older than you – so I've been in this position before and It could wreck your life" he said

"So what? You regret having Bradley do you?" asked Chris

"No of course not" said Max "But you've seen me and Rachel. It drove us apart having a kid"

"Yeah then you left to have three more" said Chris "I'm not like you Max my brains in my head not my dick. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I promised Stacey I'd keep an eye on you" said Max

"Well I'm sure she'll be very pleased to hear you have" said Chris getting up "Oh but you don't know where she is do you? No one does"

"I'm only looking out for you" said Max

"Why" asked Chris "You've never given a toss about me before. You hit me once remember? What had I done? Oh yeah that was it! Accidentally touched Lauren's hand. You're a flamin hypocrite Max just leave me alone". Chris stormed out of the house

That showed him, hopefully

"Where have you been" said Amber as she tucked into a cheeseburger and chips in the cafe at lunchtime

"Max wanted a word" said Chris "But I kinda blew up at him"

"Oh you didn't" sighed Amber

"Well he was getting on my nerves" argued Chris

"Oh Chris who doesn't get on your nerves" snapped Amber

"You" he muttered quietly. She blushed slightly and tossed her blonde hair behind her

"Regardless" she said "You need to make it up with Max. Hands of the cheeseburger it's mine. He did promise Stacey he'd look out for you"

"Yeah but he has no right telling me how to live my sex life" said Chris

"He cares about you" said Amber stroking Chris's hand

"He cares about Stacey" corrected Chris

"Whatever his motive you need to make this up to him" said Amber "He does care about you as well, the same why Dot does" she finished with a bitter sound in her voice

"Have you had a biblical rant" asked Chris

"Several" said Amber "I had a lot of washing needed doing which gave her a straight two hour slot in which to tell me about the evils of teen pregnancy. She shut up when I reminded her I was married"

"Ah good old Dot" said Chris stealing one of Amber's chips and heading out of the cafe. Chris had an afternoon on the fruit and veg stall to look forward to and it was raining. Stupid British weather it was June for god sakes

"Hello sexy" said a 14-year old girl wearing a Walford High School uniform approaching him later that afternoon "Want me to warm you up"

"No thanks" said Chris though he was shivering

"C'mon you look really cold" said the girl seductively pressing herself against him. He laughed nervously and pushed her back slightly

"What's your problem" said the girl

"I have a wife" said Chris. It did sound a bit stupid considering his age

"Shame" said the girl taking an apple and biting it "You're cute" she said before walking off with her mates.

"Err what was that" came an angry sounding voice from behind him. Amber stormed towards him and it him hard on the head

"Ouch" said Chris rubbing his wet hair

"What was that" she said holding a banana at him in a threatening manner

"Just a girl from Walford High trying to ravage me in the pear box" said Chris taking a bite of a banana but then remembering he didn't like them and throwing it on the ground

"Sorry" said Amber standing next to him "I just get jealous sometimes"

"Why that's ridiculous" said Chris putting his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest

"Well because girls are all ways throwing themselves at you" said Amber "What if you go off with one and leave me and Tammy all by ourselves"

Tammy?

"Tammy?" asked Chris

"Just trying out" said Amber "Anyway you haven't reassured me yet. You're gorgeous Chris and I'm gonna be some big fat frumpy moody cow in a few months"

"A few months" joked Chris. Amber hit his arm

"Stop it" she said "It really worries me. What if you leave and I'm left to bring up the baby. Or you die or Jay drops a wrench on your head and you're in a coma for 26 years". Amber was clearly a lot more worried about this than Chris had thought

"First of all" said Chris squeezing her "I am gorgeous (Amber rolled her eyes) and I may get offers as you get fatter but at the end of the day I'm gonna stick with you"

"Why" asked Amber

"Because I would rather have a girl with a big rack not one that looks like a coat rack" said Chris. Amber giggled a little bit. Chris hadn't even intended that to be remotely funny

"You are such a typical male" she said

"Shut up fatty" teased Chris pulling a few quid from his trouser pocket "Go get us a sausage roll or summat"

"Why me" asked Amber

"Because you're the woman" said Chris cheekily

"Pig" she said slapping his chest and walking off. She turned back around

"I love you Chris" she said smiling

"I love you Amber" he replied smiling as the sun came out "And apparently my smile controls the weather" he finished "Who Knew"


	51. Things Get Heated

**Chapter 51**

By the beginning of July yet another new moon family member had crawled out from the woodwork. His name was Tyler Moon and he was Eddie's youngest son and new Walford womanizer and Chris's new friend. He found Tyler hilarious and brilliant and Amber seemed taken with him though Whitney didn't and punched him in the mouth when he tried to hit on her in the cafe.

It was the week of Ronnie Branning's child swap trial and Kat and Alfie were back to their worst and Kat was taking it all particularly badly and Ronnie's name was mud under the Vic. Mo had moved Eddie and his son into the old Slater house as Chris, Amber and Caitlin vacated to Minty Peterson's old flat which was surprisingly large.

Chris and Amber arrived in the Vic on the Tuesday morning to discover a break in had happened last night and that Michael had seen Ronnie run across the square. Chris couldn't believe that she had been so stupid and actually felt a little let down since he had been sticking up for her all this time. Kat was ready to kill if she even layed eyes on Ronnie

Chris's upset with Ronnie couldn't contain itself when he saw her walking through the square with Roxy that afternoon

"_I've stuck up for you. I've defended you" _Chris shouted at her _"I've stopped Kat coming round to yours and ringing your neck and this is how you re-pay me"_

"_Excuse me" _asked Ronnie looking puzzled she glared at Roxy who looked equally as bemused

"_Don't pretend you don't know" _said Chris _"Michael saw you"_. Ronnie stiffened at Michael's name she had been walking away from Chris at the time but upon hearing his name she flung back round at Chris

"_What did Michael see" _she asked venomously

"_He saw you run across the square Ronnie. After your broke into the Vic" _said Chris. Ronnie looked utterly confused and bewildered. Now that Michael's name had been mentioned Roxy looked at her sister

"_I can't believe you" _she said and stormed off

"_What exactly did Michael say" _asked Ronnie

"_I don't know I wasn't their" _said Chris

"_Right then it must be true" _said Ronnie _"That man is sick in the head"_

"_He's sick in the head?" _said Chris now regretting every moment he ever spent trying to defend Ronnie to Kat and Alfie _"Him? Cos you were perfectly sane weren't you when YOU PUT YOUR DEAD BABY IN TOMMY'S COT" _Chris couldn't help but shout _"I've been defending you for months Ronnie. I just can't believe I was wrong"_

"_You've been sticking up for me" _said Ronnie in disbelief

"_Yeah I wanted Kat to realise you lost a child" _shouted Chris _"I wanted her to remember how much pain you went through. I felt sorry but not now you done this. I hope you get sent down for a really long time Ronnie"_

"_Chris I swear I never tried to break into the Vic" _said Ronnie _"Michael's lying"_

"_Oh yeah and why would he do that" _barked Chris _"What could he gain from lying"_

"_He is not a rational person Chris" _said Ronnie _"He's obsessed with me. I rejected him yesterday and now I guess he's out for revenge"_. Chris began to believe Ronnie as she had just pretty much voiced Chris's own opinion of Michael to him. If Ronnie's story was true then Michael getting revenge was actually a very possible story

"_So he made it all up" _asked Chris

"_Yes" _said Ronnie

"_What should I do" _asked Chris feeling horrible for how he had just spoken to Ronnie

"_Find out who really did break in and get them to fess up" _said Ronnie

...

Shocked by what Ronnie had told him Chris walked back into the Vic in a daze and saw Michael talking to Kat, Alfie and Amber about 'Ronnie's break-in' Chris wanted to punch evil Michael in the face right there and then however Ronnie had urged him to keep quiet about what he knew and find out who really did break in

"_Haven't you got CCTV Alfie" _asked Chris _"Couldn't you just look at that"_

"_Why would we do that when we already know Ronnie's guilty" _said Kat _"She came back for Tommy I'm sure of it"_

"_She wouldn't be that stupid surely" _said Amber

"_Who knows what goes on in that woman's sick head" _said Kat walking off to serve a customer. Chris sighed but he could hardly jump to Ronnie's defence now. Then an idea popped into Chris's head

"_Look I know what Ronnie's done" _he said _"But we can't just go on Michael's word alone we need some more proof"_. Michael had a funny reaction to what Chris had said. He looked panicked almost for a minute but quickly regained his cocky look

"_Nah" _said Michael seemingly having realised that Chris knew he'd lied about Ronnie breaking in _"My world alone will do"_

"_As long as you're sure" _said Chris taking Amber by the hand and heading to the living room of the Vic. Kat had made up a rota where two people sat with Tommy for an hour to avoid Ronnie coming in and taken him. Chris hated lying to his family but it was too important now and he and Amber were taking over from Tyler and Jean. Tyler had never been alone with Jean for five minutes let alone an hour before and looked like he'd given up the will to live when Chris and Amber arrived

Chris texted Jay and told him about what happened last night and that Ronnie wasn't guilty of the break in at the Vic. Chris was surprised when Jay texted back saying; _I know. Meet me at the Archers in five_. Leaving Amber and Caitlin looking after Tommy Chris set off to meet his best friend in the Archers

"_What's all this about then" _asked Chris as he entered the Archers to find a guilty and worried looking Jay standing infront of him _"Did you see someone else near the Vic because if you did Jay you need to tell the police"_

"_Nah I didn't see anyone else" _said Jay _"I didn't see anyone else because the people that broke into the Vic were me and Abi"_. Chris couldn't believe what Jay was telling him he'd single handidly just lost Ronnie her case

"_Why would you do that" _asked Chris angrily

"_That Eddie mugged me off infront of Abi" _said Jay _"He wouldn't serve me alcohol"_

"_That's because your 16 years old Jay" _said Chris

"_That shouldn't matter not when my family own the pub" _said Jay angrily. His ego was bursting out of his head. He should really listen to that song by The Saturdays

"_You do realise if Eddie had served you your family wouldn't have a pub anymore and their licence would have been rebuked" _said Chris. He couldn't believe how egotistical Jay had become since he began being ape man Phil's new sidekick _"And they aint your family Jay"_

"_Oh don't start with this again" _said Jay _"They've been better to me than anyone else"_

"_Your their on borrowed time Jay" _shouted Chris slamming him against the wall _"You're they're until Phil gets bored Jay. That's what he does I've seen it. Once you've served your purpose you'll be out on your ear"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about" _said Jay struggling to break free of Chris's hold

"_You're completely different since you became Phil's right hand man" _said Chris _"I hear you speak sometimes and I can't believe it's my mate Jay. The way you talk to people and you think you can get away with anything because you've got Mitchell added to your name. I'd hate to see what Jase would make of this"_

"_Do not bring my father into this" _shouted Jay _"At least the Mitchell family name means something round here. It means strength and power. It makes people know who you are"_

"_Oh yeah I'd love to be a Mitchell" _laughed Chris

"_Well it's better than being a Slater" _said Jay _"What does name come with eh? Murder and uncles touching up nieces"_

Chris was ready to hit Jay harder than he'd ever hit anyone before but stopped realising he's not worth it. He let go of Jay but quickly pinned him back against the wall

"_Don't cross me Jay" _said Chris in a whisper _"I'm tougher than you think a lot tougher than you. If there's even an ounce of the old Jay in they're. Own up. If being a Mitchell means what you say I can't see you getting in any trouble"_

Chris walked off leaving his friendship with Jay behind him


	52. Young Love

**Chapter 52**

Chris became even more determined to prove to his family that Michael was evil and setting up Ronnie after Ronnie's necklace containing a picture of Danielle was found in Tommy's pram. Everyone, including Roxy and Jack, had now turned their back on Ronnie – Chris was the only one who knew the truth. He had hated Michael already but now more than ever; Amber thought Chris was being stupid and she said she was willing to give Michael a chance. Chris had now told all his family his theory on Michael but they didn't want to hear it and accused Chris of double crossing

It was the day of Ronnie's trial and the press were in the square again so Chris, Amber and Caitlin had spent a few nights in the Vic. Kat wanted Chris there for added protection if Ronnie was to break in and try to kidnap Tommy again. Chris thought his whole family was being ridiculous thinking Ronnie was insane and he was more determined than ever to prove how evil Michael could be

"Eddie" said Chris approaching Michael's father in the Vic kitchens the morning of Ronnie's trial "You don't believe what Michael's saying about Ronnie do you?"

"Why shouldn't I" said Eddie somewhat distantly staring out of the window

"Surely you can see how manipulative he is" said Chris "He's turned everyone against Ronnie – she didn't break into the Vic and she certainly wouldn't try to take Tommy again"

"Look" snapped Eddie "What Michael says or does is none of your buisness little boy! Why do you care so much about this Ronnie Branning, eh? What's so special about her?"

"I know what she did was terrible" said Chris through gritted teeth "But I just everyone needs to realise she isn't solely to blame and now your son is trying to stitch her up for things"

"Just leave it, Chris" said Eddie "Keep your nose out". Chris walked away from Eddie feeling unsatisfied he had hoped Eddie would be able to talk some sense into his son but it didn't walk. As Chris turned the corner to the Archers he was shocked as he saw Ronnie holding Tommy infront of a defiant looking Kat and Alfie

"What's going on" asked Chris approaching Alfie who raised a hand to stop Chris speaking. Chris was utterly confused by what was going on. What if he'd been wrong about Ronnie all this time? She was standing there with Tommy for god sake and Michael was nowhere to be found. Kat made Alfie, Tommy and Chris leave the scene leaving her with Ronnie

"That's the woman you've been sticking up for" spat Alfie venomously at Chris looking livid. He pushed past Chris who fell against the wall of the Vic. Kat soon came around the corner and gave Chris a look of anger and disappointment. As Ronnie turned the corner of the Vic Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him

"Tell me, please, tell me you didn't take him" said Chris barely wanting to here an answer. If Ronnie said yes then he had made his family despise him for no good reason "Ronnie, my name is dirt in their for sticking up for you. Kat hates me now"

"Chris I swear to you it was Michael" said Ronnie "He put Tommy in his pram and just dumped him there. He started crying and I went over. I didn't know it was Tommy"

"Right, I believe you" said Chris putting his hands on Ronnie's shoulders "I'm gonna get him to admit everything"

"How" said Ronnie "Even if you manage it it'll be too late. I'm going to prison Chris and I'm going to prison for a long time". She began walking away from him

"But it's not fair" said Chris catching up with her "You lost a kid"

"Chris" said Ronnie putting her hands on his face and smiling kindly at him "I know we didn't get off to the best of starts – you calling me the queen of darkness and everything – but you're honestly the sweetest kindest boy I've ever met. You need to stop focusing on me and Michael and start focusing on your girlfrie- sorry wife – and your kid"

"But you shouldn't be going away" said Chris "It aint fair and it aint right"

"Christopher Brian Slater" said Ronnie her voice rising a bit now "You need to forget me, forget what's happened and focus on your new family. I'm so great full you've stuck by me but you can't do anything. Promise me you won't go after Michael"

"I can't" said Chris

"You can and you will" said Ronnie "I need to be in court soon". Taking in a deep breath Chris turned to go back into the Vic. He'd made a complete wreck of his life for Ronnie Branning. Kat and Alfie weren't speaking to him, Amber thought he was stupid and Jean, Mo and Caitlin were angry with Chris for not sticking by Kat and Alfie

"Oh let me guess who you've been with" said Amber rising from a seat in the Vic with a worried looking Lauren and Whitney "Ronnie Branning; I saw you in the square. Her telling you how sweet and kind you are and how great full she is you've stuck by her. You must be stupid Chris"

"Oh just shut up Amber" snapped Chris "You don't know anything alright. Michael has been setting Ronnie up. He's responsible for the break in – well Abi and Jay are but anyway – the necklace in the cot and what happened with Tommy this afternoon"

"Don't you talk to me like that" said Amber following Chris as he left the Vic. She turned him towards her "Where are you going now"

"To get changed and go to court" said Chris

"If you go to court we're over" shouted Amber. Chris stopped dead in his tracks

Xxxx

"Hi Caitlin" said a surprised Liam as Caitlin turned up on his doorstep "Whatcha doing here"

"Just fancied some space" said Caitlin "I don't know if you've noticed but The Moons are a bit bonkers"

"Hi Caitlin" beamed Tiffany "Have you come to flirt with Liam again"

"Shut up Tiff" said Liam blushing

"I reckon Liam likes you" said Tiff innocently "He talks about you all the time"

"Oh no I don't Tiff" said Liam ushering Tiff inside the living room he turned to face Caitlin who was also blushing "I don't honestly"

"its fine" said Caitlin "So, you all alone with her and Morgan"

"Yeah" sighed Liam leading her into the kitchen "Whit's off with Lauren, Nan's gone to court, Nana Pat's gone off with that Norma fella and my dad's in Dubai"

"Well I can give you a hand if you like" said Caitlin "Do Tiff and Morgan like baking"

"Err, yeah I think so" said Liam giving her a smile. Caitlin smiled back, she was over Chris that was for sure

XXXXX

"You made the right choice" said Amber cuddling up to Chris's chest as they lay in bed together "I'd hate to finish with you"

"Well, I'm so sorry I've been ignoring you" said Chris yawning and putting an arm round her shoulders "You know what I'm like when I get an idea in my head"

"Stubborn as a camel" said Amber kissing his chest. Chris looked at her and grinned "What" she said

"It's mule you dope" said Chris laughing "I've missed you Amber"

"I've missed you two" she said kissing him. They smiled at eachother then she went back to lying on his chest

XXXXXX

"Thanks for your help today" said Liam following Caitlin to the front door

"Yeah it was fun" said Caitlin "Bye Tiff, Bye Morgan" she called into the living room. Pat had arrived back twenty minutes before and had gone made at the amount of mess the kids had made

"Bye Caitlin" said Tiff hugging the older girl "Can you come around more often" she asked as Caitlin released her

"Well it's up to your brother" said Caitlin

"It's up to her Nan actually" said Pat taking a pile of washing upstairs. Tiff went back into the living room

"I don't mind you coming around more" said Liam "I had a lot of fun today Caitlin"

"I did too" said Caitlin kissing him on the cheek. They both went scarlet red "Oh by the way, I was thinking of seeing the new Harry Potter at the weekend if you fancy it Liam"

"Yeah I'd love to" said Liam "I love Harry Potter but I can't read them well because of my dyslexia so I still don't know what happens"

"Saturday, 1 ish" said Caitlin

"It's a date" said Liam opening the door for her "Well not a date, you know, two good friends going to the cinema"

"Well I hoped it'd be more than that" said Caitlin turning back around and giving Liam a short kiss on the lips "I'll see you then"

"Bye" said Liam closing the door and turning round to see a highly amused Pat, Whitney and Tiff "What" he said

"Liam's got a girlfriend" teased Tiff sticking her tongue out


	53. Lola Pearce

Chapter 53

"Chris" said worried looking Amber over breakfast the next day "You know we had sex last night..."

"Yes" said Chris uncomfortably aware of Caitlin's presence at the table "What about it"

"Well, what if, I get pregnant... again" she said. Chris and Caitlin deliberately avoided eachother's gaze as Amber looked at Chris longingly for an answer

"Amber once you're pregnant you can't get pregnant with another baby" said Chris "Now I don't know or care for Biology but I'm pretty sure"

"So I won't get pregnant again" said Amber slowly

"No" said Caitlin "Anyway, I've got to go out"

"Ooooh with your boyfriend" teased Amber

"You and Liam kissing in the playground again" teased Chris "Or are you switching it about and going to the park"

"Me and Liam do more than kissing" said Caitlin

"Well you better not do" said Chris angrily

"Two things" sighed Caitlin "One is you two are hardly in a place to talk" she said pointing at Amber's baby bump "And second I'm not that dumb"

"Neither are we" said Amber

"Whatever I'll see you later" said Caitlin

"You don't thinks she and Liam really" began Chris but Amber put her hand over his mouth and shook her head

...

Chris spent the afternoon aware that a blonde teenage girl was watching him from the park benches. After a good two hours of staring at Chris she made her way over. Chris rolled his eyes and turned around to sort out some apples when he felt a pinch on his bum

"I could get you done for sexual harassment" said Chris giving the girl a smile as he turned around pretending to be annoyed "Why'd you pinch my bum"

"I don't know" said the girl "You are quite fanciable I suppose. I'm Lola by the way. Lola Pearce"

"Nice to meet you Lola" said Chris shaking her hand "I'm Chris. Oh and just to let you know I've got a pregnant hormonal and slightly possessive wife so bum pinching may have to stop"

"Well I guess I'll just half to live with looking at your very cute face" said Lola

"How hard must it be being you" said Chris "You at a loose end"

"Bit" said Lola "It's well boring round here"

"Right then new girl Lola" said Chris taking off the piny Ian made him wear "We are going for lunch"

"But what about your pregnant hormonal and slightly possessive wife" said Lola as Chris led her by hand into the cafe by the hand

"I'm always in trouble about something" said Chris as they took a seat "I'll get a slap, we'll argue and then she'll apologize and we'll have great make up sex". Lola spluttered her drink "Too much info" asked Chris

"Just a smidge" said Lola. Chris looked away as Jay entered the cafe' and walked towards her. Lola looked flirtatiously at Jay who didn't seem to notice

"You wanna watch her" said Jay "She can be trouble"

"Well she seems perfectly nice to me" said Chris "Now run along little boy and get back to your don". Jay looked angry and left the cafe muttering something about "only offering an olive branch"

"Not a fan then I takes it" said Lola

"We used to be best mates but he's changed from the boy I used to know" said Chris "Ever since he's got involved with Phil Mitchell"

"Hey that's my family your on about" said Lola. Now it was Chris's turn to splutter his drink

"What?" he asked breathlessly

"I'm Billy Mitchell's granddaughter" said Lola sitting more upright and proud

"Well, just be wear the Mitchells aint what they seem" said Chris

"Oh I know" said Lola "I don't like Phil either. Too bad Jay and I are related though – I find him really attractive"

"You and Jay aint related" said Chris "That's my issue. Jay's dad died a few years ago and Billy fostered him. They fell out and Phil took Jay under his B.O. ridden wing and once that happened Jay forgot all about his dad. That's why we've fallen out really I was tired of biting my tongue"

"You don't half like to rant" smirked Lola

"I could rant all day and night when it comes to the Mitchells" said Chris "Oh god, I've gotta go Lola but I'll see you soon"

"Yeah bye Slater" said Lola smiling to herself secretly pleased she had made her first friend in Albert Square. Chris liked Lola she reminded him a lot of Stacey at the same age, he was aware Amber would not like him spending much time with Lola though


	54. Delusions

**Chapter 54**

After a pretty boring summer October came around quite quickly for Chris who in the space of three months had

Formed an elder brotherly relationship with Lola

Met another new moon brother – Anthony

Found out that Max and Tanya were sleeping together

Been flirted with by Tanya's mother Cora

"Hello sweetness" said Michael approaching the now very heavily pregnant Amber as she walked down Bridge Street

"What do you want Michael" said Amber "Everyone hates you after what you did to Tyler"

"I just want a minute of your time" said Michael

"Fine" said Amber "Well" she finished when Michael still hadn't said anything. He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders

"I'm struggling Amber" he said looking her in the eyes

"How do you mean" asked Amber narrowing her eyes suspiciously

"Lately I've been feeling certain things for someone I really shouldn't" said Michael "And I don't think I can hold it in anymore"

"Is it Janine" asked Amber "Because I've noticed you spending quite a lot of time together recently"

"Janine's just a fling" said Michael "She's not a keeper; the woman I've been thinking about is a keeper. I love her"

"Well just tell her how you feel" said Amber stroking his arm affectionately feeling quite sorry for Michael "I'm sure she'll feel the same way"

"So you think I should just tell her" said Michael

"Yes" said Amber nodding "Yes I do"

"OK then" said Michael taking a deep breath "Amber"

"What" she said kindly smiling again

"I'm in love with you" finished Michael

...

"Made any progress with Whitney yet" said Chris clapping Tyler on the back as he walked into the emporium

"Nothing" said Tyler "I really don't know where I'm going wrong"

"Being an ugly munter might have something to do with it" suggested Anthony and Chris smirked to himself

"Whitney's very... vulnerable" said Chris "She's been hurt by blokes in the past so she's gonna find it hard to trust another one"

"Well how bad has her love life been" said Tyler

"Well" said Chris "One's in prison, one died of alcohol poisoning, one moved to Devon after pushing a woman down the stairs, one turned out to be a pimp and one was beaten over the head with a crowbar by her step mum"

Tyler and Anthony's eyed widened

"But I'm sure you'll be OK" said Chris

...

"This is a joke" said Amber slowly as she followed Michael into the boxing ring

"No word of a lie" said Michael "I love you Amber"

"How we barely ever speak" said Amber "If I'm honest I thought your name was Mick until Chris corrected me last week"

"Ah, Chris" said Michael "He may be the thing getting in the way"

"In the way of what" said Amber suspiciously

"Of us being together silly" said Michael

"We're not getting together" said Amber beginning to feel nervous around Michael. She began to back out of the gym slowly

"Don't go" said Michael running after her "We can be together. We can run away make a fresh start with your baby"

"I love Chris" said Amber pushing him backwards

"Why does everyone love this kid" said Michael annoyed "He's arrogant, cocky, rude and if I'm honest a bit ugly in some lights"

"Well he doesn't try to force relationships" said Amber "He doesn't put his brother in hospital to get one up on his dad, well he couldn't do that one seen as though his dad's dead and no one knows where his brother is, and he isn't a creep"

"You think I'm a creep" said Michael "Tell me Amber why exactly you hate me? What have I ever done to you"

"I love Chris" repeated Amber after struggling to think. Michael had spotted this hesitation

"I sense doubt" said Michael "Maybe you're too scared to leave. Yeah. Yeah. That's it. I heard Chris's brother was a bit of a loose cannon and I know his sister was and his mum deffinately is. Maybe he's the same. D'you feel trapped Amber? D'you feel scared?"

"No I don't" said Amber "I love Chris with all my heart. All ways have and all ways will. I don't know what sick game you are playing Michael Moon but stop it. We will never be together" she finished before storming out of the gym

"Oh but we will" said Michael looking at himself in the mirror "It's just a matter of time and then Chris Slater's life will be destroyed"


	55. The Plan

**Chapter 55**

"So" said Janine filing her nails at the breakfast table a few days later "How is our little plan going so far"

"Not very well" sighed Michael "I just don't think Amber likes me"

"Well you need to make her like you" snapped Janine "Get her to leave him"

"Why do you wanna hurt him" asked Michael "I mean I don't like the kid I never had. He's a bit too cocky for his own good. But why do you hate him?"

"His sister ruined my life" said Janine through gritted teeth "And I can't get revenge on her because she's half way round the world so I'm gonna get revenge on him. I also think he's a cocky so and so too"

"We are a perfect match" said Michael admiringly "So, how do I get this Amber to like me"

"She's like a Barbie Doll" said Janine "Very gullible, very naive, very dumb. If you make her think she likes you then she'll get confused and actually start to like you"

"But what about Chris" said Michael "I hate him but even I'll admit that she seems to love him more than air"

"That can be easily solved" said Janine giggling "Just leave it to me" she finished as she grabbed her handbag and strutted out the front door. Michael smirked arrogantly and begun planning how he was going to win over Amber

...

"Go on then" said Lauren as she, Whitney and Afia made their way into Chris and Amber's flat "What is this big emergency"

"Michael Moon told me he's in love with me" said Amber flopping onto the sofa. Lauren and Afia smirked whilst Whitney just looked confused

"Are you sure" said Whitney "Because you have been known to get things mixed up Amber. Like the time you turned up for the boys prostate cancer jabs at school because Peter Beale told you they were for everyone"

"Or when you stood with your hands under a paper towel distributor in the Vic toilets thinking it was a hand drier" said Lauren as Afia burst into laughter

"Ok so I'm not the brightest" groaned Amber "But I am not as bad as Poppy or Jodie"

"That's true" said the other three girls at the same time

"And Michael deffinately said he was in love with me" said Amber "He even asked me to runaway with him. I can't run in my condition"

"Amber, he won't have meant literally run" said Afia smirking

"What should I do" groaned Amber

"Well the weirdo is probobaly up to something" said Whitney "After what he did to Tyler I just want to squash his arrogant little head until it bursts"

"Alright Whit, calm down" said Lauren "Amber just leave it. Michael was probobaly having a laugh to freak you out or something"

"OK" said Amber jumping up happily "Ooooh, should I tell Chris"

"No" said Lauren "You know what he's like with his temper. He'd probobaly kill Michael there and then he's that protective of you"

"Maybe telling him wouldn't be a bad idea" joked Whitney "Don't" she barked at Amber aware the blonde would probobaly take that seriously

...

"Hey it's Christopher Slater" sang Alfie as Chris walked into the bar of the Vic

"Shut up" said Chris shaking his head at Alfie who stopped pretty much straight away "You aint seen Amber about have you I aint seen her all day"

"Oh you know what she's like" said Alfie "Probobaly following around an imaginary friend or something"

"What's this about imaginary friends" said Kat

"Kat, have you seen Amber I cannot find her anywhere" said Chris

"No darlin I aint" said Kat

"I hope she's alright" said Chris "I'd kill myself if anything happened to her"

"Oh you're so sweet" said Kat pinching Chris's cheek

"17 Kat not 7" said Chris as Lola walked into the pub closely followed by Janine and Michael

"Hey" said Lola patting Chris on the back "You aint come in for your daily Fish and Chips yet"

"That better not be what your living off" said Kat "The six pack will fade Chris just ask Alfie"

"I never had a six pack" said Alfie following his wife into the back of the Vic

"Well I was about to come in" said Chris

"Good, wouldn't want my best mate to starve now would I" said Lola leading him out of the Vic

"Best mate" said Chris "More like only mate". They exited the Vic. Janine turned to Michael with a villainous glint in her eye

"Oh god" sighed Michael

"Chris and Lola" said Janine "I can't believe I didn't realise this. They're so close"

"They're friends" said Michael

"Oh c'mon have you seen the way she looks at him" said Janine "She's completely smitten. If we make it look like they're having an affair then you can swoop in, woo Amber and then Chris's life will be ruined"

"And then what" said Michael "What then. What about Amber?"

"Oh don't worry" said Janine "I've got big plans for Amber"


	56. Deal With The Devil

**Chapter 56**

"Hey, Chris" said a smitten Lola as she approached her new 'best friend' early the next morning as he was setting up things at the fruit and veg stall "How's it going"

"Oh fine thanks" said Chris lifting the last box of apples onto the stands "You're up early aint ya"

"I just thought I'd help you or something" said Lola shyly. Chris smiled at her and gave her some money to go and get two bacon rolls from the cafe. Lola planned to pocket the money but she really wanted Chris to like her so she decided not to and bought the bacon rolls. Lola had become very smitten with Chris since she had moved to Walford as other than Billy he had been the only one who had bothered to give her the time of day. As she happily made her way out of the cafe with the two bacon rolls Lola saw Chris and Amber kissing passionately at the fruit and veg stall. Lola threw the bacon rolls to the ground and stormed off bumping into Janine and Michael

"See what I meant" said Janine wrapping her arm around Michael's arm as they walked along bridge street together "She is completely in love with him; it's the perfect opportunity"

"Yeah I heard you" said Michael "So, where do we go from here"

"We need to make it look like Chris and Lola have been going at it behind Amber's back" said Janine "But Amber's so dumb she won't just put two and two together she needs to catch them in a compromising position"

"Oh and how do we do that" said Michael "Chris is an idiot – but he wouldn't deliberately betray Amber he loves her way too much"

"I never said anything about Chris being the one to make a move on her" said Janine with a devilish smile appearing on her face

...

"We used to be best mates" said Jay as he and Chris waited in line for Shirley to serve them in the cafe "Can we not just go back to that"

"D'you still think you're entitled to things you're not just because of your last name" said Chris not looking at Jay

"No" said Jay "I was ashamed the other week with all that stuff with Patrick. I didn't want to go along with it"

"You still did though" snapped Chris "And you seemed perfectly happy to do it"

"I didn't want to give Phil any reasons to chuck me out" said Jay as he sat next to Chris once they had been served "I get the feeling I'm skating on thin ice ever since Ben got back; it's like Phil's stopped paying attention to me"

"I did warn you" said Chris but he regretted it after seeing Jay's hurt and worried expression "Look" he continued with a sigh "I'm willing to forget this if you are. Come around to mine tomorrow night"

"OK" said Jay looking elated "Just me and you"

"Course" said Chris "I have missed being your best mate Jay"

"Yeah and I've missed you two" said Jay as they hugged

A satisfied Lola smiled to herself having successfully reunited Chris with his old best friend; he was sure to notice and like her more now

...

"Are nun's allowed to have Twitter" pondered Amber as she, Chris, Caitlin and Liam headed over to the Vic the next day to wave Kat and Alfie goodbye on their holiday

"It depends what kind of nun it is" said Caitlin "If she's in a open convent then yes I suppose she could join twitter if she wanted to"

"Cool" said Amber digging her Iphone out of her bag and logging on to her twitter account to try and search for a nun

"Alright you lot" said Kat as she packed Shenice and Tommy into the back of the car

"Yeah wish we were coming with you though" said Caitlin

"I'd love that" said Kat "But, there's no room"

"Don't worry Kat she has school" said Chris keen to remind Caitlin she needed her education. No way was he supporting his wife's jobless sister in five years

"Hey Chris" said Tyler approaching with Anthony, Jodie and Poppy in toe "I've heard you've got an admirer mate"

"Oooh who is it now" said Kat "Gone are the days when Lucy Beale used to drool over him"

"Smug cow" said Amber having heard Lucy's name and being reminded of her dislike for her former rival

"It's that Lola girl" said Jodie "Aint it cute Pops"

"It is so cute Jode" replied her best friend as Anthony rolled his eyes

"Look, she doesn't alright" said Chris "And even if she did it wouldn't matter we're just mates"

"You wanna be careful with that one" said Kat "She's a trouble maker"

"Yeah I will" said Chris thinking it was ludicrous not to trust Lola "Now enjoy your holiday"

...

"Hello, Lola" said Janine cornering Lola later that night

"What do you want" said Lola trying to shove past

"I heard you've got a little crush" said Janine

"Oh Abi and her big gob" said a frustrated Lola

"You know I don't blame you" said Janine wording a convincing lie "I mean I can see the attraction"

"He's so gorgeous aint he" said Lola "But he's wife that fat dumb tart; he don't even notice me flirting with him and I am REALLY obvious"

"So, would you like to be with him" said Janine

"More than anything" said Lola "He makes my heart skip a beat. Can you help me?"

"Oh of course I can Lola" said Janine putting a fake arm of comfort around the teenager "I promise you that by Christmas you and Chris Slater will be living very happily together"

"But what about Amber" said Lola "She is carrying her baby he aint just gonna up and leave her is he"

"Amber will be fine" said Janine "We'll make the split seem... amicable". Lola skipped off happily as Janine pulled another devilish grin and turned around to face Michael

"Well done Miss Butcher" he said clapping his hands

"I love it when a plan comes together" said Janine "So tomorrow you keep on putting doubt in Amber's tiny mind about Chris. I'll get him to meet Lola in the club; you get Amber to the club. She sees them kissing. Bam. That's the end of the road for Chris and Amber"


	57. The Lie

**Chapter 57**

"Alright Billy" asked Janine as her workmate turned up to work a few days later looking worried and exhausted "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"No, quite the opposite actually" said Billy

"What? A demon" said Heather Trott who was cleaning Janine's office for her

"Heather" said Janine reaching for her purse and giving the chubby cleaner a five pound note "Go to the caff and get yourself something. Billy and I have something to discuss"

"Oh Ok" sighed Heather as she took the money and left the offices

"So, what is wrong then" said Janine as Heather left the office. Billy rubbed his eyes and sighed as he sat down in the chair on the other side of Janine's desk

"You gotta keep this to yourself all right" said Billy warningly "'Cos Lola don't want it getting out yet"

"Oh my god" said Janine "She's pregnant isn't she"

"How'd you figure that out" said Billy confused

"I just guessed" said Janine "And don't worry your secrets safe with me. Any idea who the father is?" she finished with an evil plot springing to mind in her head

"Lola don't know" said Billy "And she aint gonna say". Janine pretended to shift uncomfortably in her chair "What" barked Billy seemingly taken in by Janine's act of awkwardness

"Well it's probobaly nothing" said Janine "But a few weeks ago when you asked me to keep an eye on Lola when you went to visit Janet and William"

"What" asked Billy getting angry? Lola walked into the offices but did not make her presence known to Janine or Billy and hid behind a wall

"Look It was nothing" said Janine "But It was about 8.30 in the morning and as I was walking to the flat I saw Chris Slater leaving". Billy looked fuming and stormed out of the office without even noticing Lola

"That was a lie" said Lola "Chris aint the father"

"My mistake" said Janine as Lola ran off. Lola needed to stop Billy from killing Chris who had found a drunken Lola the night before Janine saw him leave the flat. Chris had taken her home and put her to bed and stayed the night to make sure that she was OK.

...

"OI" said a angry Billy entering the Vic where Chris, Jay and Amber were happily having lunch together with Anthony and Tyler

"Bill are you alright" asked a startled Jay

"No" said Billy "You" he said pointing at Chris.

"I know what you've done" he spat at Chris

"What has he done" asked Kat emerging from behind the bar

"He knows" said Billy pining Chris against a wall

"What do I know" demanded Chris furiously

...

"LOLA! LOLA WAIT" called Janine running after the pretty blonde teenager

"Why did you say that" said Lola turning on Janine "Gramps is gonna kill Chris"

"Wait Lola" said Janine "Look, I know you like Chris ok. But if you say that he's the dad it could work out well for you"

"How D'you mean" asked Lola

"Well for the sum of 10 grand for you, baby and great granddad Billy" said Janine "All you have to do is say that Chris Slater is the father of the bun you are cooking in your oven"

Lola gulped

...

"Get off him" screamed Amber as Chris turned purple from not being able to grieve. Tyler and Anthony pulled Billy from Chris

"What the hell was that" asked Chris

"You" said Billy "I shoulda known it'd be you. You've always been the same even when you were a little kid. Nasty little snake in the grass had Lucy and Lauren on the go at the same time when you was just 12"

"I aint like that anymore" said Chris "I've got a wife now. And a kid on the way"

"Two kids on the way" said Billy as Tyler strengthen his grip on Billy's shoulder "Two kids"

"Do you have X-ray vision" said confused Amber "Do I have twins" she said getting excited

"I'm not really sure that's what he means darling" said Kat

"What do you mean two kids" asked Chris

"Lola's baby" said Billy "I know it's you"

"That's not true" said Chris turning to face the pub that had gone silent because like always the music had stopped playing when a big secret was revealed.

"C'mon Chris" said Pat "You've never exactly been one for keeping it in your trousers"

"But I wouldn't go near Lola" said Chris "She's just a kid"

"Oh that's not what she says" said Janine as she and Lola entered the Vic together. Lola was crying and mouthed 'sorry' at Amber who took this to mean Billy was telling the truth

"Babe, you can't believe this" said Chris

"Lola" shouted Amber "Is Chris the father" she asked. Lola gulped as the attention of the Vic focused on her

"Well" said Amber in tears

"Yeah" she said through tears "Yeah he is"

"You're a liar" said Chris

"Why would she lie" said Billy

"Amber please" began Chris but he was cut off when she slapped him hard around the face so hard that he staggered backwards

"I hate you" she spat at Chris "And you're welcome to him" she said to Lola who ran out of the pub and was followed by Billy who told Chris he wasn't finished with him yet. Jay also left shooting Chris a look of disgust

"It aint me mum" said Chris as Jean pulled him into a hug


	58. A Big Mistake

**Chapter 58**

Chris was promptly thrown out of the flat by Amber despite the fact he had done nothing wrong. Homeless Chris reluctantly made his way over to the Vic to stay with Kat, Alfie and Jean. Chris hated the idea of living with Jean again, he finally had felt like he'd made it in the world and now he was back living with Jean who was due to begin her Christmas breakdown any day soon.

"It's all your own fault you know" Kat reminded him that afternoon as Chris sat bouncing baby Tommy up and down on his lap making funny faces "Least your good with em"

"Thanks for that Kat" said Chris bitterly "And you're the last one who can take the moral high ground when it comes to cheating on people. Not that I cheated on Amber"

"You've been caught out son just do the decent thing and admit it" said Mo

"For the last time I didn't sleep with Lola" snapped Chris "You two have known me since I was a baby, surely you'd know if I was capable of doing something like that"

"Stacey was capable" said Mo "Sean was more than capable. I don't know why you're so adamant about this; you need to support Lola and Amber"

"I aint supporting a baby that aint mine" said Chris exploding in anger "I haven't slept with Lola. I haven't kissed her. I haven't done anything. I've been 100% faithful to her since the day we met"

Chris stormed out of the Vic's living room. "Where you going" asked Kat

"To get drunk" Chris called back. Chris made his way down to the cellar of the Vic and closed the door behind. Putting his hands over his mouth Chris broke down and fell to the ground crying

"Chris" came Lauren's voice "Chris are you OK? I heard you go in there"

"Just leave me alone" Chris shouted at her

"Chris I'm not leaving you" said Lauren "Let me in please; we could talk". Sighing Chris opened the cellar door and let Lauren in

"Why you so concerned" asked Chris "Your Ambers best friend shouldn't you be bitching about me whilst eating chocolate and watching Sex & the City re-runs"

"You really don't know a thing about women do you" laughed Lauren staring at Chris's backside longingly as he paced up and down the cellar. Lauren locked the door and took out a bottle of vodka from her handbag

"Let's get drunk and forget our troubles" said Lauren taking a swig from the vodka bottle. She passed it to Chris who took a large swig

"What do you have to be troubled about" said Chris "Your life's going great; your sister aint a murderer; your brother aint a lunatic on the road and your mum dosen't throw a pan at the wall because it told her to kill her child"

"Oh I have troubles" said Lauren "Troubles like you wouldn't believe"

"Oh go on what" said Chris "Tell me. I told you mine well not intentionally but everyone in the square thinks I'm a cheating sex pest"

"My mum's got cancer" said Lauren bluntly. Chris was taken aback and put his arm around her

"I'm sorry" said Chris "I'm such a prat"

"How we you to know" said Lauren. Chris shrugged

"How'd it get like this eh Lauren" said Chris "I'd kill to be 12 again. When You, Lucy, Peter and I were inseparable, when I still had Stacey"

"You didn't have Amber" pointed out Lauren "And I think you've done great without Stacey"

"Because I had Amber" said Chris "Now what do I have? Nothing"

"You have a kid on the way" said Lauren "That Lola is a lying little slag. I know you wouldn't do that to Amber. You're way too nice"

"Am I though" said Chris "Look at the way I lashed out at you last year. You'd just found out your brother had been framed for murder and I was horrible to you about it"

"You were defending Stacey" said Lauren "I would have defended Bradley if the situations had been reversed. 'Ere, do you remember the time me, you and Jay snook into Pauline Fowler's old house"

"And she came home earlier with that husband of hers" said Chris "What was his name?"

"Joe" said Lauren "Yeah, I think it was Joe" She began laughing "She found Jay and me hid in Martin's wardrobe and you under the bed"

"Uncle Charlie gave me a right scolding for that" said Chris laughing along with her "That was a great day"

"I miss those days" said Lauren taking another swig of vodka and passing it to Chris who also took another swig "We were nearly family then"

"Well that one went to hell didn't it" said Chris "Maybe us making that DVD wasn't a great idea. We ruined that Christmas Lauren"

"We were moody teenagers" said Lauren

"And what are we now" said Chris sarcastically "The life and soul, when did your mum find out"

"August, she told me last month" said Lauren "I'm the only one who knows, well except for you now. You can't say anything please I promised I wouldn't tell anyone"

"Don't worry" said Chris "Like I'd do that to you. My best mate"

"Third best mate" said Lauren "First is Jay and then next was Lucy, you always preferred Lucy"

"I didn't" said Chris "I fancied Lucy, Lucy fancied me. You were more of a mate I could talk to serious stuff about. A proper mate you know". They were getting more and more drunk

"I fancied you though" said Lauren "Not as much as Abi, and deffinately not as much as Lucy but I did fancy you... for a bit"

"Right little catch weren't I" said Chris

"And you had no idea" said Lauren "You strutted around the square looking gorgeous and having no idea we all were head over heels. But when the alternative was Jay"

"Jay aint exactly ugly" said Chris

"True" said Lauren "I was a bit surprised Abi got him to be honest"

"She's grown into a pretty girl" said Chris

"Yeah I suppose" said Lauren

"You were always the looker though" said Chris "What I said a minute ago, about you being a proper mate, not that true. I had a massive crush on you at one point"

"Really" said Lauren "When"

"Around the time of Bradley & Stacey's wedding" said Chris "But I got over it quickly. When you started dating Peter"

"Awww Peter" said Lauren fondly "My first love"

"So cute" teased Chris. Lauren pushed him

"Were the last ones left" said Lauren "Lucy and Peter living it up in Devon" Lauren began to cry "My life is such a mess" she said

Chris pulled her into a hug and before long they were passionately kissing. They made their way to Chris's bedroom in the Vic.


End file.
